Mi motivación y salvadora eres tú
by CarolineZK
Summary: ¿Cómo sería el universo de naruto si Jiraiya viviera durante la guerra ninja? Pasen, lean y disfruten.
1. La muerte de Jiraiya

**Capítulo 1: La "muerte" de Jiraiya.**

Bueno,comencemos con la narración del capítulo. Jiraiya se encontraba en sus últimos momentos y por su mente pasaban numerosas reflexiones y algunos recuerdos.

\- Así que estás leyendo mi libro-dijo Jiraiya,mientras llamaba la atención de su antiguo estudiante tocándole el hombro.

\- Sí,todo en él es fantástico,tanto la acción,como los personajes,de hecho,parece una de sus grandes aventuras,sensei-dijo el cuarto Hokage con una radiante sonrisa.

\- Pero aún así,no se han vendido bien,estoy pensando en añadir cosas calientes,así seguro que se venden mejor-dijo antes de sentarse frente a su pupilo.

\- ¿Sabes?,yo quiero que mi hijo sea un shinobi tan fuerte y decidido como el protagonista,por eso quería su permiso para llamarlo así.

\- ¿Estás seguro?,se me ocurrió mientras comía ramen.

\- Naruto es un bonito nombre-dijo Kushina irrumpiendo en la sala,mientras sonreía felizmente y acariciaba su vientre amorosamente.

\- Kushina-dijo sorprendido- Un momento...eso me convierte en su padrino,¿cierto?-dijo reflexionando.

\- Claro,quién mejor que usted sensei-dijo Minato alegremente.

\- Supongo que no puedo negarme-dijo riendo nerviosamente y rascándose una mejilla al contemplar como la pareja le miraba con unos ojitos de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

También recordaba como fue su primer encuentro con su alumno más sorprendente y todos sus momentos juntos,cada charla y cada entrenamiento,sin duda alguna,él era el chico de la profecía;recordó como fue rechazado incontables veces por Tsunade y aún así seguía amándola;y una frase llena de culpabilidad y remordimiento pasó por su mente: " Fui rechazado innumerables veces,fui incapaz de salvar a mi amigo,a mi alumno, a mi maestro y ahora voy a morir siendo incapaz de hacer nada",se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente,pero entonces una imagen de Naruto y otra de Tsunade en su último encuentro,esa mirada miel tan preocupada y sus mejillas extrañamente sonrojadas y lo que le dijo "Si te pierdo a ti también,no sé que haré";y ahí fue donde encontró las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse con su único brazo,mientras mandaba a callar a los sapos con su mirada y volvía al suelo,hasta que el chakra de los Pains desapareció,entonces se levantó y grabó con su chakra en la espalda del Sapo Sabio un código que solo cierto ninja rubio atolondrado podría descifrar,para después perder la conciencia.

\- Debo llevar esto a Konoha y que lo descifren,pero antes llevemos a Jiraiya-chan al monte de los sapos-dijo antes de hacer una invocación inversa.

Una vez allí,ambos sapos contemplaron a su antiguo aprendiz al borde de la muerte,aunque quizás no eran sus últimos momentos y tras una mirada cómplice,rompieron el silencio,bueno,mejor dicho Shima rompió el silencio.

\- Pa,deberíamos llevarlo al manantial sagrado,gracias a las propiedades de su agua,las heridas de Jiraiya-chan se sanaran y su vida no correrá peligro.

\- De acuerdo,pero necesitamos a alguien más grande,estoy exhausto después de utilizar el genjutsu-dijo el sapo de cejas encrespadas.

\- ¿Necesitáis ayuda?-preguntó Gamakichi,mientras se acercaba a ellos.

\- Lleva a Jiraiya-chan al manantial sagrado,por favor,su vida se está esfumando en cada segundo que desperdiciamos y una vez en el agua,extráele las barras que atraviesan su cuerpo,y tras observar como el joven sapo obedecía su petición,ellos fueron a ver al Gran Sapo Ermitaño,pues seguramente les estaba esperando con otra de sus extrañas predicciones y una vez allí.

\- Les estaba esperando,he tenido otro sueño y es que tú irás a Konoha,a entregar el código y de paso te traerás al alumno de Jiraiya contigo,él buscará venganza y lo entrenarás en el senjutsu y el modo sabio y durante ese periodo recolectarás información para volver a entrenar a Jiraiya;también dirás que ha muerto,pues será lo más sensato,si Akatsuki se entera de que sigue vivo,vendrán a por él y terminarán lo que ellos mismos empezaron,además así el chico se tomará el entrenamiento en serio y mientras tu marido está en Konoha,Shinta,tú,le coserás el brazo aprovechando que está inconsciente.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que engullí el brazo de Jiraiya-chan?-preguntó la sapa extrañada,pues ni siquiera Pa,se había percatado de ello.

\- Puede que parezca un viejo senil,pero nada se escapa de mis sentidos o sueños,ahora,ambos descansad y mañana comenzaréis con vuestras misiones a primera hora de la mañana.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras ellos charlaban,Gamakichi,llevaba al peliblanco a dicho manantial,del cual solo unos pocos sabían su existencia y que era único en el mundo por sanar las heridas y el otro de ellos,mejor conocidos como "Los manantiales de la vida eterna" o "Las fuentes gemelas",eran dos fuentes naturales de las cuales en una se curaba cualquier herida o daño y en la de al lado rejuvenecías hasta el momento que tú pensaras,sin perder poder,alargando tu vida y de forma permanente e ilimitada;es decir que los sapos tenían en su poder lo que Orochimaru llevaba buscando toda su vida,mediante jutsus prohibidos y sacrificios y que no había perfeccionado,o lo que Tsunade intentaba aparentar;haciéndolos las invocaciones más longevas y poderosas.

\- Jiraiya,no mueras,por favor,piensa en Naruto,todavía debes ver como alcanza su sueño-dijo el sapo antes de dejar caer al pervertido de cabello blanco en las transparentes aguas,convirtiéndolas en unas de color carmesí,para después comenzar a sacar las barras que atravesaban su cuerpo.- Sus heridas son demasiado graves y profundas,incluso su garganta está destrozada,debo dejarlo aquí por lo menos durante una semana y que vaya recuperándose a su tiempo;sé fuerte y recuerda tus promesas a tus alumnos,Naruto no está preparado para decirte adiós,resiste y lucha por sobrevivir-decía mientras se alejaba de los manantiales gemelos.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE KONOHA.

Tsunade se encontraba bebiendo sake,mientras tenía su mirada perdida en el sereno y apacible estanque,justo cuando un sapo saltó a las aguas,rompiendo el equilibrio,tanto del agua,como de la mente de la quinta,haciendo que ésta suspirara pesadamente al recordar a su viejo amigo y camarada,que no había cambiado nada desde que se conocieron y eso le hacía muy feliz,aunque tampoco podía olvidar la sensación tan extraña y angustiadora,que a la vez le era familiar,presente en la muerte de su hermano pequeño y la de su novio,haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo,siendo disimulado con una serena sonrisa mientras se repetía una y otra vez: "Es imposible que muera,aposté por su muerte y siempre pierdo".

\- Bueno,creo que ya va siendo hora de regresar a mi oficina,sino,Shizune no dejará de molestarme y reprocharme como siempre-dijo antes de desaparecer y aparecer en el despacho del Hokage,como sino hubiera pasado nada.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EN OTRO LUGAR

Naruto también había experimentado una sensación parecida o igual a la de la rubia de exuberantes pechos,pero fue aliviado cuando Kakashi tocó su hombro,gracias a él,no pensaría en un montón de cosas locas o ideas sin sentido,como que Jiraiya hubiera muerto,que a Tsunade no le gustara el sake y apostar e incluso que a él no le gustara el ramen,de hecho lo último provocó una carcajada en el rubio,haciendo que sus músculos en tensión se relajaran como hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba.

\- Naruto,vamos,debemos regresar a la aldea y reportarle nuestros avances a la quinta-dijo el ninja copia sacando al joven rubio de ojos azules de sus pensamientos.

\- Sí,Kakashi-sensei,yo también quiero llegar y comer ramen en Ichiraku-dijo alegremente antes de acelerar el paso.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN EL MONTE DE LOS SAPOS

\- Fukasaku,prepárate,voy a teletransportarte a la aldea oculta de Konoha-dijo el viejo ermitaño.

\- Sí,después de todo no puedo fallarle a Jiraiya-chan,debo entregar el mensaje y entrenar al chico del Kyubi,como usted soñó-dijo con gran determinación tanto en sus palabras como en su mirada.

\- Confiamos en ti,Pa,no nos puedes fallar-dijo Shima antes de que éste desapareciera- Bueno,ahora manos a la obra-dijo sacando el brazo del brazo del peliblanco de su cuerpo;mientras caminaba de forma lenta,pero continua,hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el pervertido de gran altura y comenzando a coser su brazo,con suma delicadeza,ciertamente fue algo muy difícil,porque solo el brazo era más grande que ella y una vez que terminó decidió reportarle el cumplimiento de su tarea al Sapo Ermitaño.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

MIENTRAS EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE

\- Hokage-sama,tengo algo muy importante que comunicarle,pero antes me gustaría que estuvieran personas cercanas a usted y a Jiraiya-chan-dijo el sapo tras irrumpir en la tranquilidad de dicho lugar y a esto la quinta,tragó saliva y llamó a Kakashi,Sakura,Naruto y Shizune,todo eso le daba un muy mal presentimiento y no podía evitarlo.

Una vez que todos los llamados estaban presentes,menos cierto rubio,Fukasaku comenzó a hablar y fue cortado por la repentina entrada del hijo del cuarto Hokage,que venía agotado y muy preocupado.

\- Vieja,¿qué querías?,¿ha pasado algo malo?-preguntó muy preocupado,mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

\- Llegas justo a tiempo,porque iba a comenzar-dijo el sapo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?,si no me equivoco eres una de las invocaciones de ero-sennin-dijo señalándole con el dedo índice.

\- ¿Ero-sennin?,sin duda alguna eres su alumno-dijo divertido,para después cambiar su semblante a uno muy serio y triste- Ahora debo decirles que Jiraiya a muerto contra Pain,pero no fue en vano y me dejó este código grabado en la espalda-dijo viendo como el joven rubio comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente y después se quitó la túnica,revelando el código de su espalda.

\- ¿Qué?,¿ha muerto?,no puede ser,yo aposté por su muerte y soy la legendaria perdedora,no me digas que he ganado en esta situación-dijo con frustración e impotencia.

\- Vieja,la culpa es tuya,si ero-sennin hubiera sido el Hokage,no te hubiera dejado ir bajo ningún concepto y lo sabes y ahora él está muerto-dijo llorando aún más y estallando en cólera.

\- ¡Naruto!-dijo Sakura con desaprovación mientras intentaba darle un puñetazo,que éste detuvo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

\- ¡Sakura,déjale!,necesita estar solo y tiene razón,le he fallado a mi compañero-dijo con una triste sonrisa mientras Naruto abandonaba la habitación- Lo que debemos hacer es descifrar el código y hacer que su muerte no fuera en vano-dijo intentando ocultar su agonía y aguantando el llanto,pues no podía permitirse derramar una lágrima en público.

Una vez que copiaron el código y lo mandó a descifrar,salió de la oficina y se derrumbó en el mismo lugar de ayer,mientras recordaba sus momentos y todas las veces que lo había rechazado,no solo había perdido a su hermano y su novio,ahora había perdido al único que había estado a su lado en las buenas y las malas,que le había aconsejado y consolado tantas veces y que había llenado la agonía de su pecho sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta;que estúpida que era al no haberse percatado de que lo amaba desde hace tiempo y ahora era imposible decírselo y que la hacía sentirse aún peor si es que era posible.

\- Soy una idiota inútil,que no es capaz de proteger a nadie importante para mí-dijo furiosa,llorando aún más,contemplando su reflejo en el agua y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Naruto tras ella,todavía llorando.

\- Lo siento,no es tu culpa,fui egoísta al no pensar en lo que tú estabas experimentando-dijo disculpándose con una mirada de cachorrito,pretendía seguir hablando,pero Tsunade se echó en sus brazos sin dejar de llorar y hundió su rostro en el pecho del joven,empapándolo de lágrimas.

\- Soy una idiota y es culpa mía,a él también lo he perdido,ya no sé que hacer-dijo entre sollozos comenzando a sentir como el joven rubio la atraía más a su cuerpo y acariciaba sus cabellos intentando tranquilizarla,la "muerte" del peliblanco fue un duro golpe para ambos y no se recuperarían tan fácilmente.

\- Tsunade,debemos desvelar el código que nos dejó,no podemos lamentarnos eternamente,eso es lo que me dijo Shikamaru,ahora volvamos y aportemos ideas,además si que sabes que hacer,todavía me tienes a mí-dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas de la rubia con su pulgar,para después hacer lo mismo en su rostro,haciendo que ésta lo mirara y él le dedicara una de sus radiantes sonrisas,para después acercarse a ella y besarle en la frente con dulzura y delicadeza,tal y como ella hizo con él.- No te olvides que todavía tengo tu colgante y que eres la Hokage,te prometo que mataré o haré cambiar de parecer al asesino de Jiraiya,haré que se arrepienta y recuerda,yo nunca retiro mis palabras y tampoco me rindo,ése es mi camino del ninja.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez en la sala de descifrar,entraron ambos rubios a la vez,sorprendiendo a Shikamaru y Kakashi.

\- Por fin,ya empezaba a creer que esa charla tan problemática no había servido para nada- dijo el joven Nara.

\- Parece que tenemos más refuerzos,siento no poder ayudar,pero el único número que me recordaría algo es el 106 y no está-dijo al recordar como el peliblanco de gran estatura le revelaba la delantera de la Quinta.

\- A ver,dejadme verlo-dijo el rubio poniéndose serio.

\- Aquí tienes,Uzumaki-kun-dijo la ayudante.

\- Gracias-dijo antes de comenzar a analizarlo- Bueno los números no me recuerdan a nada,pero os diré que el primer dígito no es un 9,sino un "ta",lo sé gracias a que durante todos nuestros viajes hizo que me leyera todos sus libros y sé que tenía la manía de escribir mal ta,haciendo que pareciera un 9-dijo después de dejar el papel sobre la mesa- Y el ta se refiera a Tácticas de Seducción Icha Icha, y los números a las páginas,Kakashi-sensei,nos haría un gran favor si lee las páginas que ponen aquí-dijo el joven dejando a todos atónitos,porque aunque siempre era despreocupado y atontado,tenía esa parte de él,seria,calculadora y analítica muy bien guardada.

Tras hacer que Kakashi,pasara la mayor vergüenza de su vida obtuvieron la frase"El auténtico no está entre ellos" y justo entonces Fukasaku entró a la sala.

\- Vaya,si que sabes centrarte chico-dijo el sapo.

\- Esto no es nada-dijo volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre,mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras su nuca y sonreía.

\- Hokage-sama,necesito su consentimiento para llevarme a Naruto-kun conmigo y entrenarlo en el senjutsu para las batallas que se aproximan.

\- Permiso concedido.

\- Ya has escuchado,vámonos-dijo colocándose en su hombro y desaparecer.


	2. El Entrenamiento de Naruto

_**Capítulo 2: El entrenamiento de Naruto**_

Bueno este capítulo tiene la misma acción que el manga y el anime,pero el entrenamiento será mucho más estricto,duro y arduo,además Naruto volverá mucho más musculoso y alto.

\- Pero,vieja,todavía no he...-dijo antes de encontrarse en un lugar desconocido para él y tras inspeccionar y mirar de un lado a otro- Comido,no he comido aún,oh genial y ahora no sé donde estoy,el día va mejorando en cada minuto,tanto esfuerzo para volver pronto de la misión y poder comer ramen,ya veo la recompensa,estoy hambriento y así no puedo entrenar-dijo mientras se alejaba y se sentaba de frente a un muro cubierto de musgo en posición fetal,y su estómago rugía con fuerza,tanta que el Kyubi era un corderito comparado con sus tripas.

\- Tranquilo,Naruto-chan,Ma tendrá la comida preparada y puedes comer tanto como quieras y tras un pequeño descanso,comenzaremos con el entrenamiento más duro que has experimentado en toda tu vida-dijo el sapo intentando animarlo,cosa que funcionó y a Naruto se le hacía la boca agua,pensando en un banquete exclusivo para él y cual sería su reacción al ver servido en la mesa un "banquete" compuesto por cantidad de hojas,orugas,larvas y otra serie de insectos que no conocía e incluso había un "ramen" de bichos.

\- Chico,siéntete como en tu casa,pues estarás más de dos semanas con nosotros y ahora come todo lo que quieras;comparado con Jiraiya-chan a tu edad,tú eres mucho más enclenque,pero no te preocupes,tras mi comida y el entrenamiento de Pa,todas las chicas morirán por ti-dijo la sapa alegremente.

\- Itadakimasu-dijo Naruto antes de observar semejantes manjares con cara de asco,se decidió por la imitación de ramen y comenzó a comerlo mientras cerraba sus ojos y temblaba,esperando lo peor,para después abrir los ojos sorprendido,puede que para la vista no fuera muy agradable,pero no estaba nada mal,y después tras analizar todo lo que había dicho la anciana se imaginó a él mucho más alto y musculoso,rodeado de las chicas de la aldea que tiraban de él,gritando "él es mío" y cosas por el estilo,e inluso Hinata estaba ahí,algo raro por su timidez.

\- Ma tiene razón,debes mejorar mucho tu condición física si quieres ser un ninja ejemplar y por tu cara juzgo que has heredado algo de tu maestro-dijo al ver el rostro del joven con una expresión bastante pervertida.

\- No estaba pensando en algo pervertido...bueno puede que un poco-dijo divertido tras haber terminado toda su comida,puede que no fuera como el ramen de Ichiraku,pero de algo tenía que alimentarse.

\- Bueno,ahora que ya has domado a la bestia de tu estómago,debemos ponernos a entrenar,tenía pensado comenzar a explicarte la energía de la naturaleza,pero para poder tener un mayor control y fuerza de ella,será mejor que construyamos tu cuerpo a la medida de un titán-dijo Fukasaku,antes de saltar por la ventana y ser seguido por el joven de ojos azules.

\- ¿Cómo comenzaré con mi entrenamiento?-preguntó con ilusión y determinación,la verdad los sapos tenían razón,había crecido en estos últimos tres años,pero su musculatura apenas había aumentado y si además le ayudaba a completar su entrenamiento,no había motivos para negarse.

\- 100 flexiones con cada brazo,50 dominadas,100 sentadillas espartanas y 100 abdominales,no tienes tiempo que perder y esto es solo el comienzo-dijo el sapo de forma serena.

\- De acuerdo,también utilizaré el Kage Bunshin,así progresaré más rápido,Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-dijo antes de hacer cientos de copias suyas y comenzar con los ejercicios.

\- Eres sorprendente,nunca he visto tantos clones de sombra juntos-dijo Fukasaku,mientras se colocaba en una de las estatuas de sapos,para supervisarlo todo desde arriba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EN KONOHA

\- Bueno,ahora que sabemos lo que significa,intentad pensad en algo donde tenga sentido,todo lo que se os ocurra,cualquier situación,y si me disculpáis debo ordenar que busquen el cuerpo de Jiraiya-dijo Tsunade con voz autoritaria antes de salir del edificio y suspirar mirando al azul cielo,la verdad,la madre naturaleza, le decía que a su compañero no le había ocurrido nada malo,pero era algo imposible,después de todo el sapo sabio había peleado con él;antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba en las puertas de su oficina y una vez dentro,hizo llamar a un escuadrón ANBU- Vuestra misión será buscar y traer el cuerpo de Jiraiya sano y salvo-dijo la Hokage mientras miraba por la ventana,nada había cambiado,era imposible pensar que él no estaba con ellos.

MIENTRAS EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE INTELIGENCIA

\- ¿Por qué siempre me tocan las cosas más problemáticas?-se preguntaba el joven Nara una y otra vez,descifrar un mensaje,ahora pensar donde encajaría,cuidar de Kurenai,bueno,lo último no era tan problemático,de hecho le gustaba,aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

\- Vamos Shikamaru,esto es mucho mejor que un arduo entrenamiento,como el que estará haciendo Naruto-dijo Sakura intentando hacer que el joven de cabello negro comenzara a pensar en algo.

\- Supongo que esto es problemático,pero entrenar es aún peor-dijo desganado mientras se recostaba en la silla.

\- ¡Traje el almuerzo!-dijo la ayudante entrando repentinamente a la sala,haciendo que el joven Nara perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

\- Que problemático,esto duele-dijo sobándose la espalda,tras levantarse.

\- Lo siento-dijo apenada.

\- Da igual,de todas formas es mi culpa-dijo el joven antes de coger su parte del almuerzo correspondiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

DE VUELTA CON NARUTO Y SU ARDUO ENTRENAMIENTO.

\- Estoy completamente agotado,debo tomarme un descanso-dijo tras deshacer los clones de sombra y caer sobre sus rodillas,jadeando.

\- Naruto-chan,esa cascada es agua gélida y normal,así que métete en ella y medita para despejar tu mente y cuerpo,te llamaré en 20 minutos y no te duermas o te golpearé con mi bastón-dijo el sapo,señalando una gran cascada.

\- A sus órdenes-dijo mientras se sumergía en la gélida corriente de aguas continuas y pensaba que era algo imposible dormirse con la temperatura del agua,pero obedeció y comenzó a meditar sin mover ni un solo músculo,centrándose exclusivamente en su respiración y el flujo de agua tan relajante,a lo que el anciano sabio miraba atentamente,se notaba que al joven le costaba mucho estar inmóvil,pero se esforzaba en ello,así que puede que no hicieran falta las dos semanas de entrenamiento y gracias al chakra del kyubi y la increíble histamina de Naruto,todo iba a ser muy rápido y eficaz,de hecho ya se podía notar el cambio en su musculatura,algo normal,pues con más de 100 clones y durante más de una hora se había sometido a esos ejercicios,haciendo que fuera el entrenamiento intensivo de 3 meses e incluso más tiempo,aunque el clima del monte también ayudaba,pues su elevada altura,provocaba que cada célula de su cuerpo trabajara a un ritmo mayor y cuando regresara a Konoha,notaría el cambio.

\- Ya han pasado los 20 minutos,lo has hecho muy bien,ahora de vuelta al entrenamiento,gracias a tu habilidad y destreza con los clones de sombra,con hoy bastará para ejercitar tu cuerpo y llevarlo a un nivel superior-dijo el sapo,sacando al rubio de su estado de completa armonía y tranquilidad.

\- De acuerdo,como será la última de hoy,voy a esforzarme al máximo-dijo antes de hacer el Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,creando a unos 300 Narutos y comenzando con gran rapidez y empeño todo lo que se le había ordenado,e incluso lo repitió un par de veces,haciendo que cuando deshiciera la técnica se desplomara,producto del cansancio y esfuerzo.

\- Sin duda alguna eres más sorprendente que Jiraiya-chan-dijo el sapo de cejas encrespadas,mientras cargaba con él,no estaría mucho tiempo inconsciente,gracias al Kyubi estaría despierto para la hora de la cena,al llegar a su hogar lo dejó tendido y arropado en el futón que Shima había preparado para él.

\- ¿Ese es Naruto-chan?,es imposible que en 5 horas haya cambiado tanto-dijo la sapa incrédula.

\- Eso es gracias al Kage Bunshin,ya no necesitará entrenar estrictamente su físico,sino que en un día alternaremos-dijo antes de sentarse.

\- Ya casi está lista la cena,espero que despierte para entonces-dijo Shima antes de volver a la cocina.

\- Por supuesto que despertará,sobretodo al oler la comida-dijo divertido,para después levantarse y dirigirse a donde su otro aprendiz se encontraba,es decir al manantial de la sanación;contemplando que no solo Naruto tenía una buena regeneración,Jiraiya se encontraba casi curado y mañana habría que sacarlo de ahí,aunque tenía un problema,¿dónde pondrían al peliblanco,para que el rubio no se diera cuenta?,bueno,ya reflexionaría sobre eso durante la noche,ahora debería regresar a casa para cenar o Ma se enfadaría.

\- Hola viejo,apúrate o me comeré tu cena-dijo alegremente el rubio entre bocados,y no bromeaba,tenía tanta hambre que se comería hasta la mesa,ese entrenamiento le había dejado exhausto y hambriento.

\- Me alegro de que te guste mi comida-dijo la sapa felizmente al ver como devoraba todos los alimentos.

\- Prefiero la normal,pero ésta no está nada mal,gracias por la comida-dijo tras comerse toda su parte correspondiente. Por cierto,¿dónde puedo darme un baño?-preguntó el hijo del cuarto Hokage,una vez que su estómago estaba lleno y saciado.

\- Espérame y vamos a unas termas juntos-dijo Fukasaku.

\- Este lugar es impresionante,tiene de todo-dijo asombrado y con una gran sonrisa.

\- Tienes razón,es bastante extenso y cada manantial tiene su función-dijo la sapa sabia uniéndose a la conversación.

Dicho y hecho,tras terminar con la cena,todos fueron a un manantial de aguas termales y se sumergieron en las cálidas aguas,algo muy esperado para ellos,sobretodo para el joven ojiazul que se relajaba masajeando sus brazos,hombros y cuello,para después apoyarse en el borde de las termas y contemplar el firmamento,sorprendiéndose al ver cuantas estrellas se podían divisar desde allí.

\- Seguro que ero-sennin está vigilándome desde allí arriba y se alegra al ver como progreso con mi entrenamiento-dijo con nostalgia mientras una lágrima surcaba su mejilla y caía al agua.

\- Ah,cierto,cuando regresemos,recuérdame que te de una cosa,quiero que la tengas y leas,seguro que así te esfuerzas más-dijo el sapo,mientras nadaba de un lado a otro del estanque,tal y como hacen los sapos y ranas.

\- De acuerdo,ahora tengo intriga por saber que libro será-dijo sin apartar su mirada del estrellado cielo nocturno,justo cuando una estrella fugaz apareció y Naruto pidió su deseo en voz alta.- Deseo la paz,que el odio desaparezca y que la muerte de mi maestro no sea en vano-dijo alzando uno de sus ahora bien formados y trabajados brazos intentando atraparla,para después sumergirla de nuevo en las cálidas aguas.

\- Deberíamos regresar,es muy tarde y mañana tenéis que continuar con vuestro entrenamiento-dijo Shima,a lo que los hombres asintieron y salieron del agua,para regresar a casa y una vez allí,cada uno se fue a dormir cayendo en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE

\- Espero que puedan recuperar su cuerpo,sin ser descubiertos-dijo la rubia de ojos miel mientras miraba por la ventana.- Es un idiota,si me hubiera hecho caso,nada de esto habría pasado-dijo de forma melancólica.

\- Tsunade-sama,pare de torturarse,nadie tiene la culpa,después de todo era una misión de reconocimiento,no para luchar,pero se le fue de las manos-dijo Shizune intentando animarla,consiguiendo lo opuesto.

\- Tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando,primero Nawaki,después Dan y ahora que alguien había llenado esa agonía y hueco en mi corazón,muere,no sirvo para nada-dijo enfadada y triste al mismo tiempo y pensaba que el rubio de cabellos alborotados se enfadaría con ella,si le escuchara y tenía razón,Naruto era la fusión de esos tres y no pretendía morir bajo ningún concepto,tal y como demostró al salvarla contra Kabuto,cuando ella tenía un ataque de hemofobia.

\- Lo siento,no pretendía dañar sus sentimientos-dijo la pelinegra antes de retirarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EN EL MONTE DE LOS SAPOS.

Todos se encontraban durmiendo apaciblemente,cuando fueros despertados de forma agradable,por los brillantes rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana,alcanzando sus rostros y el suave y armonioso cantar de los pájaros que se posaban en los vidrios y algunos de ellos golpeaban el cristal,esperando algo de comida.

\- Ya voy,ya voy,no sean impacientes-dijo Shima de forma cálida antes de darles algunas migajas de pan.

\- Cinco minutos más-decía Naruto una y otra vez en sueños.

\- Lo despertaré cuando el desayuno esté listo,después de todo se esforzó demasiado y tiene que tener energía para continuar-dijo el sapo.

\- El desayuno ya está listo,ya puedes despertarle-dijo desde la cocina.

\- Naruto-chan,el desayuno.

\- Itadakimasu-dijo levantándose inmediatamente

\- Aquí tienes-dijo la sapa divertida.

Tras desayunar,los hombres se fueron a entrenar,el día será muy largo para todos,eso es algo asegurado.

\- Bueno Naruto-chan,hoy entrenarás y aprenderás a canalizar la energía de la naturaleza,debes tener cuidado y equilibrar tu chakra o te convertirás en un sapo,además es más difícil de lo que parece,porque debes de estar completamente quieto y eso a los animales y humanos,nos cuesta bastante;hoy y mañana nos ayudaremos del aceite de ese manantial,para que puedas sentir la energía-dijo detenidamente,para no tener que repetir nada.

\- Entiendo,una pregunta,¿aquí puedo utilizar el Kage Bunshin?-dijo el joven mientras se quitaba su ropa,quedando en ropa interior y con el colgante del primer Hokage,revelando los resultados del entrenamiento intensivo de el día anterior,que equivaldría a un año intensivo,brazos y piernas fuertes,abdominales bien marcados y tonificados,una espalda bien formada y separada,es decir un cuerpo totalmente esculpido por el trabajo duro.

\- Sí,pero solo 4,sino no podré detener las transformaciones,te diré que Jiraiya-chan no consiguió dominarlo del todo y si tú lo consigues,le habrás superado-dijo el sapo comenzando a extender un poco del aceite en la piel del joven,para que después éste creara 4 clones de sombra y comenzara a concentrarse en su inmovilidad,cosa que no surgió efecto y Fukasaku comenzó a golpear a los clones y al original y una vez que desaparecieron,se asustó al ver el rostro de Naruto hinchado y magullado,y creyendo que seguía con su transformación,volvió a golpearle.

\- Eso duele,no me estaba convirtiendo en nada,simplemente es que el daño de mis clones lo recibo yo y por eso tengo este aspecto-dijo mientras sobaba su cabeza y encontraba numerosos chichones.

\- Lo siento,jaja

\- Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea excelente-dijo antes de lanzarse de lleno al estanque del aceite.

\- ¿Eres idiota?¿Acaso quieres morir?

\- Tranquilo,viejo,ya le he tomado el truco,¿ves?-dijo mientras hacía clones y no se convertía en nada.

\- Eres asombrosamente idiota-dijo después de suspirar aliviado.

\- Soy el Ninja Nº1 en sorprender de Konoha-dijo orgulloso,para después ser golpeado porque había comenzado a mutarse.

\- Que parte de inmóvil no entiendes-dijo el sapo anciano resignado.-Bueno,como veo que vas bastante bien,deshaz los clones e intenta levantar las estatuas gracias a la energía de la naturaleza.

\- Voy-dijo acercándose a ellas y tras unos segundos de ejercer mucha fuerza,comenzó a levantarla,hasta tenerla sobre la cabeza,para después soltarla bruscamente- Lo has visto,soy muy fuerte-dijo sorprendido,hasta que el sonido de las estatuas cayendo como piezas de dominó hizo que se callara y tragara saliva.

\- Eres un cabeza hueca chico,bueno mientras yo voy a resolver un asunto que tengo pendiente,tu levantarás y colocarás todos los monumentos en su sitio correspondiente,empieza ya,porque hay más de 100-dijo el sapo,antes de ir a hablar con Gamabunta sobre Jiraiya.

\- Como Naruto-chan está conmigo,no puedo llevarme a Jiraiya-chan,por eso,te pido que te encargues de su cuerpo hasta que despierte-dijo Fukasaku en voz baja.

\- Entiendo,entonces yo me haré cargo de él,hasta que despierte o que Naruto se marche-dijo el enorme sapo de piel roja.

\- También tengo otra petición,quiero que me ayudes a colocar una barrera de chakra en toda la zona de entrenamiento,para que el tiempo pase más rápido y que pueda dominar y perfeccionar el modo ermitaño sin presión.

\- Será todo un placer,de hecho podemos hacerlo ahora mismo-dijo antes de hacer una serie de sellos,a los que se uniría el sapo sabio.

\- Con esto será suficiente,en las dos semanas que tenemos,allí pasará un año,aunque no quiero que dure tanto,ahora debo regresar junto a él y supervisarlo,para que no haga ninguna idiotez-dijo el sapo de pequeño tamaño antes de salir e irse con el rubio de ojos azules,que se encontraba sentado cerca de la cascada del aceite y que ya había colocado cada estatua en su lugar correspondiente.

\- Ya has terminado,entonces puedo seguir con el entrenamiento,no tenemos tiempo que perder-dijo de forma impaciente.

\- Relájate,ahora hay una barrera que hace que el tiempo pase más velozmente aquí y así podrás entrenar más y con mejores resultados.

\- Increíble,pero de todas formas voy a volver a la cascada-dijo antes de introducirse en ésta.

\- Además tu cuerpo no notará ese cambio y podrás entrenar una semana aquí y equivaldría a 4 horas fuera de esta zona.

Tal y como dijo Fukasaku,el cuerpo del rubio se adaptaba al horario fuera de la barrera de chakra y el joven aprovechó esa ventaja para darlo todo en sus entrenamientos,de hecho había pasado una semana en tiempo real y llevaba seis meses entrenando,ya había dominado el modo sennin a la perfección e incluso podía vencer al sapo sabio en un combate sin el más mínimo esfuerzo,además gracias al clima del lugar y la alimentación,había crecido 4 cm,midiendo 1'70m,aunque de tanto entrenar su atuendo había quedado destrozado, así que decidió arreglarlo a su gusto,le cortó las mangas,dejando una forma picuda,mostrando sus brazos,llevaba la chaqueta parcialmente desabrochada,revelando el final de sus pectorales,el pantalón estaba intacto y no llevaba la camiseta de malla protectora;además su cabello era más largo dándole un aspecto parecido al de cuando éste se imagina al leer el libro de Jiraiya y con las facciones de The Last,también llevaba vendas en las muñecas;todo eso le daba un aspecto extrañamente maduro y fuerte y no le sentaba nada mal;pero su estadía con los sapos había terminado,tenía un muy mal presentimiento e iba a regresar a Konoha,pues no tenía nada más que aprender ni perfeccionar.

\- Fukasaku,dejaré numerosos clones recolectando energía,no quiero que me acompañéis,porque tengo un mal presentimiento y no quiero poneros en peligro,muchas gracias por haberme entrenado y ahora,por favor llevadme a Konoha-dijo mientras ataba fuertemente su protector ninja y sus vendas de las muñecas,para después desaparecer y aparecer en lo que quedaba de su querida aldea.

\- Lo sabía,Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-dijo al contemplar el desolador paisaje de su aldea totalmente destrozada,de hecho lo único que la distinguía del resto de tierra y bosque era la roca de los Hokages y creó 2 clones de sombra- Tú irás a proteger y rescatar a Kakashi y tú,te encargarás de buscar heridos entre los escombros y llevarlos al hospital,cuando os necesite os llamaré,ahora id-dijo con voz autoritaria,antes de ir donde se encontraba Tsunade.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a la villa y destrozar los sueños y esperanzas de mis antecesores?Como la Quinta Hokage,no te lo perdonaré-dijo estallando en cólera.

\- Demasiado tarde para comprender el dolor,ahora te mataré-dijo un Pain aproximándose a ella a una velocidad de vértigo.

\- Le has hecho daño a mis personas más queridas,ahora te mataré-dijo Naruto interponiéndose en el golpe que iba dirigido a la rubia y deteniéndolo con su protector,tal y como la primera vez que pelearon codo con codo,antes de golpear al Pain con todas sus fuerzas y atravesar su cuerpo con su puño,llenando todo su brazo de sangre.

\- ¿Naruto?-preguntó extrañada,ahora el discípulo había superado al maestro,antes de desplomarse y ser atrapada por el joven.

\- Descansa,vieja,te lo mereces,ahora los jóvenes debemos actuar-dijo antes de desaparecer y dejarla junto a Sakura- Cuida de tu maestra,como una buena alumna-dijo antes de desaparecer de nuevo.


	3. Naruto Vs Pain

_**Capítulo 3: Naruto Vs Pain**_

Bueno,me sentía inspirada así que;este capítulo sigue siendo fiel al manga,pero he hecho a Naruto un poco más Badass XD,que se note el tiempo que ha estado entrenando,además de que controla mucho mejor el modo ermitaño y puede hacer muchas más técnicas seguidas,también se nota el aumento de su fuerza y para finalizar tiene un poco de NaruHina

Una vez que llegó al lugar donde se encontraban todos los Pains,se deshizo de su capa y contempló a todos sus oponentes con una mirada desbordante de odio,asco,furia y venganza,acompañada con una nueva expresión suya,tan gélida y distante que podía dejar impactado y aterrorizado a cualquier persona que mirara,e incluso tuvo cierto efecto en ellos,pues una gota de sudor frío recorrió sus rostros y apartaron la mirada.

\- Vaya,esperaba más de alguien que asesinó a mi maestro y destrozó a Konoha y a todos mis amigos y camaradas-dijo con una voz tan ronca,gélida y distante que no tenía nada que envidiar al joven Uchiha.- Venga,¿quién será mi próximo oponente?,prometo no mataros de un golpe...o quizás sí,no lo sé-dijo intentando provocar al enemigo,pero todos estaban inmóviles,así que se limitó a llamar al clon que salvó a Kakashi y ordenarle que sacara todas las barras del cadáver tan reciente,para evitar que volviera a la vida.- Mmmmm,así que será el chico de las invocaciones-dijo al ver como un gigantesco rinoceronte se aproximaba a él,a lo que reaccionó cerrando sus ojos para concentrar chakra y energía natural a su alrededor y cuando la invocación estaba donde quería los abrió expulsando toda esa cantidad de golpe,haciendo que el rinoceronte se desintegrara y dejara a la vista a dos especies de búfalos gigantes que pretendían atacarle por sorpresa,se dirigió a ellos con una velocidad nunca antes vista y tomó a cada uno por los cuernos con cada brazo y los lanzó como si fueran simples kunais,para después crear 4 clones de sombra y hacer dos shurikens rasengan y partir a éstos por la mitad y esconder a uno de ellos,que apareció bajo el Pain invocador y lo decapitó,gracias a la presión del rasengan y comenzó a quitar sus perforaciones,terminando en varios segundos,para regresar junto al original.

\- Ahora viene con el que no funcionan los ataques,entonces solo tengo que utilizar el senjutsu-dijo antes de golpearle en la mejilla,consiguiendo que se desintegrara.

\- Esto no debería de estar pasando,se supone que debería de estar enseñándote el verdadero dolor y no al revés-dijo el Pain.

\- Espera,porque solo estaba calentando,y mi postre eres tú y te aviso de que tengo mucha hambre-dijo de forma amenazante.

\- Me sorprende que hayas dominado el modo ermitaño mejor que Jiraiya-sensei.

\- ¿Eras su aprendiz y lo has matado?-dijo mientras una vena se marcaba en su frente.

\- Yo solo busco la paz,basada en el temor mutuo,una paz eterna-dijo de forma calmada.

\- ¿Bromeas?,eso es de todo menos paz,estás loco,pero voy a volverte normal a golpes-dijo chocando sus puños.- Además,mira todo lo que has hecho,no te lo voy a perdonar,Rashen Shuriken-dijo antes de lanzarlo y que al llegar,a diferencia de los anteriores se expandió,atrapó y trituró a dos de los tres restantes,salvándose el que tenía la capacidad de alterar la gravedad a su antojo y justo cuando se acercaba a él,el modo ermitaño desapareció.

\- Parece que tu tiempo y diversión han terminado,ahora es mi turno.

\- ¡No me hagas reír!,¿enserio piensas que vendría a una batalla de tal nivel sin tener ningún truco?-dijo con una sonrisa sádica,antes de deshacer uno de sus clones que se encontraban en el monte de los sapos reuniendo energía y volver al estado ermitaño.

\- No lo decía por eso,mis poderes han vuelto,ahora prepárate para sufrir y experimentar todo lo que yo-dijo antes de atraer a Naruto hacia él y clavarle numerosas barras de su metal especial,haciendo que se volviera "loco" y gritara de dolor,un dolor más psíquico que físico,pues estaba intentando controlarlo gracias al rinnegan.- Todavía no es suficiente,ahora voy a aprovechar que estás consciente para torturarte-dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y clavaba al joven rubio a una roca gigantesca sin dejar de sacar y dejar sus barras por todo su cuerpo,haciendo que éste gritara aún más,y no sabía lo que le esperaba pues en un par de segundos llegaron clones de sombra de Pain,junto con Tsunade y Kakashi,a la rubia la llevaban levantada de su cabello y al peliplata del cuello.- Tranquilo,están vivos...de momento,¿sabes?,siempre me atrajo mucho la quinta y ahora puedo torturarla como se me antoje -dijo haciendo señas al que llevaba a la Hokage,haciendo que sacara un kunai y comenzara a recorrer todo el rostro,cuello y pecho de ésta con él,haciendo que comenzara a llorar;y al de Kakashi le obligó a que comenzara a golpearle por todo el cuerpo,con gran fuerza,haciendo que escupiera sangre y quedara inconsciente.

Pero Pain no sabía lo que estaba haciendo,Naruto había comenzado a formar el manto del zorro endemoniado y ya tenía las tres colas,se liberó de todos los metales que le aprisionaban contra el muro y de un zarpazo destruyó la mitad de la túnica del pelirrojo y clavó sus garras de forma profunda por todo su torso,para después atrapar a Tsunade y Kakashi,antes de que impactaran contra el suelo,y aprovechó lo poco que le quedaba de consciencia para dejarle el colgante del primer Hokage a la rubia,para evitar romperlo durante la batalla y para terminar de ponerlo furioso,Pain lo había vuelto a aprisionar y estaba haciendo que volviera a su estado normal gracias al poder de sus ojos y esta vez lo clavó en el suelo,provocando otro cráter y se sentó sobre él y entonces fue,cuando Hinata llegó,pues estaba harta de ver como el hombre que amaba sufría por protegerlos a todos y nadie hacía nada por él.

\- Hinata,¿qué haces aquí?,vete,por favor,no eres rival para él-dijo exhausto al ser controlado por el pelirrojo.

\- Lo sé,pero no voy a abandonar,tú me salvaste y cambiaste mi vida con tu sonrisa,yo solo quería estar siempre a tu lado,y eso incluye protegerte,porque te amo-dijo la joven de pálida piel con una mirada decidida.

\- Vaya,vaya,¿has escuchado Jinchuriki?,una declaración-dijo mientras tiraba del rubio cabello del joven,para que lo mirara y éste aprovechó para escupirle en la cara- No debiste hacer eso,no tenía intención de hacerle daño,pero ahora que veo la cercanía de ambos no puedo evitarlo-dijo antes de atravesarla tal y como había hecho con él y eso fue la chispa que prendió la mecha de una furia incontrolable,provocando que gritara de una forma parecida a un gruñido animal y se convirtiera en la bestia de 6 colas y lo aprisionara contra la roca mientras presionaba con sus garras todo su cuello,pero decidió soltarlo,no iba a matarlo todavía,tenía que matarlo de una forma lenta y dolorosa,eso es por lo que pasaba por la mente del Kyubi,pues no podía permitir que su contenedor,muriera y decidió usar el Bansho Tenin,arrasando con todo a su paso,incluyendo a Pain,que salió gravemente herido y furioso,decidió utilizar el Chibaku Tenshin,atrayendo y atrapando a Naruto dentro de la enorme esfera y justo cuando creía que había vencido,éste salió de ella al convertirse en el 8 colas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MIENTRAS EN EL INTERIOR DE NARUTO.

\- ¿Por qué daña a las personas a las que amo?,¿por qué destroza mi villa? Y ¿Por qué dice que es en nombre de la paz y la justicia?,no lo entiendo,yo lo único que quería era cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi maestro.¿Por qué duele tanto?-decía un Naruto preso en su mundo interior,mientras lloraba con impotencia y fue sorprendido por el Kyubi.

\- Libera mi sello y juntos le haremos pagar por todo lo que ha hecho,Naruto-dijo el Kyubi y justo cuando iba a ser liberado,el cuarto Hokage detuvo a su hijo,

\- Nunca pensé que volvería a verte,Kyubi-dijo Minato.

\- Minato,maldito,ni muerto me dejas hacer lo que quiero-dijo el Kyubi en forma de protesta.

\- Naruto,no nos dejará tranquilos,vayamos a otra parte-dijo antes de chasquear los dedos y llevarlos a otro lugar.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Muy sencillo,yo te lo puse,porque soy tu padre-dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

\- ¿Papá?

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes,hijo?-dijo revolviendo sus ya de por si,alborotados cabellos.

\- 16.

\- Sabes de la muerte de Jiraiya,¿cierto?-dijo el joven.

\- Mmmm,sí algo así,ahora debo decirte que yo fui quién selló al Kyubi en tu interior,porque eres mi hijo y sabía que podrías dominarlo,el incidente de hace 16 años fue provocado por un miembro de Akatsuki con una máscara y puedo decir con certeza que está utilizando a Pain,aprovechándose de su rencor y pasado;no busques venganza Naruto,intenta hacerle cambiar de parecer.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Eso debes de averiguarlo tú,de todas formas eres mi hijo,no te preocupes-dijo de forma serena.

\- Pero yo no soy nada de inteligente,siempre dicen que soy un idiota sin materia gris-dijo apenado,antes de sentir la cálida mano de su padre en su cabello.

\- Eh,yo confío en ti,después de todo,los padres siempre deben creen en sus hijos y también te confío el destino de Konoha,como cuarto Hokage,Minato Namikaze-dijo antes de desvanecerse mientras lo abrazaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

DE VUELTA AL EXTERIOR

Naruto salió de la técnica de Pain en modo sabio,y gravemente herido,producto de haberse convertido en la bestia de 8 colas,su chaqueta se había desintegrado,y le faltaba la mayoría de piel en su cara,cuello y brazos,además de llevar los incontables agujeros de las malditas barras del pelirrojo por todo su cuerpo,pero por suerte no había apuntado a lugares vitales o importantes,pero aún así,su determinación y la confianza de su padre y cuarto Hokage,Minato Namikaze en él,eran lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir en pie y luchando.

\- ¿Todo esto lo he hecho yo?-dijo horrorizado mientras buscaba desesperadamente a Hinata con la mirada y se alivió al ver que estaba allí y que no la había hecho desaparecer,aunque estaba gravemente herida,así que no vaciló en ir hacia ella,cargarla en sus brazos y llevarla con Sakura,para que curara sus heridas y una vez que hizo eso volvió a su combate con el miembro de Akatsuki que le estaba causando tantos problemas. -Llévame con el auténtico Pain,necesito hablar con él cara a cara.

\- No pienso hacer eso-dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Entonces tendré que averiguar su paradero yo mismo-dijo antes de arrebatarle una de sus barras y clavársela en el hombro,y gracias al modo ermitaño pudo situar exactamente donde se encontraba el original,ahora solo quedaba librarse de éste y sabía como hacerlo,así que creó 5 copias suyas y a dos les ordenó esconderse y multiplicarse,mientras él lanzaba un Rasen Shuriken como distracción,que funcionó,dándole un intervalo de 5 segundos para acabar con él y eso hizo,ejecutó la señal y de la nada salieron 10 Narutos que apresaron a Pain y sus copias visibles estaban transpasándole dos Rasengans Gigantes del Ermitaño,uno para cada mano y que acabaron atravesando el cuerpo del enemigo;se sintió feliz,pero no era momento para celebrar,todavía tenía que tener una "pequeña" charla con el original,así que se teletransportó y entró a la guarida del enemigo,siendo atravesado por otra maldita barra receptora de chakra con el fin de controlarlo,pero Naruto expulsó un poco del chakra del Kyubi,cambiando los papeles.

\- Ahora estás bajo mi control,Jinchuriki-dijo el verdadero Nagato,que por cierto tenía un aspecto bastante mal cuidado,parecía o estaba enfermo,no era normal que se te marquen todos los huesos del cuerpo.

\- Disculpa mi osadía,pero no creo que tengas el Jinchuriki de la bestia más poderosa bajo tu control-dijo mirándolo a los ojos y dejándolo hipnotizado.- No quiero luchar,pero tampoco tengo una respuesta,solo sé que te odio y quiero matarte,pero no lo haré porque ero-sennin,mi padre,Kakashi y mucha más gente confió en mí y si te matara,solo lograría más odio,y por tanto más daño,así que te dejaré vivir y buscaré y convertiré la paz en realidad mediante mis acciones-dijo sinceramente y sin romper el contacto visual.

\- Me has impresionado,ni siquiera he tenido que contarte mi triste y devastadora historia,para que llegaras a esa conclusión.

\- Yo también tengo una historia triste,no conocí a mis padres,hoy descubro que mi padre era el relámpago amarillo de Konoha,mejor conocido como el cuarto Hokage y que selló el Kyubi en mí,atándome a este cruel destino,pero dijo que confiaba en mí y que me dejaba el destino de mi villa a mí en su nombre,no puedo cometer un simple error,así que te dejaré marchar,porque sé que no volverás.

\- No tengo nada que hacer aquí,y me has conmovido,al verte creí que eras un idiota sin materia gris,pero tienes un gran corazón y por eso confiaré en ti y devolveré la vida a todas las personas que he matado hoy-dijo antes de hacer numerosos sellos y al minuto morir.

\- Naruto Uzumaki,Nagato confió en ti,así que yo también lo haré y abandonaré Akatsuki-dijo antes de cargar con el cuerpo inerte del portador del Rinnegan.

Tras haber cumplido su misión y promesa con varias personas,Naruto se sintió extrañamente más ligero,pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso,lo más importante era comprobar el estado de todos,en especial de cierta pelinegra de ojos perlados que tuvo el valor de intervenir por él,aunque supiera que podía morir en el intento,había consumido demasiado chakra para transportarse a donde estuvieran todos,así que debía llegar de árbol en árbol,lo más rápido que le permitía su condición,que no era mucho,pues al más mínimo movimiento comenzaba a sangrar y retorcerse de dolor,pero no podía rendirse ahora,su meta se había convertido en llegar consciente a donde estuvieran todos y por raro que parezca lo consiguió.

\- Ohh,venga chicos,¿por qué tenéis esa cara?,no estamos en ningún funeral,deberíais estar felices de que el enemigo haya sido derrotado y de que nadie haya muerto-dijo el joven rubio,provocando que todos lo miraran como a un salvador y luego se horrorizaran al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

\- ¿Cómo puedes caminar y hablar en esa condición?-preguntó Kakashi con dificultad- Te debo una y muy grande,de no ser por tu clon hubiera muerto al utilizar mi nuevo sharingan.

\- No tenéis que agradecerme nada,he hecho lo que debía y lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho,por cierto,¿cómo están la vieja y Hinata?-dijo preocupado buscándolas con la mirada.

\- Tsunade-sama está...en coma,ha utilizado demasiado chakra para protegernos y Hinata está inconsciente todavía,aunque he curado sus heridas-dijo la pelirrosa.

\- Llegué demasiado tarde,lo siento,tendré que disculparme con ella cuando despierte-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia las inconscientes y se sentaba entre ellas.- Soy un mal aspirante a Hokage,no pude protegerlas-dijo apenado antes de volver a ponerse el colgante del primer Hokage.

\- Naruto,deja que cure tus heridas-dijo Sakura.

\- Céntrate en curarle lo que le hicieron a Tsunade,yo puedo curarme solo-dijo antes de ponerse a reunir energía natural y convertirse en ermitaño de nuevo,pues Fukasaku le dijo que en esa transformación,sus heridas sanarían antes y también gracias al Kyubi,estando curado en menor tiempo que lo que hubieran tardado con el ninjutsu médico,dejando a todos impresionados con su asombroso cambio.- ¿Qué miráis?,¿ahora os dais cuenta de que me he vuelto más alto,fuerte y musculoso?,que decepción-dijo bromeando,antes de mirar como su compañera de equipo estaba exhausta y no podía hacer mucho más por ellas. - Sakura,deja que te ayude,para de curarlas y descansa,yo les daré un poco de mi chakra-dijo antes de poner una mano en la frente de ambas y transmitir un poco de su energía,haciendo que Tsunade recuperara su forma joven y la marca en su frente y que Hinata despertara,encontrándose con la mirada celeste tan preocupada del joven rubio y que al contemplar su torso desnudo y lo apuesto que se había vuelto,se sonrojó como un tomate y volvió a desmayarse.

\- La culpa es tuya,Naruto-dijo Sakura bromeando.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué le ocurre esto cada vez que estoy cerca de ella-dijo para si mismo,mientras colocaba la cabeza de Hinata en su regazo,para que estuviera cómoda.

\- Estáis agotados chicos,descansad,yo haré guardia,después de todo ya estoy recuperado,no os preocupéis por nada,Tsunade ya no está en coma y no tardará nada en despertar gracias a que he restaurado sus reservas de chakra y como he dicho antes,debo disculparme con las dos,por no haberlas protegido-dijo de forma cálida mientras sonreía tal y como hacía su difunto padre.

\- De acuerdo,pero no te presiones demasiado o terminarás durmiendo agotado-dijo Kakashi mientras salía acompañado por todos los demás,la verdad a nadie le vendría nada mal un poco de descanso y gracias a Yamato,Konoha estaba casi reconstruida y una vez que Naruto se quedó solo,colocó la cabeza de la rubia de carácter temperamental en la otra parte de su regazo,para evitar que cuando despertara tuviera dolor de cuello;el tiempo iba pasando y Naruto se divertía viendo y escuchando a las dos chicas.

\- Se ven tan monas,plácidamente dormidas-dijo el rubio de forma cálida. -Sobretodo Hinata,es tan adorable-dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y se vio atraído a acariciar su rostro,descubriendo que era demasiado suave y cálida y le daban unas ganas enormes de estrecharla entre sus brazos como si fuera un osito de peluche;de hecho de vez en cuando pronunciaba su nombre mientras sonreía y se ruborizara levemente;y Tsunade se veía adorable,pero sin perder su atractivo y sensualidad característica y ésta tenía un rostro más bien triste,tanto que tuvo que secar sus lágrimas varias veces mientras ella decía: "Jiraiya,no te vayas,por favor,yo te..." y paraba en seco,incluso dormida seguía siendo la misma orgullosa de siempre,pero era algo seguro que es "yo te amo",tras una hora,Naruto comenzó a jugar y acariciar los suaves cabellos de éstas,porque según él,siempre había querido hacerlo,pero nunca pudo,para después detenerse,pues sería algo embarazoso que despertaran y lo encontraran acariciando sus cabellos mientras sonreía cálidamente;pero no pudo retener sus instintos durante mucho tiempo,pues justo antes de que despertaran estaba jugando con sus cabellos y al verlas volver en si,una sonrisa cálida y amorosa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Buenos días,bellas durmientes,lleváis durmiendo desde ayer por la tarde-dijo de forma cálida.

\- ¿Naruto?-dijeron ambas extrañadas,pues todavía no estaban despiertas del todo.

\- Me teníais muy preocupado,he tenido que daros parte de mi chakra,sobretodo a ti,Tsunade y Hinata,no vuelvas a hacer eso,creí que habías muerto-dijo apenado,para después sonreír y estrecharlas entre sus fuertes brazos,pero había algo con lo que no contaba,seguía con el torso desnudo.- Perdón,ha sido un malentendido,estaba tan preocupado que no he dormido nada en dos días y llevo a vuestro lado desde que terminé mi batalla,de hecho me curé yo solo,para permitir descansar a los demás y estoy haciendo guardia desde entonces.

\- No pasa nada-dijeron ambas sonrojadas,cada una a su manera,Tsunade apartando la mirada y de forma orgullosa,mientras que Hinata era agachando la mirada y de forma tierna y tímida.

\- Pero,¿cómo has podido cambiar tanto en una semana?-preguntó extrañada la quinta.

\- Muy sencillo entrenamiento intensivo con más de 300 clones de sombra y gracias a una barrera de chakra pude entrenar durante 6 meses,mientras que aquí pasó una semana y ahora,debo pediros perdón,por no haber podido protegeros,soy un mal candidato a Hokage,si no pude protegeros a vosotras,como voy a proteger a la villa-dijo el joven de ojos azules.

\- No seas tonto,has protegido a toda Konoha,cuando mandaste a tus clones a salvar a Kakashi y a rescatar a heridos,además has estado toda la noche velando por nuestra seguridad-dijo Hinata mirando al rubio a los ojos.

\- Ella tiene razón,además ya te debo mi vida por 3 veces,¿cómo puedes decir que no me has protegido?

\- ¿Enserio?,estaba preocupado de que estuvierais enfadadas conmigo-dijo aliviado,antes de ser rodeado por ellas en un muy sofocante abrazo,por el cual Jiraiya hubiera matado.- Tsunade,Hinata,no puedo respirar-dijo mientras era sofocado y un hilo de líquido carmesí salía de su nariz.

\- Parece que Jiraiya no solo te entrenó-dijo la rubia divertida.

\- No sería un hombre si no hubiera reaccionado de esa forma-dijo excusándose antes de sentir como la joven de ojos perlados limpiaba su sangre con un pañuelo.- Gracias Hinata,te admiro por ser tan valiente,dudo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú-dijo de forma cálida con una gran sonrisa.

\- Te conozco y sé que no dejarías a nadie tirado-dijo sinceramente,para después sonrojarse,pues eso significaba que recordaba su confesión.-Etto,Naruto-kun-dijo volviendo a su típica timidez,haciendo que Naruto volviera a abrazarla amorosamente.

\- Eres demasiado linda-dijo divertido antes de separarse de ella dejándola completamente roja.- Bueno,ahora creo que deberíamos decirle a todo el mundo que estáis bien-dijo levantándose y al intentar dar un paso se desplomó y la joven de cabello negro azulado evitó que se cayera.

\- Ese idiota como siempre,ha hecho más de lo que debía-dijo antes de hacerle un chequeo rápido- Parece que no exageraba al decir que nos había dado parte de su chakra,de hecho yo me siento mucho más poderosa y energética que de costumbre y está completamente,tal y como dijo no ha dormido en dos días,si no hubiera peleado,no pasaría nada,pero si que lo ha hecho,así que no creo que despierte hasta mañana y deberíamos llevarlo al hospital y dejarlo en observación.


	4. ¡Jiraiya despierta!

Bueno queridos lectores,ahí va otro cap,centrado exclusivamente en Jiraiya,su entrenamiento,como rejuvenece y un cambio de estilo que sorprenderá a todos y con razón,además de que Naruto se convertirá en jounin.

 _ **Capítulo 4: Jiraiya despierta y ...¿Naruto es jounin?**_

El hijo del cuarto Hokage, se había ido derecho a luchar por su aldea y gente,dejando a los sapos que cuidaron de él en su entrenamiento muy preocupados,pues no quiso ponerlos en peligro y fue solo,a pesar de las protestas de todos,ni siquiera se llevó a Gamabunta,para que luchara con él,era una idiotez que solo el rubio de cabellos alborotados podría hacer para asegurar la seguridad de todos;pero confiarían en él,porque se había sometido a un entrenamiento inhumano durante 6 meses. El tiempo pasaba y no recibían ninguna información de su paradero o estado,pero no debían perder la calma,después de todo era el hijo del Cuarto y discípulo del Sannin Jiraiya,además de haber heredado sus voluntades, y justo cuando comenzaban a perder la esperanza,Konoha contactó con ellos,con la buena noticia de que no había muertos,Pain había sido vencido por Naruto;pero había quedado totalmente destrozada,aunque eso no importaba tanto como las vidas de sus habitantes y tras recibir esa información pudieron relajarse y respirar alviados;y no era la única buena noticia del día,Jiraiya había despertado y como sus maestros fueron corriendo a comprobar su condición.

\- Jiraiya-chan,¿estás bien?-dijo el matrimonio de sapos.

\- Tsunade-dijo todavía inconsciente.

\- Es un pervertido con un gran corazón de oro,que siempre ha amado a la misma mujer-dijo Fukasaku.

\- Mmmmm,¿dónde me encuentro?,¿he muerto?-dijo el peliblanco al abrir los ojos y ser molestado por la luminosidad de la habitación,volviéndolos a cerrar.

\- Estás en el monte de los sapos,y no,no has muerto,pero te ha faltado muy poco-dijo Shima.

\- ¿Enserio?,eso quiere decir que he estado a punto de morir 3 veces y no he muerto,¡puedo considerarme inmortal!-dijo de forma infantil mientras se incorporaba del futón en el que se encontraba.

\- Jiraiya-chan,mientras estabas inconsciente,entrenamos a Naruto y debo decirte que dominó el modo sennin a la perfección y que ha vencido a Pain-dijo el sapo de grandes y encrespadas cejas.

\- ¿Qué?,eso es genial,estoy orgulloso de ser su maestro y de que sea el chico de la profecía-dijo alegre

\- Y he obtenido algunos consejos para entrenarte y que finalmente obtengas el modo ermitaño a la perfección

\- Si has descubierto eso,¿qué hacemos hablando?,debo entrenar para poder proteger a todos,además antes de reencontrarme con Tsunade he de ser mucho más fuerte- dijo dando un salto y poniéndose en pie,inmediatamente.

\- Debes descansar-dijeron ambos resignados,de tal palo tal astilla,alumno y maestro eran dos gotas de agua.

\- Ya claro,¿y qué será lo próximo?¿dejar de ser pervertido?,o aún peor¿olvidar a Tsunade y mi amor por ella?-dijo con ironía,antes de hacer estiramientos.

\- De acuero,tú ganas-dijo el sapo resignado- Pero antes de eso,quiero que te bañes en las fuentes gemelas,te sanarán y rejuvenecerán.

\- ¿Me deja usarlas?,nunca pensé que éste momento llegaría-dijo mientras lloraba de emoción y abrazaba a ambos sapos felizmente.

\- Mientras te bañas,prepararé el lugar de tu entrenamiento.

\- Sí-dijo corriendo hacia la puerta,antes de salir e ir a los manantiales de la vida eterna y una vez allí,se desvistió y se sumergió en el de la sanación primero,para terminar de curar todas sus heridas,y cuando éstas dejaron de doler y se cicatrizaron,se sumergió en el de la juventud y pensó en él,cuando iba de un lado a otro escribiendo su primer libro,y ese aspecto tomó,es decir que rejuveneció hasta los 25 años y además su largo cabello se esfumó,dejando el que tenía en aquella época,y obviamente al rejuvenecer desaparecieron sus arrugas e incluso la verruga desapareció.

\- No me puedo creer que haya funcionado,ahora me siento mucho más activo y ya no seré nunca más el sannin que más envejece,seguro que Tsunade se sorprende al verme así-dijo sorprendido y en la última parte se sonrojó al imaginarse como correría hacia él,para que la atrapara en sus brazos y después besarla;aunque sabía que nunca pasaría eso,soñar es gratis,¿no?(o quizás no esté soñando del todo). Tras eso salió de las cristalinas y gélidas aguas,para vestirse,mientras pensaba que debería cambiar su vestimenta,para adaptarla a su edad y justo entonces,recordó que los sapos sabios,debían tener su antigua armadura de combate que utilizó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi y donde fue nombrado como Sannin,junto con Tsunade y Orochimaru.

\- Si has terminado ya,vamos a entrenar Jiraiya-dijo viendo como su todavía aprendiz pensaba concienzudamente en algo- Y te recomiendo que te quedes en ropa interior o destrozarás tus ropajes;hoy comenzaremos con un poco de entrenamiento físico,que será igual que el de Naruto.

\- Si mi alumno lo consiguió,yo debo igualarlo-dijo entusiasmado,mientras apretaba un puño y sus ojos se volvían llamas.

\- Dudo que logres igualarlo,él hizo más de 500 clones de sombra y repitió el entrenamiento por 4 veces sin desfallecer.

\- Pero...no debes desanimarme,se supone que el trabajo de un maestro es motivar a su alumno-dijo apenado,era algo obvio que no podría alcanzar su destreza con el Kage Bunshin,pero no le había dado mucha importancia y esas palabras de Fukasaku se sintieron para él,como un cubo de agua helada tirado sobre él.

\- Te equivocas,mi trabajo es mantenerte con los pies en la tierra y evitar que te maten... otra vez.

\- No seas así,odio cuando te haces el estricto y el guay-dijo de forma infantil,tal y como su pupilo se quejaba de Sasuke.

\- De acuerdo,pero deja de poner morritos-dijo el sapo divertido mientras se alejaba,dando pequeños saltos.

\- Sigues haciéndolo,viejo-dijo protestando antes de comenzar a seguirle,hasta llegar a donde siempre había entrenado.

\- Gamabunta y yo hemos hecho una barrera de chakra para que el tiempo pase más rápido ahí dentro y tu cuerpo esté acostumbrado al transcurso normal;para ser exactos en dos semanas entrenarás como en un año.

\- Eso es impresionante,¡quiero empezar ya!,¡qué debo hacer!

\- 100 flexiones con cada brazo,50 dominadas,100 sentadillas espartanas y 100 abdominales.

\- De acuerdo,también seguiré lo que hizo Naruto y haré el Kage Bunshin,aunque solo pueda utilizar 10-dijo antes de comenzar a ejercitarse junto con sus copias,una vez que lo terminó,decidió repetirlo dos veces más y una vez que finalizó todas,deshizo las copias y se sintió golpeado por un calor y cansancio extremos,tanto que decidió lanzarse al primer estanque que vio,sin darse cuenta que era el de el aceite de sapo.

\- Veo que estás muy motivado,pero no deberías hacer eso sino quieres morir-dijo antes de golpearlo varias veces con su bastón,hasta que volvió a su forma humana.

\- Uffff,eso estuvo cerca,gracias-dijo aliviado antes de impregnar un poco de ese aceite en su cuerpo,para después hacer clones y centrarse en la inmovilidad.

(Se lo está tomando demasiado enserio,tanto que cuesta creer que sea él,supongo que tiene una motivación especial,y será la misma que hizo que no muriera)

\- Oye,yo sé hacer esto y supongo que me ordenarás levantar las estatuas como siempre,así que,¿por qué no empiezo ya?-dijo Jiraiya sin perder la concentración.

\- Vale,pero para darle mayor emoción,levanta una con cada brazo y da 50 vueltas a todo lo que abarca la barrera.

\- Ése es el señor,que conozco yo-dijo con una gran sonrisa y él,junto con sus clones comenzaron a ejecutar el mandato que se les había impuesto,era un poco duro,pero no tenía tiempo para quejarse,debía volverse más fuerte y proteger a la mujer que amaba.

\- Pues tú no eres el Jiraiya-chan que yo conozco,eres mucho más serio y eficiente,supongo que eres un idiota enamorado,centrado en el bienestar de su amada-dijo el sapo de minúsculo tamaño de forma simple,provocando que todos los Jiraiyas se sonrojaran como nunca antes habían experimentado.

\- Tienes razón,Tsunade es mi motivación y fue mi salvación;por eso yo seré su salvador cuando se encuentre en peligro-dijo colocando las estatuas en su lugar con una sonrisa idiota,definitivamente esa mujer hace estragos en el sannin,todo en ella es perfecto a su parecer,figura esbelta,106cm de pecho,su cabello de oro,sus ojos miel,sus uñas pintadas de rojo y sus labios con un suave brillo,que le hacían ver increíblemente sexy,una mirada seria que le ponía contra las cuerdas y si tenía una mirada dulce y preocupada,mientras estaba ruborizada se veía linda y frágil,cosa que no es,puede ser de todo,menos frágil,pues casi le mata cuando intentó espiarla;sin duda ella era la perfección en sus ojos.

\- Entiendo como te sientes,pero Jiraiya... ella nunca te ha...-iba a terminar la frase,cuando el peliblanco comenzó a hablar.

\- Me da igual,ella me salvó cuando su imagen y lo último que me dijo aparecieron en mi mente,así que debo agradecérselo y simplemente tengo que luchar por su amor,ella ha sufrido mucho y mi meta es hacer que su corazón y alma se sanen con mi amor-dijo alzando la voz algo molesto,sabía que la rubia no le correspondía,pero jamás se rendiría,y en la última parte su voz se tornó a una dulce,pero decidida;él era Jiraiya,uno de los sannin,también conocido como ero-sennin y jamás tiraría la toalla con la única persona que ocupó,ocupa y ocupará su corazón.

Tras eso comieron el almuerzo que Shima cocinó,descansaron a la sombra de las gigantescas hojas mientras contemplaban el azul cielo y al poco tiempo volvieron al entrenamiento,esta vez en los pilares picudos(sí,han leído bien,no sé como nombrarlas XD) y con un tablón,pero como el pervertido era experto en eso,su maestro decidió que tendría que mantener el equilibrio con un brazo,cuando lo consiguiera con el otro;al igual que con los pies e incluso con la cabeza,cosa que provocó que el peliblanco se diera de bruces contra el suelo incontables veces,pero abandonar no era una opción para él,así que regresaba a la punta y volvía a caer,hasta que consiguió mantenerse y entonces,al cambiar de lado,terminaba repitiendo el proceso anterior una y otra vez,de hecho le resultó tan difícil que empleó varios meses dentro de la barrera para conseguir una estabilidad digna de su duro trabajo y que dio sus frutos,siendo capaz de reunir energía natural en cualquier posición,comparado con esa fase,dominar el modo sennin,fue pan comido,en su estado completo,sus ojos se tornaban de un color verde pardo con la pupila característica,y le salía una línea curva de cada párpado,color azul claro,se volvía más musculoso y tonificado y su cabello se erizaba ligeramente;y como el senjutsu y los kates de rana los tenía más que dominados,se centró en perfeccionar su control con ese modo,tanto que no necesitaba estar inmóvil para entrar en él,pues había estado practicando mientras corría,comía,entrenaba y el resultado fue todo un éxito,pues llevó al modo a su máximo esplendor,permitiéndole demostrar todo su poder y potencial,con un tiempo ilimitado y que restauraba su chakra gracias a la misma energía natural,sin ser convertido en sapo;aunque había empleado todo el tiempo que se le había dado sin salir ni un momento de la barrera y por tanto no estaba al tanto de la situación del mundo ninja y que una guerra había comenzado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MIENTRAS JIRAIYA ENTRENABA DURANTE DOS SEMANAS.

Naruto despertó en una habitación desconocida,que era totalmente blanca,tanto paredes,como suelo y cama,a lo que el joven observaba cada detalle con curiosidad,aunque sin mucha precisión,pues estaba recién despierto,pero eso no le impidió ver a cierta joven de cabello negro azulado,piel pálida y ojos lilas,que dormía plácidamente apoyada en su cama,mientras sujetaba su mano de forma cálida y entonces comprendió todo,después de que Tsunade y ella despertaran,él quiso avisar de todo a los residentes,pero colapsó debido al cansancio, el consumo de chakra y daños internos al haberse convertido en la bestia de 8 colas;se encontraba en el hospital y Hinata no se había apartado de su lado en ningún momento,y gracias a que iba visualizando mejor,pudo ver un recipiente de agua y que tenía un trapo en la frente,así que supuso que estuvo todo el día y la noche en vela,vigilando su fiebre y eso le conmovió,¿qué había hecho él,para merecer el corazón de la pelinegra?,era demasiado para él y sin pensarlo dos veces,salió de la cama,tomó a Hinata en sus fuertes brazos y la dejó en la cama,para después arroparla y besarla en la frente de forma dulce y sincera, y entonces,ésta despertó,descubriendo al joven rubio en ese momento tan vergonzoso.

\- ¿Naruto-kun?-dijo de forma tierna,mientras se ruborizaba.

\- Shhhh,descansa,te lo mereces,ahora yo cuidaré de ti-dijo posando su dedo índice en los finos labios de la heredera Hyuga,y después le besó la mejilla,mientras sostenía su mano y la joven gracias a la calidez de sus gestos y su mano fue conciliando un profundo y dulce sueño.

\- Que bien que hayas despertado,Naruto,llevas un día durmiendo-dijo la rubia de escandalosa figura,apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

\- Supongo que volví a excederme,pero no me importa,después de todo,todos se encuentran bien-dijo de forma cálida sin apartar su mirada del rostro de la pelinegra.

\- Es normal que esté agotada,después de todo no se ha apartado de ti ni un segundo y ha sido quién ha cuidado y vigilado tu estado,durante todo un día sin descanso-dijo mientras la miraba de forma dulce.

\- Tsunade,siento tener que pedirte esto,pero mi ropa quedó totalmente destrozada y no tengo ninguna más,podrías conseguirme algo,por favor,le prometí que no me alejaría de ella hasta que despertara y soy un hombre de palabra-dijo apenado.

\- Supongo que querrás un atuendo ninja y alguno normal,¿cierto?

\- Sí,creo que los que tengo no me estarán bien,de hecho son los mismos que tenía con 12 años-dijo riendo nerviosamente.

\- ¿No tenías dinero para comprarte?-preguntó con curiosidad

\- No es eso,vivía solo y era comer o vestirme,así que la decisión era clara,además,cada vez que tenía ahorros de mis misiones ninja,ero-sennin los gastaba en sake,aunque también lo utilizaba para sobornar a algunos sospechosos y conseguir información-dijo de forma simple,mientras recordaba sus momentos con el peliblanco pervertido.

\- Comprendo,veré que puedo hacer,y creo que tengo una idea,solo espera un poco-dijo la Hokage antes de irse.

\- Me pregunto qué se le habrá ocurrido-dijo sonriendo y sin perderse ni un detalle de todas las expresiones que hacía la ojilila,mientras dormía.- Es demasiado linda-dijo antes de acariciar su suave rostro con la punta de sus dedos de forma cálida y suave.

A los diez minutos apareció la Quinta,cargada con una montaña de ropa que casi no cabía por la puerta.

\- Toda esta ropa,perteneció a tu padre,y por lo tanto debes tenerla tú-dijo sonriendo al ver como la cara del joven ojiazul reflejaba una gran sorpresa y la miró con tanta ternura y calidez que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

\- Eres la mejor,Tsunade-dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Todavía hay una sorpresa-dijo antes de mostrarle un uniforme de jounin,es decir un chaleco táctico,solo que era naranja,con el símbolo Uzumaki en negro en la espalda,camiseta de manga larga negra,al igual que los pantalones,junto con unos guantes parecidos a los de Kakashi. - Ahora eres oficialmente un jounin,hablé con las otras aldeas ninjas sobre mi decisión y todas estuvieron de acuerdo en ello,así que ya estás a muy poco de cumplir tu sueño,Naruto-dijo cálidamente.

\- ¿Sabes que te adoro?-dijo el joven bromeando- Te abrazaría ahora mismo y no te dejaría ir en un par de minutos,pero debo cumplir mi promesa,aunque también te juro que lo haré en cuanto Hinata despierte-dijo sonriendo abiertamente y se sonrojaba de la emoción.

\- Tomaré tu palabra,pero ahora elige algún atuendo y llevo los demás a tu casa-dijo divertida,sin duda alguna el joven de cabellos alborotados podía hacer desaparecer su vacío,aunque solo fuera un poco.

\- Entonces quiero ese-dijo señalando a una chaqueta blanca con rayas azules en las mangas,una camiseta de rejilla y unos pantalones y zapatos ninja negros,dejando a la Hokage extrañada,porque era el atuendo preferido del Cuarto cuando era joven,ciertamente eran padre e hijo y al pensar en eso a la rubia se le escapó una risa.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes?-preguntó extrañado.

\- Porque ese era el traje favorito de tu padre cuando tenía tu edad.

\- Después de todo soy su hijo-dijo divertido.

\- Bueno,llevaré todo esto a tu casa y volveré a la aburrida oficina-dijo suspirando levemente.

\- Tranquila,Tsunade-hime,si tengo tiempo iré a hacerle compañía y a ayudarla en lo que pueda-dijo caballerosamente,antes de reírse y ser seguido por la rubia.

\- Las puertas están abiertas,y déjeme decirle que esperaré con ansias su visita-dijo siguiéndole el juego antes de desaparecer.

Tras eso la calma volvió a la habitación y Hinata despertó a las tres horas,encontrándose con la celeste mirada del rubio que la volvía loca.

\- Buenos días,Hinata,tal y como prometí no me he alejado de ti,y tampoco he soltado nuestras manos-dijo dulcemente.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor?-preguntó intentando ocultar su nerviosismo y rubor.

\- Por supuesto que sí,con una enfermera como tú,¿quién no se mejoraría?-dijo con una mirada y voz cálida.

\- …-la joven se limitó a sonrojarse y jugar con sus dedos de forma tímida.

\- No tienes que decir nada,ahora espera que me cambie y te acompaño a tu casa,¿vale?-dijo antes de desenlazar su mano con la de la joven y levantarse dispuesto a irse,pero fue detenido porque la pelinegra le estaba agarrando por la camiseta.

\- No voy a irme,simplemente voy a cambiarme,ver tanto blanco está empezando a deteriorarme la vista-dijo bromeando.

Dicho y hecho,se cambió y regresó a la habitación,dejando impresionada a la joven,al ver lo bien que le sentaba ese atuendo y Naruto se encontraba feliz,porque así se sentía más cerca de su padre,debía agradecerle enormemente a Tsunade,por todo lo que había hecho por él.

\- Bueno Hinata,¿nos vamos?-dijo con una radiante sonrisa que sonrojó a la pelinegra levemente.

\- Sí,Naruto-kun-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre el joven rubio en una posición bastante comprometida,pues sus labios estaban a punto de entrar en contacto,haciendo que ambos quedaran paralizados sin saber que hacer.

\- Parece que alguien no se encuentra bien del todo-dijo bromeando y muy sonrojado,pues podía sentir los pechos de la joven sobre su torso,pero no debía dejarse llevar por sus instintos,así que se incorporó y le ofreció su mano a la joven.

\- Gracias-dijo sonrojada,antes de tomar su mano y ser sorprendida cuando fue levantada con fuerza y se encontraba entre los fuertes brazos de Naruto y arropada en su pecho.

\- Así se llevan las princesas,¿cierto?-dijo divertido y con una dulce sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar con ella en brazos.

\- Naruto-kun-dijo antes de desmayarse con la mayor intensidad de su vida,si podía desmayarse solo con estar cerca de él o cuando le hablaba,imaginaos al tenerla en sus brazos.

\- Nunca cambiará-dijo riendo,ya habían salido del hospital y ahora era lo peor,o mejor respecto a opiniones,debía atravesar la aldea con ella en sus brazos,tal y como si de una princesa se tratara,hasta llegar a las puertas de la mansión Hyuga y llamar a los portones que la custodiaban y abrió Neji.

\- ¿Naruto?-preguntó extrañado al contemplar como llevaba a su prima.

\- Entrega especial,la dejo en tus manos,literalmente-dijo bromeando antes de dejar a Hinata con él.

\- ¿Estaba tan cansada que no podía caminar y se ha dormido en tus brazos?

\- Algo así,jaja,se ha desmayado al verse en mis brazos,pero sí que estaba agotada,cuando despierte dile que me hizo muy feliz y que estoy meditando sobre eso,ella entenderá lo que quiere decir-dijo antes de hacer una reverencia y retirarse,para poner rumbo a la oficina del Hokage,no tenía tiempo que perder así que comenzó a correr,llegando en un par de minutos y una vez allí llamó a la puerta y entró,descubriendo que solo estaba Tsunade y no Shizune.

\- Hola vieja-dijo entrando a la sala- ¿Y Shizune?

\- Hola Naruto,está recuperándose en el hospital,después de todo fue herida muy seriamente,así que hoy estoy sola-dijo suspirando.

\- Yo seré tu asistente hasta que se recupere-dijo sonriente.

\- ¿De verdad?-dijo de forma infantil.- Quiero decir lo que quieras-dijo intentando disimular su emoción.

\- Por supuesto,después de todo,seré Hokage,así que aprenderé algo muy importante-dijo con determinación.

\- Ah,toma se me olvidó darte esto-dijo lanzándole un protector ninja.- Perteneció al cuarto Hokage y el tuyo se rompió en la pelea con Pain-dijo antes de verse envuelta en un cálido abrazo del joven de ojos azules.

\- Eres la mejor Tsunade-dijo emocionado mientras la lanzaba sobre su cabeza y la atrapaba en sus brazos varias veces.-Lo siento,creo que me emocioné-dijo riendo nerviosamente antes de depositarla en el suelo.

\- Da igual,me ha gustado,nunca pensé que me celebrarían así y menos una sola persona-dijo levemente sonrojada,sonriendo.

\- Cuando lo necesites solo tienes que pedirlo-dijo divertido,ver las distintas facetas de la quinta Hokage,era algo muy extraño,podía ir desde enfadada,a tierna en varios segundos.

\- Lo pensaré,bueno y ahora,¿por qué no te pruebas tu uniforme de jounin,Naruto?-dijo sonriente,antes de lanzarle su uniforme nuevo

\- Será todo un placer-dijo antes de introducirse en una pequeña habitación,para cambiarse y al salir dejó a la Hokage sorprendida.

\- Te ves genial,no tienes nada que envidiarle a tu difunto padre-dijo la rubia.

\- ¿Envidiarle?

\- Sí,jaja,tu padre era muy guapo y atractivo,además de que enamoraba a todas las mujeres con su personalidad,pero solo tenía ojos para tu madre,en definición el hombre soñado-dijo de forma nostálgica.

\- Osea que quieres decir que me veo tan bien como él-dijo emocionado y de forma infantil.

\- Sí,solo que eres más mono,por la forma de tu cara y ojos,además de tus marcas en forma de bigotes-dijo divertida,le encantaba ponerlo a prueba.

\- E,eso es mentira,vieja,yo no soy mono,ttebayo-dijo cabizbajo y muy sonrojado.

\- Y esa parte de tu personalidad es igual a la de tu madre,Kushina-dijo bromeando.

\- Dejemos eso a un lado y comencemos con el papeleo-dijo disimulando su sonrojo.

\- De acuerdo-dijo refunfuñando de forma infantil,mientras ponía morritos.

\- Tú también eres muy mona,vieja-dijo divertido.

\- Cállate-dijo igual que antes,comenzando a rellenar papeles.

\- Mmmm,oye vieja,¿es normal que haya un halcón golpeando la ventana?-dijo inocentemente.

\- Abre la ventana,debe ser algún comunicado importante-dijo antes de que dicho animal entrara y ella sacara un papel de su pata y comenzara a leerlo,cambiando su semblante a uno muy,pero que muy furioso,atemorizando al joven rubio de cabellos alborotados.

\- ¿Qué ocurre,vieja?-preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Sasuke ha atrapado al hermano del Raikage,el jinchuriki del hachibi,para extraerle la bestia,porque se ha unido a Akatsuki.

\- ¿QUÉ?,ese idiota,creía que cuando matara a Itachi regresaría a Konoha-dijo enfadado.

\- Y el Raikage nos ha citado a los 5 kages a una reunión,para tomar medidas

\- Genial Sasuke,ahora si que la has liado-dijo con ironía.

\- Tú me acompañarás y tratarás de convencerle,después de todo esa es tu especialidad.

\- Vale,y ¿cuándo nos vamos?

\- Mañana.

\- Démonos prisa,hay que terminar todo esto,te ayudaré,no podemos irnos y dejar todo esto sin terminar-dijo antes de sentarse a su lado con su personalidad oculta,gracias a su ayuda pudieron terminarlo todo,aunque terminaron cuando era de noche.

\- Gracias Naruto,has sido de gran ayuda,ahora descansa,nos esperan muchos problemas.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado,en el siguiente capítulo irán a la reunión y narraré la emboscada de Sasuke y Tobi entre otras cosas,pero obviamente,lo alteraré para que se adapte a la historia. Queridos lectores,¿por qué no comentan T_T?,me siento solita y se me quitan las ganas de escribir :(,pero bueno sois libres de hacer lo que queráis ;)


	5. Camino a la Reunión

Muchas gracias por comentar,me habéis dado inspiración :),bueno tal y como dije en el capítulo anterior,se centra en el camino hacia la reunión de los Kages,un Sasuke sádico que tortura hasta la muerte literalmente a Danzou y qué harán Naruto y Tsunade,mientras llega el día de la reunión. Por cierto,he dibujado al Naruto actual del fic y he hecho ligeros cambios,aquí dejo el link,muy pronto estará el de Jiraiya,pero ese es más difícil jaja. art/Naruto-Jounin-625534528

 _ **Capítulo 5: Camino a la reunión,venganza...y ¿aguas termales?**_

La noche había pasado,y se había hecho demasiado larga para cierto rubio de ojos azules,pues se encontraba nervioso y ansioso por acompañar a la quinta Hokage a la reunión de los Kages,por eso apenas había conciliado el sueño y cuando se durmió,era la hora de levantarse,pero decidió dormir un poco más,hasta que la quinta irrumpió en su apartamento,pues había dormido demasiado y tendrían que haberse ido hace ya,y como estaba harta de esperar fue a buscarlo.

\- Naruto,idiota,llegaremos tarde-dijo gritando al entrar en la morada del rubio y que para su sorpresa estaba bastante limpia y organizada;como no encontró respuesta decidió entrar a la habitación del hijo del cuarto y despertarlo a su manera,es decir,con un puñetazo.- ¡Naruto,despierta de una vez!-dijo decidida a golpearle con todas sus fuerzas y cual fue su sorpresa al ver como el joven,aún dormido atrapaba su puño y la atraía a su torso con fuerza,mientras la retenía por la cintura,haciendo que fuera imposible escapar.

Quien hubiera imaginado que dicho joven tuviera tantos reflejos y fortaleza mientras dormía,además de que Tsunade estaba en una posición verdaderamente comprometida,estaba sobre Naruto,con sus enormes pechos presionados en el musculoso y bien formado torso del joven y su cabeza estaba en el hombro de éste,mientras que él seguía presionándola,pero extrañamente no era una forma brusca o dolorosa,simplemente no podía moverse,pero no la estaba dañando,definitivamente,nunca había pensado que el joven pudiera hacerla rebajarse hasta tales extremos de tener que utilizar su arma secreta,aprovechando su posición mordió el lóbulo de su oreja,para después susurrar su nombre de una forma tan sexy,sensual y juguetona que el joven despertó al momento muy sonrojado.

\- ¿Tsunade?¿qué haces en mi cama?-preguntó dudoso y sonrojado al ver en que posición estaban ambos,antes de percatarse de que era él,quien la tenía presa- Lo siento,desde que entrené tengo mejores reflejos y nunca bajo la guardia.

\- Da igual,es mi castigo por intentar golpearte-dijo aliviada al sentirse libre,para después contemplar con detalle al joven rubio de cabellos alborotados y ruborizarse al contemplar que estaba en boxers.

\- Ahora si me disculpas voy a darme una ducha y cambiarme-dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

\- Creo que tendré que prepararle algo,o se morirá de hambre antes de llegar-dijo suspirando mientras abría el frigorífico,cogió un par de frutas,la leche y tostó unas rebanadas de pan y justo cuando dejó el desayuno sobre la mesa,Naruto salió vestido con su uniforme jounin.

\- Gracias por el desayuno,y perdón por todo esto,estaba tan nervioso que no pude dormirme,hasta que llegaste-dijo antes de comenzar a devorar todo lo que la rubia le había servido.

\- No tienes por qué agradecerme,ahora vámonos,rápido-dijo cuando éste terminó de comer.

\- Tranquila,sé una forma de ir más rápido,así que no te preocupes-dijo sonriendo mientras cogía su saco,donde tenía todo lo necesario para el viaje y cerraba la puerta de su morada,para seguir los pasos de la quinta,hasta llegar a las puertas de la aldea y partir de una vez.

\- Bueno,y¿cuál era tu idea para ir más rápido?

\- Muy sencillo-dijo antes de tomar a la rubia entre sus brazos y liberar un poco del chakra del Kyubi,haciendo que sus iris se volvieran del color de la sangre,sus pupilas se rasgaran como las de un animal y sus bigotes característicos se hicieran más grandes;antes de comenzar a saltar de un árbol a otro con una velocidad increíble.

\- Tienes muchos trucos bajo la manga y déjame decirte que si no fueras tú,jamás permitiría que alguien me cargara de esta forma-dijo con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa,mientras pensaba que a Jiraiya sí que le dejaría,pero era algo imposible que volviera a la vida.

\- Eso me hace ser todo un privilegiado,pues llevar a una mujer tan bella y con un cuerpo como el tuyo,además de tu posición;no es algo que ocurra siempre-dijo con una cálida sonrisa,pues había conseguido su objetivo,convertir a la Hokage en alguien tierna.

\- Definitivamente has sido entrenado por Jiraiya-dijo apartando la mirada.

\- Tsunade,parece que tú tampoco has dormido bien-dijo divertido,al contemplar con detalle el rostro de la mujer,se podían distinguir unas profundas ojeras.

\- Bueno...es que es mi primera reunión con todos los Kages,así que...estoy un poco nerviosa-dijo de forma sincera y infantil.

\- Eso no puede ser así,Tsunade-hime-dijo cortésmente- Usted debe demostrar todo su esplendor delante de ellos,deben de ver que Konoha tiene una excelente y muy bella Hokage,además de que unos ninjas muy capaces-dijo fingiendo enfado,haciendo que ambos rieran.

\- ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?-preguntó divertida mientras se secaba unas lágrimas de haberse reído tanto.

\- Has hecho mucho por mí,tanto que te considero como mi madre-dijo de forma cálida sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

\- Serías un excelente hijo,además de increíblemente mono-dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras acariciaba el rostro del joven de forma maternal.

\- Gracias,pero ahora enserio,necesitas dormir,debes demostrar tu potencial a todos los países,al igual que yo;todavía falta bastante hasta que paremos a descansar,así que duérmete-dijo de cálidamente mientras posaba su mano en el cabello de la quinta y lo acariciaba hasta que ésta se durmió.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo,ella dormía y él la cargaba de forma protectora,hasta que decidió que sería conveniente descansar,habían pasado 4 horas desde que partieron y no pararon ni un segundo,además de que era la hora de comer y para su suerte se encontraban en un tramo cubierto de árboles muy próximo a un río,de donde podrían sacar su comida;y eso hizo el joven,dejó a la Hokage que seguía plácidamente dormida apoyada en el tronco de un árbol y él se quitó todo menos el colgante y la ropa interior y se sumergió en las heladas aguas en busca de peces,teniendo éxito en su cometido,había bastantes y muy grandes,así que no pasarían hambre;ya solo tenía que buscar leña para hacer fuego y una vez que la consiguió,encendió el fuego y puso a asar los pescados decidió despertar a la rubia.

\- Tsunade,despierta,ya casi está la comida-dijo susurrándole al oído mientras la movía suavemente,para que despertara.

\- Mmmmm,ya hemos llegado-dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos,sin duda alguna había dormido demasiado bien,envuelta en la calidez del joven.

\- Ojalá,pero creo que todavía faltan un día para llegar-dijo divertido.

\- Tienes razón,creo que dormí demasiado-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del fuego y cogía uno de los pescados,para comérselo.

\- Cuidado,te vas a quemar-dijo el joven,enfriando su pescado.

\- No va a pasar nada-dijo antes de comérselo de golpe,haciendo que lo tragara de golpe y empezara a buscar agua con la mirada.

\- Te lo dije-dijo suspirando antes de lanzarle una cantimplora,para que bebiera,dejándola totalmente vacía.- Tienes suerte de que los haya destripado y desraspado,sino se te hubiera atrancado.

\- Lo siento,pero tengo hambre-dijo protestando antes de morder otro pez.

Tras comer y descansar un poco,decidieron seguir con su camino,solo que esta vez los dos iban caminando,pero lo que no se esperaban era que Danzou les estaba siguiendo junto con algunos de sus ANBUS de Raíz y que esperaba a la noche y que ambos durmieran,para matar a Tsunade y sustituirla en la reunión de los Kages;aunque el anciano tampoco se había percatado de que el joven Uchiha iba tras él,pero que prefería "trabajar" en privado. Todos siguieron sin detenerse hasta que la noche se hizo presente y Naruto y la Hokage pararon a acampar.

\- Toma,Tsunade-dijo ofreciéndole una fiambrera compuesta por arroz integral,verdura,un poco de pulpo y tortilla.- Guardé las provisiones para la noche,pues no podríamos pescar o cazar.

\- Gracias,no sabía que pudieras cocinar-dijo aceptando lo que el joven le ofrecía.

\- Si te soy sincero,yo tampoco,hasta que me interesé mientras entrenaba el senjutsu; yo comeré esto-dijo sacando ramen instantáneo.

\- Yo quería comprar algo cuando pasáramos por alguna aldea,pero como vamos tan rápido,no podía perder el tiempo.

\- Se supone que esto iba a ser mi comida y lo que tu estás comiendo mi cena,pero no sería nada caballeroso hacer eso,habiendo una señorita hambrienta-dijo bromeando antes de comenzar a comer su plato favorito,y una vez que ambos terminaron.

\- Voy a darme un baño-dijo la rubia.

\- Yo vigilaré los alrededores,no te preocupes,no soy ero-sennin,para ir y espiarte,mi moral no me lo permite,aunque eso no quiere decir que no quiera hacerlo-dijo sencillamente.

\- Vale,vuelvo en unos cinco minutos-dijo comenzando a andar,hasta perderse del rango visual del rubio.

\- Ya podéis salir-dijo lanzando un kunai a unos arbustos,que terminó impactando en el sharingan de Danzou,haciendo que perdiera ese "maravilloso" poder y que gritara de dolor,pero fue ahogado porque uno de sus subordinados le tapó la boca,mientras que el otro extraía el kunai con cuidado(no sé por qué,si ya había perdido el ojo,pero bueno...,la intención es lo que cuenta,¿no? XD)

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes de nuestra presencia?-preguntó Danzou,mientras presionaba su ojo derecho,o lo que quedaba de él para cortar la sangre.

\- Desde que salimos de la aldea,parece que he dado en la diana,¿cuál es mi premio por arrebatarte estos asquerosos ojos y este brazo tan sospechoso?-dijo antes de ir hacia él con una velocidad digna del modo en el que estaba,es decir el modo ermitaño y gracias a una espada extensible que encontró uno de los bolsillos de la ropa de su padre,cortó limpiamente todo lo que abarcaban las células de Hashirama,mientras que sus clones habían dejado inconscientes a sus guardas.

\- Sasuke,¿por qué no te los llevas y los matas de una forma lenta y dolorosa?,puedo ver el odio que desprende tu mirada,llévatelos y vete,ahora no puedo centrarme en ti,debo proteger a Tsunade-dijo malhumorado mientras centraba su mirada en la copa de un abeto.

\- Has cambiado mucho,Naruto,de todas formas no tengo nada que ver contigo-dijo mientras cargaba con los cuerpos de los tres hombres y antes de que desapareciera...

\- Prometo que te llevaré de vuelta a Konoha,aún así me cueste la vida-dijo de forma seria antes de ver como el pelinegro se desvanecía,mientras decía que le estaría esperando.

Tras eso la quinta Hokage regresó y vio como Naruto estaba cubierto de sangre y limpiaba concienzudamente un kunai y una espada,pero el joven no era lo único que estaba cubierto del líquido carmesí,gran parte de la hierba,un árbol y un arbusto habían sido testigos de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Oh,hola Tsunade,no me di cuenta de que regresaste-dijo todavía limpiando sus armas,para después guardarlas.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?,no he escuchado nada-dijo asustada y con un poco de curiosidad.

\- El trabajo de un shinobi es ser silencioso,no ha sido nada importante,simplemente querían emboscarnos y los emboscadores habían atraído a su asesino y como los buscaba,simplemente le di los cuerpos,pero no soy idiota,así que me quedé con esto-dijo de forma serena mientras levantaba un brazo derecho con parte del pectoral y abdominal,cubierto por sharingans.

\- Deberíamos llevarlo a analizar.

\- No te preocupes,se trataba de Danzou,me deshice de su brazo que desprendía un chakra extraño y poderoso y de su ojo derecho,que también era un sharingan-dijo antes de tocarle el hombro a la rubia,para reconfortarla.

\- Quería asesinarme,¿cierto?-dijo furiosa.

\- Si te dijera que no,mentiría,ahora si me dejas,debo darme un baño-dijo antes de quitarse todo su traje- He montado la tienda de campaña,así que puedes cambiarte ahí a una ropa cómoda e irte a dormir,mañana nos espera un día muy duro-dijo alejándose hasta ser perdido de vista.

Tras eso decidió sumergirse en el agua y contemplar el estrellado cielo nocturno,pero no estuvo mucho tiempo,pues no quería dejar sola a la quinta,aunque fuera su asistente sustituto,no podía apartarse de ella durante mucho tiempo y al entrar en dicha tienda,descubrió que la rubia estaba a punto de irse a dormir,así que se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla de forma tierna y cariñosa.

\- Buenas noches,Tsunade,haré una barrera para que nadie pueda entrar-dijo tras besarla en la mejilla y comenzar a formar sellos.- Ya está,ahora podremos descansar tranquilos,es una barrera especial que me enseño ero-sennin,es irrompible y solo puede ser desactivada desde dentro,además de que tiene forma de esfera y cubre toda la superficie de la tienda-dijo antes de meterse en su saco de dormir.

\- Definitivamente serías un gran hijo-dijo de forma cálida mientras tocaba la mejilla que acababa de ser besada.

\- Y tú una gran madre,Tsunade,aunque no sé como son,pero lo creo desde el fondo de mi corazón-dijo también de una forma cálida aunque melancólica,para después dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo,al igual que su acompañante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MIENTRAS TANTO SASUKE UCHIHA.

\- Ese idiota me ha quitado la diversión,aunque supongo que así será mucho más fácil matarlo lenta y dolorosamente-dijo mientras entraba en una cueva que había convertido en su guarida y que era el punto de encuentro para reunirse mañana con Suigetsu,Karin y Jugo.

Tras entrar,dejó cada cuerpo uno por uno tendidos en varias rocas planas,para comenzar con la diversión,solo de imaginárselo se le pintaba una placentera,pero sádica y macabra sonrisa en el rostro,entonces buscó en sus bolsillos un frasco que le robó a Kabuto,se trataba de un veneno muy poderoso desarrollado por él;sus efectos eran que todo tu cuerpo se paralizaba,pero que no impedía sentir dolor y eso le venía de perlas,primero fue el turno de Danzou,así que echó unas gotas de dicho líquido en una cuchara.

\- Sé un niño bueno y tómate tu medicina-dijo con una carcajada macabra,que ponía los pelos de punta solo por escucharla,quizás si que se le había pegado algo de Orochimaru,mientras estuvo con el durante esos 3 últimos años;antes de meterle la cuchara a la fuerza.

Para su sorpresa el veneno actuaba más rápidamente de lo que esperaba,pues fue retirar la cuchara y la pupila y el iris de Danzou se tornaron blancos,mientras que salía espuma por su boca y comenzaba a sangrarle la nariz y eso le hizo disfrutar aún más del momento,después comenzó a desenvainar su espada de forma lenta,mientras pasaba el chidori por ella y con la mano libre iba atravesando los puntos de chakra con su raikiri,haciendo que el cuerpo del torturado no cesara de sacudirse y cuando alcanzó todos sus puntos comenzó a jugar con él,cortándole todos los tendones del cuerpo,tras esos fueron los ligamentos,luego rajaba los músculos por todos los lados,menos por los nervios,sino no sentiría dolor;provocando que el hombre gritara de dolor.

\- Creo que ya he escuchado bastantes alaridos de dolor-dijo sin cambiar la expresión macabra de su cara,antes de cortarle la garganta.

Ya no quedaba mucha diversión,así que comenzó a cortar todas sus articulaciones,hasta dejar solo el torso y la cabeza,entonces le atravesó el corazón con su espada con chidori y con el raikiri lo decapitó;todo eso no era nada comparado con el dolor que él había experimentado durante toda su infancia y que aumentó cuando le contaron la verdad;ya se había desquitado con el pez gordo,así que la muerte de los escoltas fue rápida,a uno le apuñaló y al otro le cortó la conexión del cerebelo con la médula espinal;tras deshacerse de ellos los lanzó al cielo y mientras estaban en él,utilizó el amateratsu,para quemar sus cuerpos,o lo que quedaban de ellos,no dejando ni las cenizas.

\- Creo que ya me siento mejor-dijo bostezando pesadamente antes de dormirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

POR LA MAÑANA CON TSUNADE Y NARUTO.

Acababa de amanecer y los rayos de sol penetraban por la tela de la tienda,dando justo en los rostros de ambos ninjas,haciendo que éstos se movieran a un lado a la vez,Tsunade a la izquierda y Naruto a la derecha,provocando que quedaran demasiado cerca el uno del otro,de hecho sus frentes estaban en contacto y por culpa de los sueltos cabellos dorados de la mujer,Naruto despertó,porque sentía como le hacían cosquillas en su cuello y su torso desnudo y al abrir sus ojos contempló con sumo detalle el rostro de la Hokage,ni dormida perdía su sensualidad característica,pero esta vez estaba más feliz,aunque seguía pronunciando el nombre de su maestro y nunca terminaba la oración,haciendo que el joven riera;era tan orgullosa que ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos hacia el peliblanco.

Tras vestirse con su nuevo uniforme y atarse la banda ninja que perteneció a su padre,decidió que ya que había claridad,podía ir a por algo de fruta y agua,ya que se habían comido todas las provisiones,jamás hubiera pensado que la rubia comiera tanto,aunque obviamente no lo igualaba;al deshacer la barrera y contemplar cada rincón,árbol y arbusto que estaba en su rango de percepción,descubrió que era una zona bastante rica en fruta y para su suerte era toda comestible,así que cogió todo lo que pudo,hasta que sus brazos estaban cubiertos y la montaña de frutos casi le tapaba la visión y decidió regresar,para despertar a la mujer y desayunar,para después irse,pues no tardarían mucho en llegar a la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes.

\- Tsunade,despierta,traje el desayuno-dijo entrando a la tienda.

-...-ella seguía durmiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada,cosa que hizo que él riera.

\- T-s-u-n-a-d-e-dijo deletreando su nombre de forma infantil y cálida al oído de esta y consiguió sacarla de su sueño,gracias a que sus alborotados cabellos le estaban haciendo cosquillas.

\- ¿Naruto?,vuelve a dormirte,todavía es de noche-dijo protestando antes de darle la espalda al joven y seguir durmiendo como un tronco.

\- No me dejas otra opción-dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo,haciendo que estallara en risas.

\- Vale,vale,jajaajja,ya despierto,pero deja de hacer eso-dijo antes de empujar al joven "suavemente",haciendo que éste atravesara la tela de la tienda de campaña e hiciera un agujero en un tronco de un árbol con su forma.

\- ¡Cómo duele!-dijo sobándose la cabeza y la espalda,para después levantarse,sacudirse la tierra y volver con la mujer de fuerza sobrehumana.

\- Lo siento-dijo divertida mientras sacaba su lengua,provocando que Naruto sonriera.

\- No importa,ahora desayunemos,para tener energía y poder llegar a nuestro destino en poco tiempo-dijo antes de morder una manzana.

\- Sí-dijo mientras se unía a la comilona.

Después de comerse 3kg de fruta cada uno,literalmente,recogieron la tienda y siguieron su camino hacia la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes,llegando en unas 2 horas aproximadamente y una vez que llegaron se dejaron caer en un banco,porque ambos estaban agotados,de hecho gracias a su rapidez y que Naruto llevó a Tsunade en brazos durante unas 5 horas y utilizaba el chakra del Kyubi,pudieron hacer el viaje en un día y medio,cuando normalmente se tardan 4;y Naruto puso en práctica algunas de las lecciones que le dio Ero-sennin,es decir se levantó y compró un helado de hielo,para compartirlo con la rubia,pues ambos estaban sedientos y acalorados.

\- Toma,con esto te sentirás mejor-dijo ofreciéndole la mitad de su helado,mientras guiñaba un ojo y sonreía.

\- Gracias,eres todo un caballero-dijo bromeando.

\- Lo llevo en los genes y además he sido entrenado por el rey de los pervertidos,además de en la perversión en el magnífico arte del cortejo y seducción-dijo siguiéndole el juego,ciertamente era muy divertido estar con ella,y no lograba entender por qué Shizune siempre estaba tan tensa a su lado.

\- Tienes razón,tu padre era un conquistador nato.

\- Tal y como yo-dijo sarcásticamente,provocando una risa sincronizada.- Por cierto,¿cuándo es la reunión?-preguntó impaciente.

\- Dentro de 3 días,gracias a ti,hemos llegado mucho más pronto de lo esperado

\- Entonces voy a reservar habitaciones en un hotel,¿vienes?-dijo tendiéndole la mano,mientras sonreía.

\- Con solo una basta,después de todo,no eres el pervertido de Jiraiya y eres mi ayudante y guardaespaldas.

\- Tiene sentido...de acuerdo-dijo mientras caminaban y justo fue sorprendido por un gran hotel con aguas termales.- Supongo que querrás hospedarte aquí,las aguas termales,le dan mucha suavidad al cutis y te permiten relajarte y desconectar de todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor,¿cierto?-dijo antes de entrar en dicho edificio.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan astuto?-preguntó divertida,pues no había un solo día,donde no la sorprendiera.

\- Desde siempre,algo muy distinto es hacerme el idiota,que por cierto se me da de maravilla,llevo comportándome como un idiota desde que entré a la academia,supongo que solo quería llamar la atención de todos,de una forma u otra-dijo bromeando.

Tras encontrar una habitación decidieron dormir un poco más y en camas de verdad,antes de ir al comedor y comer hasta quedar llenos,(creo que van a arruinar el hotel a base de comer estos 3 días XD),aunque también habían algunos pervertidos que no apartaban la mirada de los enormes senos de la rubia,haciendo que el joven de ojos azules tomara cartas en el asunto,haciéndose pasar por el novio cariñoso y protector;como en la siguiente acción que voy a narrar.

Tsunade y Naruto,acababan de despertarse de su reparador y merecido descanso,justo cuando al joven le rugió el estómago,descubriendo que era la hora de comer,así que se cambiaron a una Yukata y bajaron hasta el comedor principal,donde la rubia se sentía incómoda,al sentirse devorada por las lascivas miradas de todos los hombres y aunque le dedicaba su mirada más fría y enfadada,solo conseguía que se fijaran en ella aún más,haciendo que el joven acompañante,se molestara de verdad y se hiciera pasar por su novio.

\- Disculpen,pero a mi novia y a mí,nos gustaría una comida tranquila y no llena de un ambiente tan lujurioso como éste-dijo mientras se levantaba y alzaba la voz con cierto enfado.- Sé que posee muy buen cuerpo,pero deberían contener sus deseos sexuales-dijo sin cortarse mientras miraba a los hombres más cercanos con asco y cuando notó que el ambiente tan hostil desapareció,volvió a sentarse y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa a la mujer de ojos miel.

\- Gracias-dijo sonrojada.

\- No hay de qué,comprendo como se sienten a la perfección,porque yo también estoy así,pero mi moral no me permite ponerte un solo dedo encima,además tu corazón tiene un solo dueño y no quiero traicionar a mi maestro-dijo de forma pícara y juguetona,que hizo que la quinta se sonrojara y casi se ahogara con la comida al escucharlo.

\- ¿Tú también?-preguntó curiosa.

\- No debes olvidar de que soy un hombre como todos los demás,pero tú eres como mi madre y yo solo tengo ojos para cierta persona-dijo de forma sencilla,refiriéndose a Hinata.

\- Déjame adivinar,tiene el cabello negro azulado,ojos lilas,piel pálida y una talla D-dijo pensativa,provocando que toda la sangre del cuerpo del joven,subiera repentinamente a su rostro.

\- Puede ser,aunque no me he fijado en la magnitud de sus pechos,después de todo soy un caballero,y se deben amar a las personas por su forma de ser o actuar,no por sus medidas-dijo de forma serena,que le dio un aspecto bastante guay.

Después de haber comido demasiado bien,decidieron que era hora de darse un buen baño y relajar las tensiones de su cuerpo,gracias a las aguas termales,pero tal fue la sorpresa al ver que eran mixtas o compartidas,sobretodo para el rubio,eso sería algo demasiado incómodo,era algo parecido a los momentos de Tsunade y Jiraiya,donde éste intenta no dejarse llevar por sus instintos pervertidos,pero aquí era peor,porque estaría DESNUDA.

\- Las señoritas primero-dijo muy sonrojado mientras se quedaba en la puerta- No entraré,esperaré hasta que salgas y te lleve de vuelta a nuestra habitación,pero si pasa algo,grita e iré a por ti como un príncipe azul.

\- De acuerdo,pero si pasa algo,no te dejarán entrar vestido,así que-dijo mientras entraba.

\- No le des importancia a eso,puedo desvestirme en menos de 1 segundo-dijo simplemente,antes de sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

\- Interesante...-dijo desde dentro de los vestidores-Ahora te estarás sonrojando como un tomate-dijo divertida.

Tras burlarse un poco más del rubio de ojos azules y bigotes,fue directa al agua y tuvo una muy desagradable sorpresa al ver que los hombres de antes,estaban allí y al verla no se cortaron ni un pelo en mirarla descaradamente,haciendo que ella quisiera golpearles,pero si lo hacía,destrozaría todo a su paso y como Hokage,no debía dar problemas,así que se limitó a ignorar a dichos tipos y sus miradas y relajarse en las termas,pero no duró mucho.

\- Hola preciosa,¿dónde está tu noviecito?-dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa demasiado llena de lujuria.

\- No está-dijo fingiendo miedo,quería que esos cerdos recibieran su merecido y que mejor que el rubio para eso.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco solo nosotros?-dijo el otro mientras comenzaba a acariciar la figura de la quinta,haciendo que ésta mordiera su labio,para calmar su furia.

\- NA...-iba a gritar el nombre de su ayudante,pero fue silenciado por un asqueroso beso con lengua.

\- Pórtate bien,lo disfrutarás-dijeron ambos aproximándose hacia ella con una mirada que no reflejaba nada bueno y cuando ésta iba a utilizar su fuerza,apareció el rubio y golpeó a ambos dejándolos inconscientes.

\- Cerdos,idiotas,no merecéis ser llamados hombres,incluso estoy insultando a los pobres animales al compararlos con vosotros-dijo fríamente,con gran enfado y asco,antes de levantarlos por el cuello,mientras que la mujer pensaba que no era bastante apartar la mirada para evitar ver a uno desnudo,ahora eran tres,aunque en menos de 1 segundo volvía a ser uno,los otros terminaron sobrevolando todo el recinto del hotel.

\- Ya está,no volverán a molestarte,ahora regresaré a la entrada y esperaré a que salgas,tómate tu tiempo,no hay prisa,relájate y olvida a esos idiotas-dijo sonriendo cálidamente mientras cerraba sus ojos y la besaba en la mejilla,para después irse.

Espero que les haya gustado,Naruto es un auténtico caballero,Sasuke un sádico...bueno en el siguiente cap será donde narre la reunión de los Kages y cómo Tobi,declara la guerra.


	6. La Reunión de los Kages

Os engañé o por lo menos lo intenté,la pelea con Danzou continuará en este cap.

Ya habían pasado los tres días de margen que poseían Naruto y la quinta Hokage,antes de asistir a la reunión de los 5 Kages,dicho tiempo lo emplearon descansando como no habían hecho nunca,aunque todo lo bueno llega a su fin y tenían que madrugar para llegar a tiempo a la reunión. Pero a este par de rubios nada les sale como esperan,pues faltaban 15 min para que comenzara el acto y ellos todavía dormían.

\- Mmmmm,¡qué bien he dormido!,aunque seguro que es pronto y puedo volver a dormir-dijo bostezando perezosamente,antes de darse la vuelta y contemplar el reloj,para después volverse totalmente pálido y contemplar a la Hokage que estaba plácidamente dormida- Tsunade,despierta-dijo zarandeándola,para despertarla,recibiendo un golpe de desaprobación,que hizo que escupiera saliva;definitivamente despertar a la Hokage,sin ser herido era algo imposible.

\- Mierda,¿qué debería hacer para despertarla inmediatamente?- dijo pensativo,y

entonces recordó lo que solía hacerle a ero-sennin y fue al servicio,para llenar un recipiente de agua y vaciarlo encima de Tsunade,sin duda el método era algo demasiado arriesgado,pero no había opción.

\- ¡NARUTO!-gritó al verse totalmente empapada,aunque había tenido la delicadeza de no mojarle el cabello,para ahorrar tiempo;pero en ese momento el pelo no le importaba,estaba empapada y su ya de por si ajustada ropa de dormir estaba pegada a su silueta.- PERVERTIDO-fue lo único que dijo avergonzada mientras tapaba su cuerpo con sus brazos.

\- No tenemos tiempo para tus quejas,comienza a vestirte,llegamos MUY tarde-dijo antes de lanzarle la ropa al rostro- Y antes de que vuelvas a insultarme,¿podrías mirarme a la cara?-dijo molesto,sabía que no era lo mejor,pero no la había mojado para contemplar su figura.

\- Perdón,jamás hubiera imaginado que tendrías tu protector tapándote los ojos-dijo yendo al servicio,para cambiarse.

\- Ya te lo dije,no soy un pervertido-dijo molesto,mientras comenzaba a cambiarse,con gran rapidez,estando listo en menos de un minuto y al ver que Tsunade no salía comenzó a presionarla- Vamos vieja,si no sales ya,entraré y te ayudaré-dijo llamando a la puerta mientras pensaba que jamás haría eso,pero servía como acelerador.

\- Ya salgo-dijo antes de abrir de golpe,revelando que llevaba la capa y el sombrero característico del Hokage.

\- Me queda bien,¿eh?-dijo después de quitarle el sombrero a la rubia y ponérselo él.- Déjamelo hasta que lleguemos,me hace ilusión-dijo suplicando con voz inocente e infantil y una mirada de cachorrito bajo la lluvia.

\- De acuerdo,no puedo negarme a alguien tan mono que actúa como un niño consentido-dijo divertida.

\- Pues vamos-dijo agarrándola por la muñeca y levantándola entre sus brazos para saltar por la ventana e ir corriendo por todos los tejados de la aldea,llamando la atención de los residentes,al ver como la Hokage se dejaba llevar de esa forma por su ayudante;para después,de un salto alcanzar el edificio del Raikage y volver a entrar por la ventana,sorprendiendo a todos los presentes,sobre todo a cierto pelirrojo de ojos verde agua.

\- ¿Naruto?,¿desde cuándo eres Hokage?-preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado.

\- ¿Hokage?,ahhh,ya entiendo,la vie...,quiero decir que Tsunade-sama me lo ha prestado,después de todo voy a ser Hokage,tal y como mi padre-dijo feliz,mientras sonreía.

\- Gracias,Naruto,tan eficiente como siempre,pero,¿qué tal si me bajas ya?-dijo llamando la atención del hijo del cuarto.

\- Oh,lo siento,pero pesas poco,así que se me olvidó-dijo antes de dejarla en el suelo,mientras ella le quitaba el sombrero y volvía a colocárselo.

\- Uffff,pensé que no llegaríamos a tiempo-dijo suspirando aliviada.

\- No te olvides que quien te llevaba es el hijo del shinobi más rápido de toda la historia,el relámpago amarillo de Konoha,Minato Namikaze-dijo de forma orgullosa,haciendo que la Hokage riera.

\- Es cierto,pero tu personalidad es totalmente igual a la de tu madre-dijo divertida.

\- Eso no lo puedo confirmar,porque no la he conocido-dijo apenado,para después volver a sonreír y ser sorprendido,al ver como la puerta de la sala se abría y revelaba a los hombres de el otro día,que lo miraron atemorizados y aún más al saber que a quien casi violan,era la Hokage.

\- ¿Vosotros?-dijeron horrorizados,mientras su oscura piel se tornaba blanca.

\- Tengo que tener una "pequeña" charla con vosotros-dijo Naruto con una mirada fría y amenazante,haciendo que todos los presentes lo miraran impresionados,pero fue calmado con la palmada de la rubia de mirada miel.

\- Relájate,yo seré quién tenga una charla con los asquerosos pervertidos-dijo mientras los miraba con una expresión fría.

\- ¿De qué estáis hablando?,acabáis de conocerlos y ¿estáis peleando?-dijo el Raikage que acababa de llegar y estaba tras ellos.

\- Los conocimos en el hotel de la villa,e intentaron abusar de Tsunade-sama-dijo furioso,intentando mostrar cierto respeto,cosa que le costaba bastante.

\- ¿QUÉ?-dijo con cara sádica el Raikage mientras se dirigía a golpearles,pero fue detenido por el rubio de ojos azules.

\- Hokage-sama puede defenderse por si misma,además dañaron su honor e hicieron algo asqueroso para evitar que me llamara,eso no se lo perdonaremos,ni ella ni yo-dijo de forma serena,aunque mataba a los hombres con la mirada.

\- De acuerdo,Darui,C,aseguraros de que no se mueven de aquí esos idiotas-ordenó a sus guardaespaldas,con voz autoritaria.

\- Sí,jefe,no dejare que den ni un paso hasta que termine la reunión-dijo Darui.

\- Me parece que no hará falta que esperen hasta el fin de la reunión,puedo terminar con ellos ahora mismo;¡Salgamos fuera!-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa demasiado terrorífica.

\- Ya han escuchado,obedezcan a Hokage-sama o yo los sacaré a golpes-dijo Naruto con la mirada del Kyubi,haciendo que dichos tipos,quisieran morir.

Una vez fuera del edificio del Raikage,todos los Kages miraban apasionados,la "batalla" que se iba a producir,sabían que la Hokage poseía una fuerza sobrehumana,pero nunca la habían visto en acción,así que no podían perderse ni un segundo de la pelea.

\- Son unos pervertidos inmaduros y no merecéis ser llamados hombres,por eso puedo con vosotros simplemente utilizando un dedo,os dejo ventaja-dijo mientras lanzaba su capa,sombrero y abrigo verde característico al joven Uzumaki.

\- Me es demasiado familiar,pero seguro que no termina de la misma forma-dijo divertido y con cierta nostalgia al recordar sus peleas con la rubia,en ambas fue derrotado en pocos segundos,pero en la primera fue gravemente herido por un simple golpe en la frente,mientras que en la segunda recibió un suave y cálido beso en la frente.

Tras eso los tipos compartieron una mirada cómplice atemorizada,mientras tragaban saliva,pero se relajaron y fueron directos a atacar a la sannin sin vacilar,siendo derrotados de una forma muy vergonzosa,al más bajo y débil le golpeó tal y como hizo con Naruto,rompiendo su protector ninja en incontables pedazos y cayó de cabeza al suelo,dejando un cráter y solo siendo visibles su trasero y piernas;mientras que al otro,que intentó sorprenderla saliendo debajo de ella,aprovechó el momento justo en que salió,pues pretendía golpearla con su cabeza,y entonces posó su dedo en el cráneo de este y lo volvió a meter por el agujero de donde había salido,haciendo que saliera por los aires por donde entró a la galería y antes de que cayera al suelo,volvió a posar su dedo,esta vez en en torso del joven con "suma delicadeza" incrustándolo varios metros en el asfalto.

\- Todavía no he terminado-dijo aproximándose con un paso lento,cuando fue alcanzada por el rubio de ojos azulos.

\- Démosles el golpe final,combinando nuestras fuerzas,¿vale?-dijo antes de hacer 3 kage bunshins,para que le ayudaran a hacer un rasengan a él y otro de sus clones.

\- Será todo un placer-dijo antes de lanzar al original y la copia por los aires,gracias a su asombrosa fuerza,aterrizando justo encima de cada hombre,a uno hicieron que casi llegara al centro de la tierra y al otro,provocaron que saliera del agujero dando gritos de dolor.

\- Eh Tsunade,mira,las marcas se parecen a mi sello-dijo divertido.

\- Tienes razón,los hemos dejado marcados de por vida-dijo antes de reír y chocar los cinco con su ayudante sustituto.

\- Supongo que no volverán a acercarse a otra mujer en sus vidas-dijeron todos los Kages simultáneamente al contemplar la condición de éstos.

\- Ahora comencemos con la reunión-dijo la rubia.

\- Cierto,bueno,quería hablaros sobre Uchiha Sasuke,un peligroso ninja renegado de clase S,que debería haber sido asesinado hace mucho tiempo,pero la indulgencia de Tsunade-hime,provocó que siguiera vivo,se uniera a Akatsuki y secuestraran a mi hermano pequeño,el jinchuriki del Hachibi-dijo sarcásticamente,provocando que ambos rubios del país del fuego enfurecieran.

\- Su hermano está vivo,Akatsuki no quería matarlo y si me da algo de tiempo puedo decirle donde se encuentra-dijo intentando calmarse,sorprendiendo a todos con su información.

\- ¿Puedes localizarle?-preguntó con cierta emoción el Raikage.

\- Sí,pero necesito concentración,así que no hagan ruido-dijo antes de comenzar a meditar para entrar en el modo ermitaño.

\- Eso es Kages,Naruto,además de haber sido ascendido a Jounin,es considerado un sabio,al haber dominado el senjutsu,en menos de un año y a la perfección-dijo la rubia intentando intimidar a las otras aldeas.

\- Te equivocas,simplemente lo dominé hasta lo suficiente para poder salvaros a todos,pero falta bastante para llevarlo a su máximo esplendor-dijo una vez que había terminado de reunir energía de la naturaleza- Mmmmm,Raikage,parece que su hermano ha engañado a Akatsuki,de hecho no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí,pero está combatiendo con otro miembro de dicha organización-dijo con los ojos cerrados y concentrados,para después abrirlos con tenacidad- Mierda...parece que Uchiha Sasuke está entrando a la villa y no va solo,lleva un ninja sensor y dos experimentos de Orochimaru con él,además parece que ha atraído al líder de la organización que se hace llamar Uchiha Madara;su hermano no está en peligro,es más fuerte que su enemigo,pero...-iba a terminar de hablar cuando escuchó el estruendo de una pared siendo atravesada,se trataba del Raikage.

\- Lo siento,perdonen al Raikage,solo quería vengarse de Sasuke,yo utilizaré la puerta-dijo Darui,antes de comenzar a correr.

\- Le iba a decir que no se acercara a Sasuke,genial,ese idiota emo,yo que intentaba parar su sentencia de muerte y viene al terreno enemigo-dijo resignado,nada salía como quería y eso le ponía muy furioso.

\- ¿A qué esperas,Naruto?-preguntó la quinta- Ve y sálvale el trasero al imprudente del Raikage-dijo de forma autoritaria.

\- No quiero dejarte sola,además Madara se está aproximando hasta aquí-dijo elevando su voz,con una mirada desolada y llena de miedo y frustración.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes miedo del Uchiha?-preguntó en tono burlón.

\- No tengo miedo de él,es mi amigo y jamás me asustaré de él;tengo miedo de perderte,eres como mi madre a la cual no conocí, y tampoco quiero que vuelvas a sufrir,has experimentado muchos golpes duros,cuyas cicatrices están en tu corazón y alma-dijo rompiendo en llanto,conmoviendo a todos los presentes.

\- Tampoco puedo dejar que el idiota de mi amigo sea asesinado o asesine al viejo,no sé que hacer,soy penoso,¿verdad?-decía mientras secaba sus lágrimas,pero no cesaban de caer,así que no servía de nada,y entonces fue arropado por la calidez de la rubia de ojos miel.

\- Eh,no quiero escuchar que te digas penoso,cuando te preocupas tanto por todos nosotros-dijo fingiendo molestia y autoridad.

\- No te hagas la dura,vieja,estás llorando,¿acaso soy tan inútil y penoso que provoco que llores?-dijo con la mirada perdida,no sabía que hacer,irse y poder perder a la única que se asemejaba a una figura maternal o ir y salvar a su mejor amigo y al viejo Raikage.

\- Idiota,no lloro por eso,me hace muy feliz que me veas como a una madre y que quieras protegerme a toda costa,pero soy la única sannin que queda,soy una ninja médico y puedo liberar el sello,para que no puedan matarme,así que no te preocupes por mí-dijo acariciando los alborotados cabellos del joven de forma maternal.

\- No lo entiendes,si lo liberas y no llego a tiempo,volverás a quedar en coma.

\- Llego en buen momento,joven,ve y ayuda en la batalla que se va a librar,yo ayudaré a los Kages con Madara-dijo Kakashi que iba acompañado de Yamato.

\- Que cruel,senpai,yo también vine a ayudar-dijo el castaño tras ser ignorado nuevamente.

\- Cierto;Yamato y yo cuidaremos de que nada malo le ocurra a los Kages,además tienen a sus escoltas,ahora para de llorar y vete.

\- Tienen el don de la oportunidad,porque no iba a marcharme de aquí bajo ningún concepto-dijo secando sus lágrimas,envuelto todavía en el abrazo de la rubia.

\- Te ordeno que regreses sano y salvo,eres la única persona que tiene la voluntad y aspecto de mis seres más queridos-dijo la mujer de mirada miel mientras se separaba de él.

\- Si Tsunade lo dice,hay que hacerlo-dijo divertido.

\- Eso es,y ahora cierra tus ojos,te daré un amuleto de protección-dijo acercándose a él,para después desanudar la banda ninja del joven y besarle la frente.

\- Gracias,ahora debo irme-dijo sonriendo y levemente sonrojado,antes de salir por el agujero de la pared que había hecho el Raikage.

\- Supongo que continuaremos con la reunión más tarde-dijo Gaara de forma indiferente.

\- Estos jóvenes son demasiado impulsivos-dijo el Tsuchikage quejándose tal y como hacía siempre.

\- Yo también iré,después de todo Naruto ha hecho mucho por mí,así que le protegeré con mi defensa absoluta,Kankurou,Temari,vamos-dijo antes de salir por la gran grieta del edificio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CON SASUKE Y EL RAIKAGE.

\- Voy a terminar contigo,para vengar a mi hermano y ahorrar una guerra-dijo terminando con Jugo de un golpe y acercándose al Uchiha con su velocidad y fuerza característica,provocando que el joven pelinegro tuviera que cubrirse con su propio amateratsu para protegerse.

\- Ahora no podrás tocarme-dijo Sasuke orgullosamente y con una media sonrisa.

\- No me subestimes-dijo antes de darle un fuerte y rápido golpe,que Naruto detuvo con cierta dificultad.

\- No seas imprudente,ni te dejes llevar por la rabia,esas llamas son inextinguibles y hubieras perdido el brazo-dijo con una dura mirada antes de liberar el puño del Kage del país del Hierro.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste detenerme?-preguntó extrañado,era cierto que no estaba utilizando su máxima velocidad,pero ni siquiera sus subordinados hubieran podido pararle y el joven rubio que venía de lejos pudo detenerle en el momento oportuno.

\- Sasuke,creí que facilitándote unas presas para que hicieras con ellas lo que quisieras,te detendrías;pero me equivoque,voy a tener que cambiarte a golpes-dijo con una voz y mirada desafiante.

\- ¿Te refieres a Danzou?,dio más problemas de lo que esperaba,incluso me hizo creer que le había incinerado e intentó matarme mientras dormía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FLASHBACK

Sasuke se encontraba durmiendo profundamente,cuando una figura extraña se aproximaba a él lentamente,se trataba de Danzou,que había sobrevivido,gracias a que utilizó el Izanagi,antes de que Naruto cortara su brazo,para poder recuperar su otro Sharingan,que terminaría sacrificando para sobrevivir a la tortura y el calcinamiento en Amateratsu;jamás pensó que el protegido de Itachi,pudiera convertirse en un problema de tal calibre,de no ser por dicha habilidad hubiera muerto hace ya.

Danzou debía asesinarlo mientras dormía,pues si despertaba comenzarían otro combate y el Uchiha tenía todas las de ganar,porque él se quedó sin sharingan y sin brazo,aunque eso no quiere decir que se dejaría matar por el joven renegado;y justo cuando se disponía a apuñalarle con un kunai,Sasuke despertó confuso y detuvo su mano.

\- Creía que habías muerto,bueno,no había calmado mi ansiedad todavía,así que te mataré y terminaré contigo-dijo apretando el puño de Danzou,rompiendo algunos de sus huesos,hasta que soltó el kunai.

\- Si no puedo matarte,te atraparé y llevaré a Konoha-dijo antes de atrapar al pelinegro en una cárcel,gracias a su elemento madera.

\- No puedes detenerme-dijo antes de utilizar Amateratsu,librándose de esa molesta prisión.

\- No me subestimes-dijo antes de atraparlo en una prisión de agua,así se desharía del molesto amateratsu,pero olvidó que el otro elemento afín del Uchiha era el rayo.

\- No sé como puedes ser el jefe de una sección ANBU-dijo sarcásticamente,con media sonrisa,antes de atravesar con el Chidori la prisión y una parte del torso del jefe de Raíz.

\- Mierda,eres demasiado molesto,pero utilizaré todas mis fuerzas y esperanzas en este último ataque-dijo corriendo hacia él.

\- El último para ti-dijo mientras formaba el Susanoo y se disponía a atravesar a su rival con su espada.

\- Demasiado lento-dijo burlescamente antes de atravesar su pecho,haciendo que escupiera sangre,pero extrañamente sonriera de forma triunfal.

\- Acabas de asesinarte a ti mismo,te atrapé en un Genjutsu cuando desperté,y te di la ventaja en el combate,para que te confiaras y bajaras la guardia.

\- No es posible,no te miré a los ojos-dijo horrorizado,mientras un hilo de sangre salía por su boca.

\- ¿Qué esperabas del hermano de Itachi?,puedo atraparte en un Genjutsu solo con un dedo,tal y como hacía él-dijo deshaciendo dicha técnica y revelando la verdadera situación,Danzou estaba manteniendo su puño en el aire y él lo había atravesado con su espada en el corazón.

\- Eres un monstruo

\- Te equivocas,soy un vengador,y ahora voy a hacer que mueras de forma inmediata-dijo antes de traspasar su elemento rayo por la hoja de la espada,provocando que Danzou quedara inerte y cayera al suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Y qué esperabas de él?¿Qué se rindiera bajo tus pies?,sé que hizo un ninjutsu muy extraño antes de que le cortara el brazo y gracias a eso recuperó el sharingan de su ojo derecho;pero llegaste antes de que pudiera hacerle algo,así que te cedí a ti el honor de matar a ese traidor que quiso asesinar a Tsunade.

\- ¡Cállate!,gracias a él solo tengo el chakra y la capacidad para utilizar amateratsu, dos veces,pero acabaré contigo,para evitar que te metas en mi camino de nuevo...Susanoo-dijo antes de cubrirse de un chakra monstruoso,frío y lleno de odio,y utilizaba el amateratsu para calcinar al Uzumaki,pero éste fue protegido por la defensa absoluta de Gaara.

\- Siempre tan oportuno,Kazekage-sama-dijo divertido.

\- Veo que tu defensa absoluta sigue tan bien como siempre-dijo un poco molesto.

\- Sasuke,he encontrado a Madara y parece que está combatiendo con los Kages,apresurémonos-dijo Karin.

\- Ha sido un placer volver a verte idiota-dijo mientras desaparecía envuelto en llamas junto a sus compañeros.

\- Maldición,regresemos,debemos proteger a los Kages-dijo el rubio mientras corría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

DE VUELTA CON LOS KAGES.

\- Parece que tenemos compañía,y de la buena-dijo Tsunade,mientras lanzaba su capa y abrigo,para después chocar sus puños,hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía una digna pelea donde pudiera utilizar toda su fuerza;pues contra Pain,se limitó a utilizar su Chakra para evitar heridos y muertos.

\- ¿Serán guapos los enemigos?-dijo la Mizukage mientras se sonrojaba y comenzaba a hacer volar su imaginación.

\- Oh genial,te preocupas por su aspecto antes que por su poder-dijo Onoki con ironía antes de levantarse y volver a su silla,porque casi se le sale la cadera.

\- Por lo menos yo puedo moverme,deberías dejar tu puesto a alguien más joven-dijo burlándose.

\- Concuerdo con la Mizukage,ya no estás para estos trotes,Onoki-dijo el Kage restante.

\- ¿Qué habéis dicho?-preguntó furioso.

\- Encima de viejo,sordo,lo tienes todo,deja algo para los demás-dijo la castaña sarcásticamente(que troll XD)

\- Serás...

\- PARAD DE UNA VEZ-dijo la Hokage molesta alzando la voz- Se supone que debemos pelear codo con codo,no entre nosotros-dijo suspirando.

\- Conflictos internos,¿eh?,que pena,entonces no podré divertirme-dijo "Madara"entrando por la ventana y llamando la atención de los presentes.

\- Gracias a nuestra información,sabemos que eres el nuevo y verdadero líder de Akatsuki-dijo Kakashi.

\- Tienen buenos espías,es cierto y venía a informarles de que solo nos faltan 2 bijus,para invocar al diez colas y ponerle fin al mundo que conocen.

\- ¿Qué?-dijeron todos horrorizados.

\- Parece que el Tsuchikage no es el único sordo(me encanta trollear al viejo XD)-dijo engreídamente.

\- Maldito seas-dijo entrando en cólera antes de utilizar su elemento polvo y según él desintegrar al Akatsuki,pero lo único que desintegró fue lo poco de muro que había dejado el Raikage en su salida.

\- Ohhh,que penita,que sea intocable,sino eso me hubiera hecho mucha "pupita"-dijo burlándose,antes de recuperar la compostura- Bueno,no he venido a pelear,simplemente vengo a declarar la guerra contra todas las naciones ninja y un consejito,yo de vosotros,protegería a los jinchurikis con uñas y dientes si no quieren ver destrozado el mundo.

\- Madara,¿por qué te has adelantado?-dijo Sasuke al aparecer,de forma brusca y enfadada.

\- Muy sencillo,si hubiera venido con vosotros,hubiéramos comenzado una pelea inútil,por eso dejé que te divirtieras con el idiota del Raikage.

\- ¿Quién es idiota?-dijo enfadado,utilizando su técnica característica,atravesando literalmente el cuerpo del enemigo y dándose de bruces con la pared.

\- Otro sordo,creo que es un efecto secundario de ser Kage,bueno,yo me voy,tienen una semana para preparar ninjas y arsenal,de lo contrario morirán-dijo desvaneciéndose.

\- Ese idiota,como siempre se marcha sin decir nada;Karin encuentra su chakra y vámonos-dijo molesto,antes de dedicarle una mirada llena de asco y odio a todos los ninja de Konoha.

\- Me pone enfermo-dijo Naruto molesto- Vieja,¿te encuentras bien?,porque si Sasuke te ha puesto un solo dedo encima,lo mato-dijo preocupado y a la vez enfadado.

\- ¿No es mono?-dijo de forma amorosa y divertida mirando a todos los Kages- Me proteges como si fuera tu madre de verdad.

\- Ya lo he dicho,nunca la he conocido,pero me gustaría y tú eres la que mejor cumple el papel maternal,cálida,pero estricta y que me aprecia y quiere mucho-dijo de forma cálida con una gran sonrisa.

\- No es justo...¿por qué hay tantos chicos guapos en Konoha?-dijo Mei de forma depresiva antes de ir a un rincón y ponerse en posición fetal.

\- Mizukage-dijeron todos aguantando la risa.

\- Yo me encargo-dijo el rubio de forma triunfal,antes de aproximarse a la castaña,totalmente deprimida,para poner su mano en el hombro de ésta,provocando que lo mirara al rostro mientras sonreía de la forma más dulce,cálida y caballerosa que existe.- No me gusta que señoritas tan bellas como usted,estén tristes,es todo un desperdicio ver un rostro tan agradable,con una expresión tan sombría y triste-dijo adoptando la personalidad caballerosa,que había entrenado con Jiraiya,haciendo que Mei se sonrojara y recuperara su posición.

\- Eres perfecto,tan cálido y tierno,incluso tu chakra es así-dijo sin apartar su mirada de los orbes azules del Uzumaki.

\- Es todo un placer y honor ser alabado por usted-dijo ofreciéndole la mano,para ponerse en pie,cosa que la castaña aceptó y el joven decidió terminar de animarla,besándole el dorso de la mano de forma delicada.

\- ¡Kyaaa!,me está escoltando-dijo emocionada al ver como el joven la llevaba cortésmente a su asiento correspondiente.

\- Ahora,debemos hablar sobre aliarnos-dijo con su personalidad oculta.

\- El joven tiene razón,seríamos idiotas si con un enemigo común combatiéramos entre nosotros y por separado-dijo el Raikage.- Comencemos.

\- No-dijo Mei de forma infantil,no tenía ganas de hablar y escuchar durante horas.

\- Venga,Mei-hime,si colaboras,te daré una recompensa-dijo volviendo a su personalidad caballerosa y sensual,sí,eso lo dijo con voz ronca y sexy,tanto que a la castaña casi le sangran las narices.

\- ¿A qué esperan?,comencemos-dijo motivada.

\- Me atrevería a decir que eres mejor que Jiraiya-dijo Tsunade al oído de su joven escolta.

\- No,simplemente no le diste una oportunidad,te aseguro que es todo un caballero con grandes modales-dijo también de un susurro.

\- Pero tú lo haces de forma sutil y caballerosa,cosa que él no hacía-dijo protestando.

\- Te aseguro que lo último que le he dicho,no ha sido nada sutil-dijo divertido,utilizando el mismo tono de voz que con la Mizukage,haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera.

Tras varias horas de debate,señalando pros y contra,todos llegaron a la conclusión que presentarse todos juntos en alianza era su mejor baza contra Akatsuki,incluso decidieron el diseño de la banda inspirándose en las puertas de Konohagakure y cuando terminaron,cierto joven de ojos azules tuvo que cumplir su palabra.

\- Bueno y Naruto,¿qué harás?-dijo curiosa.

\- Voy a hacerles un favor y voy a "liberar" tensiones,todos atentos,de acuerdo,son mis técnicas secretas,para Sakura-chan y Sasuke,pero con él no sé si funcionaría.

Después de escuchar eso todos los presentes se entusiasmaron y contemplaron todos los sellos que hacía el joven.

\- Jutsu Sexy: Harem y Jutsu Sexy:Harem Inverso-dijo antes de crear más de 20 clones tanto mujeres como hombres y con cierta singularidad,transformó a la gran mayoría en personas que son la debilidad de los presentes.

A Tsunade le mandó a Jiraiya y Dan en ropa interior,a Temari a Shikamaru, a Kakashi y Yamato mandó 2 para cada uno,a Mei a él y a Sasuke,a Gaara a dos,a Kankurou 1,y así hasta que se quedó sin clones,provocando que TODOS los shinobis que se encontraban en la sala,tuvieran un derrame nasal,se desmayaran,o se deleitaran la vista y por extraño que parezca nadie le regañó,en cambio cuando deshizo los clones se molestaron.

\- Eso es una recompensa de mi parte por llegar a un acuerdo entre todos-dijo sonriente-Ahora Tsunade,Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-taichou,deberíamos regresar,no tenemos tiempo.

\- Espera Naruto,te permitiré entrenar con mi hermano para poder dominar el poder del Kyubi y poder utilizarlo en la guerra-dijo el Raikage.

\- ¿Enserio?,viejo,eres genial;pero debo escoltar a la Hokage como mi deber,dentro de 4 días regresaré aquí y comenzaré mi entrenamiento-dijo ilusionado.

\- Te estaré esperando,ahora debo ir a reñir a mi hermano.

\- Sí-dijo antes de salir por el agujero de la pared,acompañado por la quinta,el ninja copia y el ex-anbu.

Perdón por el retraso,pero ayer no estuve en mi casa en toda la tarde y hoy me dolía la cabeza,así que he tardado más en terminar el cap,pero me gusta como ha quedado;todos trollean a Onoki y Naruto es un ligón loquillo,que termina por descubrir que todos son unos pervertidos XD. He cambiado la portada con mis dibujos del Naruto y Jiraiya del fic,disfrutad de ellos ;D.


	7. ¿Cita Naruhina y un beso robado?

**Advertencia! Sasuke es demasiado kawaii,puede producir diabetes XD,alto contenido Sasusaku y Naruhina.** Sasuke no es malo,solo se lo hace y revelará ciertos aspectos desconocidos de él.

 _ **Capítulo 7: Beso robado,cita y ¿Naruto entrena con Tsunade?**_

Tras la reunión,los shinobis de Konoha decidieron regresar a su aldea,todos estaban ansiosos por regresar a su villa,pero entonces,vieron como Sakura iba delante de ellos y cambiaba de dirección,además,parecía que estaba llorando,mientras portaba numerosos kunais que goteaban veneno;así que no dudaron en seguirla a una distancia prudente,jamás notaría su presencia,porque no era una ninja sensor; y Naruto entró en el modo sabio,para hacer de radar y no perderla,descubriendo que se dirigían a donde estaba descansando Sasuke y que además estaba solo,conociéndolo seguro que había hecho enfadar a alguno de sus compañeros y se marchó molesto.

\- Démonos prisa,se dirige a Sasuke y parece que no va a hablar con él-dijo acelerando el paso.

\- Así que ese momento ha llegado,parece que no quiere que siga caminando en el lado oscuro y quiere matarlo por ella misma,tal y como yo quise hacer con Orochimaru-dijo Tsunade.

\- Esto está muy mal,tú eres más fuerte y Orochimaru no podía utilizar todo su poder,pero Sakura no es como tú y Sasuke mató a Orochimaru e incluso a su hermano,vamos rápido-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior,haciendo que comenzara a sangrar.

\- Lo sentimos,pero estamos demasiado cansados para seguirles el paso-dijeron ambos capitanes del equipo 7.

\- Me da igual,vamos-dijo deteniéndose en seco;tomó a la Hokage en sus brazos y a los jounin restantes en la espalda,colgados a sus hombros,para cargar con ellos y comenzar a avanzar a una velocidad de vértigo,sin importar la carga que llevara encima.

Gracias a eso,pudieron seguir a la pelirrosa desde más cerca y más rápido,pues no es el mismo ruido de 4,que de uno llevando a 3,además de que es más fácil ocultarse,que por separado y justo cuando llegaron al lugar deseado bajó a todos de su cuerpo y se ocultaron,para observar como se desarrollaba la situación.

\- ¿Sakura?,¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó extrañado.

\- He venido,porque no puedo estar más tiempo separada de ti,no me importa caminar en un camino lleno de oscuridad,siempre que estés a mi lado-dijo de forma tímida mientras se ruborizaba.

\- ¿Es eso cierto?-preguntó con cierto interés,que no consiguió disimular.

\- Sí,te amo y no puedo estar lejos de ti-dijo llorando y ruborizaba,acercándose a donde estaba el Uchiha.

\- Sakura,voy a destruir Konoha para vengar a mi hermano,¿aún quieres estar a mi lado?-dijo de forma serena,mientras se incorporaba,para mirar al rostro de la joven.

\- Ya lo he dicho,no quiero estar sin ti-dijo corriendo antes de lanzarse a los brazos del joven pelinegro.

\- No llores,no me gusta verte triste,aunque no lo demuestre-dijo un poco molesto,ella estaba demasiado cerca de él y eso le ponía nervioso,aunque no sabía por qué.

\- Sasuke-kun,yo-dijo mientras sacaba un kunai y se disponía a clavárselo.

\- Sabes Sakura,estoy seguro de que todo lo que has dicho es cierto y que me amas tanto como para querer detenerme con tus propias manos,pero mi corazón es incapaz de aceptar cualquier sentimiento que no sea odio-dijo atrapando la mano de la joven.

\- Tú lo has dicho,te amo demasiado y no sabes el dolor que me produce no poder dejar de amarte,no importa lo que hagas,yo siempre te amaré-dijo sollozando,antes de verse envuelta en un abrazo del pelinegro.

\- No sé que he hecho para merecer tu amor,pero no puedo morir hasta que cumpla mi venganza y te aseguro que me hace feliz saber tus sentimientos por mí,pero el amor lleva al odio,sobretodo en mi clan,los Uchiha tienen un gran amor,tan grande que cuando matan a la persona más querida para ellos,se convierte en un odio jamás imaginado y una gran sed de venganza; yo no creía en eso,pero desde que mate a Itachi comienzo a pensar que es cierto,pero todavía me quedan dos personas muy importantes para mí y que nunca dejaré morir-dijo el pelinegro sin romper el abrazo.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Tú y el idiota de Naruto,Naruto es mi mejor amigo y tú...siempre has estado a mi lado-dijo levemente sonrojado y apartando su negra mirada.

\- ¿No nos dejarás morir?,pero tú has dicho que destruirías Konoha-dijo confusa.

\- Debo hablar con ciertas personas,para saber que hacer,aunque no creo que sea capaz de dañar nuestra aldea,es algo demasiado nostálgico-dijo de forma serena conectando sus ojos negros con los jade de la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Entonces,qué harás en la guerra?

\- Os protegeré,no dejaré que muráis,de todas formas tengo una batalla pendiente con Naruto,además,ya lo he dicho,si murierais quién estaría conmigo y cuidaría de mí,sois lo más parecido a una familia que tengo-dijo de forma cálida.

\- Sabía que no eras malo-dijo conmovida,secando sus lágrimas.

\- Ahora debo irme-dijo antes de golpearle la frente tal y como su hermano hacía con él.

\- Sasuke-kun,te amo y no abandonaré ese sentimiento ni tus palabras nunca-dijo alzando la voz,haciendo que el pelinegro volteara y se dirigiera a ella,haciendo que ésta cerrara sus ojos y él aprovecho para robarle un beso.

\- Eso me recuerda a que el idiota tiene muy mala suerte,podría ser herido gravemente y tú como ninja médico tendrías que hacerle el boca a boca;por eso déjame poseer algo de ti,con tu primer beso me basta,y tú eres mi primer beso...con una chica;ahora si que me voy,nos veremos en la guerra y tranquila,pelearé a vuestro lado-dijo chocando su frente con la de Sakura,antes de desaparecer.

\- ¿Me ha besado?-dijo emocionada,tocándose sus labios,antes de desplomarse y ser atrapada por el rubio.

\- Que bonito,después de todo hacen buena pareja-dijo llorando.

\- ¿Vas a tirar la toalla con ella?-preguntó Kakashi.

\- No voy a tirar la toalla,me ha rechazado muchas veces,pero siempre estaré allí para ella,como amigo;Sakura siempre ha amado a Sasuke y ahora que le corresponde,no voy a destrozarlo,además creo que empiezo a darme cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella no era amor,sino aprecio y hay alguien que sí me ama y comienzo a interesarme en ella-dijo de forma sincera,mientras sonreía.

\- Ya habéis escuchado,regresemos y démonos prisa-dijo la quinta de forma autoritaria.

\- ¿Dónde vais?,sin tengo que ir a vuestro ritmo no llegaremos hasta mañana,así que todos a mí-dijo antes de levantar a Tsunade con un brazo,Sakura en el otro y cada capitán colgando de un hombro,para después seguir con un ritmo apresurado.

\- Podías haber utilizado el Kage Bunshin-dijeron todos.

\- No,porque así entreno,así que mato dos pájaros de un tiro,no debo descuidar mi entrenamiento físico-dijo divertido,antes de aumentar la velocidad aún más.

Gracias a la gran velocidad e istamina del joven Uzumaki,llegaron a Konoha,antes de que anocheciera,definitivamente la pasión del joven por el ramen de Ichiraku estaba fuera de la comprensión de todos;eso era lo que creían,simplemente que Naruto tenía hambre y quería regresar cuanto antes.

\- ¿Tanto quieres comer en Ichiraku,para forzarte así?-preguntó Kakashi divertido,una vez que estaban en las puertas de la aldea.

\- ¿Ichiraku?,no jaja,simplemente estoy preocupado,porque cuando me fui me dejé a alguien desmayado y quiero saber como se encuentra,además de estar un poco con ese alguien-dijo divertido y levemente ruborizado.

\- ¿Y ese alguien es una chica?-preguntaron maestra y alumna,que ya había superado la impresión de haber sido besada por su amor platónico.

\- Oh señoritas,soy todo un caballero y los caballeros no tienen memoria-dijo con su faceta ligona y caballerosa,es decir con una voz ronca,educada y sensual- Tuve un gran maestro,como pueden comprobar,ahora que todos están bien me voy-dijo aún de esa forma,comenzando a caminar,hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos.

\- Ese Jiraiya,no solo le enseñó técnicas de combate-dijo sonriente.

\- Maestra,le acompañaré a su oficina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto iba caminando,mientras buscaba a cierta ojiperla con la mirada,no era una mentira que quería verla y que estaba preocupado por ella,caminaba y caminaba,pero entre el barullo de la gente,no estaba Hinata,y sin darse cuenta,se encontraba en las puertas de la mansión Hyuga,no debía tocar,sin asegurarse de que estuviera en casa,sino estaría avergonzado,así que volvió al modo ermitaño y pudo comprobar que no se encontraba en su casa,sino que estaba en un campo de entrenamiento cerca de un río y no estaba acompañada,así que decidió hacerle una visita,aunque antes de nada,debía darse una ducha y cambiarse a otra ropa.

Regresó a su casa y se duchó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo,salió con otro atuendo de su padre,se trataba de una chaqueta negra con los puños y el cuello naranja,una camiseta simple gris y pantalones naranjas,además de llevar el colgante de Tsunade y los zapatos ninja y al no llevar la banda,descubrió que su cabello le cubría parte de la frente,recordándole mucho a su padre;pero no era el momento de ponerse sentimental,debía apresurarse y encontrarse con la joven Hyuga,pero como estaba entrenando,le llevó una toalla y un poco de agua potable.

\- Hola Hinata,veo que estás entrenando duramente-dijo llamando la atención de la joven,mientras sonreía.

\- Buenas tardes Naruto-kun-dijo ruborizada,pues había recordado el mensaje que Neji le había dicho.

\- Estarás sedienta,toma-dijo ofreciéndole la botella de agua y secando un poco del sudor de su rostro con la toalla,sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Gracias,es muy amable de tu parte-dijo sonriente.

\- Oye Hinata,todavía no te he agradecido por salvarme de Pain,así que,¿qué te parece si te invito a ramen en Ichiraku?,puedes comer lo que quieras,acabo de recibir mi paga por escoltar a la Hokage y es tan grande que podría comer ramen durante dos meses sin contenerme-dijo de forma cálida,al igual que su sonrisa y mirada,e incluso estaba levemente sonrojado,dándole un aspecto demasiado adorable,haciendo que la pelinegra,luchara por no desplomarse en ese mismo instante.

\- Será todo un placer,Naruto-kun,pero debo arreglarme un poco-dijo de forma alegre,jamás pensó en una cita,aún si era como amigos,mientras fuera Naruto,era algo soñado.

\- Por supuesto que esperaré,podría esperarte eternamente,pero no tardes tanto,sino seré viejo-dijo bromeando,antes de ayudar a levantarse a la Hyuga.

-...-

\- Ahora que lo pienso,hoy abrían un nuevo restaurante,¿qué te parece si en vez de a Ichiraku vamos allí?-dijo de forma cálida,sabía que esa opción era más adecuada para una señorita como ella.

\- Da igual donde vayamos,siempre que sea contigo-dijo muy ruborizada.

\- Eres adorable,lo mismo va por mí,tengo interés en saber más de ti,si la señorita me permite-dijo de forma caballerosa y a la vez divertida,mientras enlazaba sus dedos con los de la joven.

\- Por supuesto que lo permito-dijo divertida.

\- Iré a recogerte a tu mansión,te doy un margen de una hora,sorpréndeme con ese tiempo,yo me cambiaré también,no creo que sea la ropa más adecuada para ir a la inauguración-dijo de forma dulce y atenta en un susurro,que hizo que hasta el último palmo del cuerpo de Hinata se estremeciera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era la hora acordada y Naruto debía ir a recoger a la joven de piel pálida a su casa,nadie puede imaginarse el momento de nervios que estaba experimentado,no estaban saliendo y ni siquiera sabía con certeza sus sentimientos hacia ella,y ella lo hacía sentirse de esa forma,el joven Uzumaki peinó su cabello hacia atrás ligeramente,dejándolo un poco alborotado y se vistió con un traje gris oxford de camisa blanca lisa y corbata rosa con rayas plata y zapatos negros;antes de salir de su apartamento se contempló por última vez en el espejo y arregló su corbata,para después cerrar la puerta y comenzar a caminar hacia la mansión Hyuga,y una vez allí,tuvo ciertas dudas al llamar a la puerta,pero finalmente lo hizo y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que abrió Hinata,que llevaba un precioso vestido largo de color lila suave,de estilo griego;al igual que su cabello,que llevaba recogido a un lado,levemente ondulado y una trenza pequeña,hacía de tiara,también llevaba un suave brillo labial e iba maquillada de forma sencilla. El joven rubio se quedó impactado al contemplar la belleza y ternura,pero a la vez sensualidad,que había estado ignorando durante tanto tiempo;y ella también se sorprendió al contemplar como el joven sabía vestirse adecuadamente y combinar los colores;el ojiazul hacía honor a su apodo,era el ninja nº1 en sorprender.

\- Estás preciosa Hinata,aunque no es necesario que te vistas y maquilles así para estarlo-dijo cálida y dulcemente,empleando su personalidad caballerosa.

\- Gracias Naruto-kun,tú también estás muy guapo y elegante,aunque llevas mal puesta la corbata,deja que la arregle-dijo de forma cálida,también,mientras arreglaba el traje del rubio.

\- Te traje esto,espero que te guste-dijo revelando un ramo de rosas blancas,que ocultaba tras su espalda,y se sonrojaba.

\- Son muy bonitas,gracias-dijo sonriendo,antes de aceptar el detalle del joven y ruborizarse al sentir como él,colocaba una de esas rosas en su oreja que prescindía de cabello.

\- Te queda muy bien,ahora vámonos-dijo ofreciéndole el brazo,puede que no fueran pareja,pero ero-sennin le insistió incontables veces,que siempre que fuera acompañado de una mujer en una cita,daba igual el contexto,siempre tenías que ofrecer el brazo,para que ella lo enlace con el tuyo.

\- De acuerdo-dijo enlazando su brazo con el de él,tal y como siempre había soñado,y maravillándose con el aroma a perfume de sándalo,vainilla y café,ese era el perfume característico del joven tanto en otoño como en invierno,un aroma cálido,envolvente y duradero;mientras que el joven se maravilló del perfume de lirios de la pelinegra,era dulce y sutil,tal y como ella.

\- ¿Creer que nos encontraremos a algún conocido?-preguntó el joven.

\- No lo sé,pero sería una grata sorpresa-dijo alegre.

\- Sí,aunque yo quería que estuviéramos los dos solos-dijo sinceramente,de forma cálida.

\- ¿Solos?-preguntó muy sonrojada,definitivamente el ojiazul la sorprendía demasiado.

\- Oh,no pienses que tengo ese tipo de interés en ti,no voy a hacer nada que no quieras,solo me gustaría conocerte más,ir descubriendo poco a poco como es la heredera del clan Hyuga,por dentro y por fuera-dijo amablemente,mientras sonreía de forma caballerosa.

\- Lo siento,olvidé que eras tú por un momento-dijo aliviada.

\- No pasa nada,pero recuerda que antes que Naruto Uzumaki,soy un hombre,pero de buenos modales y gran moral-dijo bromeando,antes de apartar la mirada de su acompañante y descubrir que estaban en las puertas del nuevo restaurante,era un restaurante de una cadena muy prestigiosa dentro del país del fuego,así que era importante,ir vestido de etiqueta,aunque a pesar de su prestigio,los precios no eran muy elevados.

\- Es asombroso,está muy bien decorado y es bastante grande-dijo impresionada,pero sin salir de sus típicos modales tan bien construidos.

\- Cierto,pero la comida no se disfruta en la puerta,entremos-dijo Naruto.

Una vez que entraron,el mesero los llevó a una mesa próxima a un gran ventanal,se sentaron y ordenaron sus menús,que al ser la apertura eran el especial de la casa,así que no sabían en que consistía,pero debían confiar en su buena fama;Naruto eligió carne y Hinata pescado;al rubio le trajeron un chuletón de ternera de 1kg,acompañado de una guarnición de verdura salteada,y a la joven le llevaron dorada al horno,con guarnición de verduras.

\- Tienen muy buena pinta,incluso las verduras se ven deliciosas,aunque no me gusten-dijo el joven felizmente,antes de comenzar a comer un poco de su enorme pedazo de carne,quedándose maravillado con su sabor.

\- Mi plato está delicioso,¿y el tuyo Naruto-kun?-preguntó contenta,la noche era insuperable,la comida era deliciosa y estaba con su amor,¿qué más podía pedir?

\- También,toma un poco,está en su punto,ni muy ,ni poco hecha-dijo sonriendo de forma cálida y dulce,acercando su tenedor con un pedazo de carne a la pelinegra.

-...-se limitó a sonrojarse y aceptar el trozo que le ofrecía,jamás hubiera pensado que le daría de comer.

\- Buena chica-dijo bromeando,levemente sonrojado.

\- Ahora tú-dijo ofreciéndole también.

\- Sí-dijo antes de comer el trozo de pescado.

\- Está muy jugosa,¿verdad?-preguntó la joven.

\- Sí,estoy feliz de que te estés divirtiendo,me encanta verte sonreír-dijo cálidamente,con una mirada dulce.

\- Yo estoy feliz de estar contigo.

Tras terminar con la cena y pagar,fueron a dar un pequeño paseo bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas,a ojos de cualquier persona,parecía que estaban saliendo y que era una cita muy tierna y romántica,pero para ellos era solo un paso para conocerse mejor,estaban descubriendo facetas del otro,que jamás hubieran imaginado; y para terminar la noche,Naruto compró helados.

\- Gracias por esta noche,Naruto-kun-dijo ruborizada y sonriente,estaba feliz desde lo más profundo de su alma.

\- No hay por qué darlas,solo quería pasar algo de tiempo contigo,haces que mis preocupaciones desaparezcan y calmas mi corazón,solamente estando a mi lado-dijo de una forma tan cálida y dulce que parecía una confesión,aunque quizás si que lo era y el joven Uzumaki era tan inexperto en eso que no sabía el nombre de esa sensación.

\- Ahora te acompañaré a casa,Hinata,es tarde y no sería nada caballeroso ni educado de mi parte no acompañar a una señorita-dijo tomando su mano,comenzando a caminar.

Una vez allí.

\- Buenas noches,Hinata,espero que tengas dulces sueños-dijo dulcemente,antes de besarle la mejilla con delicadeza y alejarse hasta ser perdido de vista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN EL MONTE DE LOS SAPOS.

\- Jiraiya-chan,ya que has terminado con tu entrenamiento,debo informarte de que una guerra ha sido declarada y tú ayudarás a Naruto-chan con su entrenamiento,para dominar al Kyubi-dijo Fukasaku,mientras sorbía un poco de té verde.

\- Parece que no hay una generación donde no existan las guerras y será todo un placer ayudar a mi querido alumno,quiero ver como reacciona al ver lo joven,guapo y musculoso que me he vuelto-dijo resignado,pero en la última parte era tipo soy fabuloso y lo sé XD.

\- Jiraiya-chan,espero que tengas suerte con Tsunade-hime,ahora estás mucho mejor que en esos tiempos,además esa ropa te sienta mejor-dijo Shima.

\- A que sí,la escogí yo solo,después de todo siempre he llevado kimonos,pero he decidio mezclar estilos y ha quedado bastante bien-dijo alegremente,mientras señalaba su nueva ropa,tenía pensado ponerse su uniforme de combate,pero no consiguió encontrarlo,así que compró y se vistió,en la parte de arriba llevaba un gi de entrenamiento,sin mangas y casi completamente abierto que revelaba hasta el segundo abdominal,de color girs claro y los brazos completos,en la cadera llevaba un sash rojo,con una placa de metal,que llevaba tallados el símbolo del monte Myoboku y el de la alianza shinobi,gracias a su red de información;unos pantalones ninja grises oscuros y las típicas sandalias ninja negras,también llevaba su muñeca izquierda vendada y el brazo que le habían cosido,también estaba completamente vendado para una mayor seguridad,la venda abarcaba todo el brazo,e incluso los dedos.(Tal y como en la foto del fic,que por cierto es mi dibujo).

\- Según uno de nuestros sapos,regresará a la aldea oculta de las nubes en 4 días,probablemente quiera descansar o entrenar;así que será mejor que vayas poniéndote en camino hacia dicha villa o no llegarás a tiempo-dijeron ambos sapos sabios.

\- De acuerdo-dijo con emoción,antes de despedirse y comenzar con su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN KONOHA.

Naruto se despertó tan temprano,que incluso creyó que seguía durmiendo,hasta que se resbaló y comprobó que era cierto,así que aprovechó y se duchó con agua caliente,desayunó y fue a la oficina del Hokage,pues tenía un pequeño favor que pedirle.

\- Hola vieja,tengo algo que pedirte-dijo el joven irrumpiendo en la tranquilidad del despacho de la quinta y descubriendo que Shizune estaba recuperada. - Hola Shizune,¿te encuentras mejor?

\- Sí,gracias por cubrirme estos días-dijo sonriendo.

\- Fue todo un placer.

\- Bueno Naruto,¿qué quieres de mí?-dijo la rubia.

\- Quiero que me entrenes en 2 días,necesito tu fuerza y si puedo aprender un poco de ninjutsu médico,no me vendría nada mal para la guerra-dijo el joven en tono serio.

\- No sé que mejoras harás en dos días,pero no se pierde nada por intentarlo.

\- Deja eso en mi Kage Bunshin y mis barreras de chakra,puedo entrenar un año en solo dos días,gracias a eso-dijo triunfalmente.

\- De acuerdo,pero no tendré piedad y además para progresar a un ritmo mayor,entrenarás conmigo y con Sakura-dijo estirándose.

\- Vale,entonces voy a por Sakura,nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento 7-dijo antes de salir por la ventana.

\- Este chico no deja de sorprenderme-dijo la morena divertida.

\- Es igual de impulsivo que su madre e igual de trabajador que su padre,así que no dudo que pueda llegar a nuestro nivel en dos días,después de todo es el ninja nº1 en sorprender de Konoha-dijo divertida,algo a lo que Shizune no estaba muy acostumbrada a ver.

\- Sakura-chan,vamos a entrenar,me ha dicho Tsunade que viniera a llamarte,para que ayudaras con mi entrenamiento-dijo entrando por la ventana de la pelirrosa,cayendo justo encima de la cama,donde ella dormía,haciendo que despertara.

\- Idiota,no se entra por la ventana-dijo perezosamente,frotándose los ojos- Espera fuera,enseguida salgo.

Una vez que estaban todos reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento,Tsunade dio las órdenes y pautas a seguir,Sakura se sorprendió al ver como dicho entrenamiento era un millón de veces más duro que el de ella y que además se efectuaría todo en dos días.

\- Maestra,eso es imposible-dijo con la típica gotita anime.

\- No hay nada imposible para mí en este mundo-dijo el joven emocionado.

\- Prepárate Naruto,haz la barrera y los clones que necesitas,porque el tiempo comienza ya-dijo antes de darle la vuelta a un reloj de arena gigantesco que mediría con exactitud el tiempo de su entrenamiento. - Antes de empezar,no puedes retirarte a mitad del entrenamiento,no importa lo duro que sea,debes aguantar hasta el final y te advierto que sudarás y llorarás sangre.

\- No me importa,si gracias a esto puedo proteger al mundo en la guerra-dijo convencido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno,hasta aquí llega el cap,no narraré como es el entrenamiento de Tsunade,porque prefiero dejarlo de factor sorpresa e ir revelando poco a poco conforme avance la historia,además en el siguiente cap Jiraiya aparece y contaré como entrena Naruto para dominar al Kyubi con ayuda del ero-sennin y de Killer B. Espero que les haya gustado,los momentos Sasusaku y Naruhina del cap.


	8. Entreno para protegeros

_**Capítulo 8: Entreno para protegeros y mi mamá es genial.**_

Habían pasado los dos días del entrenamiento de Naruto con Tsunade y tal y como dijo la rubia,sudó y lloró sangre,el campo había terminado tan destrozado que parecía que una lluvia de meteoros había impactado en él,y entre tantos cráteres se encontraba el cuerpo del joven rubio,que se arrastraba con cierta dificultad,el entrenamiento fue tan intenso que aparte de destrozar y desgarrar todos sus músculos,lo dejó sin chakra.

\- Vamos barbilla,no me falles ahora-dijo el joven arrastrándose como podía,aunque él era el que había salido mejor parado,las chicas estaban en peor estado que él,tanto que cuando cayó el último grano de arena se desplomaron agotadas.

\- Vamos Kyubi,déjame un poco de tu chakra,aunque solo sea para poder levantarme-dijo de forma bastante graciosa.

\- No pienso hacerle caso a un niño como tú-dijo el zorro de forma orgullosa.

\- Serás tacaño-dijo divertido y riendo.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó el Kyubi enfadado.

\- Eres una gran masa de odio,pero has crecido junto a mí,sabes Kurama,la gente dice que tengo una gran habilidad para cambiar el corazón de las personas,así que algún día espero poder ayudarte a eliminar todo tu odio-dijo tumbándose bajo la sombra de un árbol.

\- Idiota,no soy una persona,soy una bestia-dijo fingiendo molestia,pero estaba agradecido por las palabras del joven,así que decidió darle el chakra suficiente para curar sus heridas y poder moverse.

\- Eres genial,supongo que sabes,que voy a entrenar para que nos llevemos mejor y podamos ayudarnos el uno al otro-dijo agradecido y sinceramente.

\- Lo sé,pero no te lo voy a poner fácil,si quieres ser un buen jinchuriki para la bestia más poderosa,deberás esforzarte-dijo intentando ocultar diversión.

\- Gracias Kyubi-dijo mientras se levantaba.

\- Kurama,mi nombre es Kurama,después de todo eres mi jinchuriki y debes saber mi nombre-dijo avergonzado antes de volver a dormirse.

\- No lo olvidaré-dijo sonriendo de forma zorruna,antes de dirigirse a donde se encontraban maestra y alumna y probar su ninjutsu médico en ellas,dando un excelente resultado,gracias a las enormes reservas de chakra del Kyubi,curándolas por completo.

\- Naruto,¿me has curado tú?-dijo la rubia volviendo en si.

\- ¿Quién si no?-dijo divertido.

\- Un momento,¿has conseguido reunir el chakra suficiente para el sello del centenar?,¿qué clase de monstruo eres?-dijo sorprendida.

\- El jinchuriki del Kyubi-dijo bromeando- Esto queda entre nosotros,lo ocultaré con la banda ninja y será mi carta de triunfo.

\- Eres sorprendente.

\- Gracias y ahora,ven,os llevaré a vuestros respectivos hogares para que descanséis-dijo antes de levantarla entre sus brazos,junto con Sakura- Gracias a todas las veces que he tenido que cargar con vosotras y con Kakashi y Yamato,mis bíceps han aumentado-dijo bromeando,mientras comenzaba a caminar con cierta dificultad,pues él no había curado sus heridas a la perfección,pero no le daba importancia,después de descansar se le iría el dolor,pero eso no funcionaba con ellas.

\- Entonces,¿qué me darás por ese gran favor?-dijo bromeando,pasar tiempo con el hijo del cuarto era algo muy divertido.

\- No lo sé,quizás puedo transformarme en Dan o Jiraiya joven,como en la foto que tienes en tu despacho-dijo divertido,le encantaba sonrojar a la rubia.

\- Debo de agradecerte,gracias a tu técnica,al enviar a clones convertidos en Dan y Jiraiya,pude confirmar que mi amor por Dan había desaparecido,para convertirse en aprecio,cariño y admiración y que Jiraiya es el único dueño actual de mi corazón-dijo sonrojada.

\- También puedes ser adorable,eres muy compleja Tsunade-dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

El tiempo pasó rápido,y ya había dejado a la quinta en su residencia al cuidado de Shizune y estaba a punto de dejar a Sakura en su cama,porque entró por la ventana,otra vez y una vez que terminó con sus "deberes de caballero" comenzó a caminar hacia su apartamento,estaba agotado y si hacía algún movimiento innecesario todas sus heridas se abrirían y no podría moverse,mientras iba caminando,podía notar las miradas que le echaban muchas mujeres,debido a que su ropa estaba completamente destrozada y solo quedaba el pantalón,con numerosos rasgones y agujeros,definitivamente la Hokage era muy estricta y te llevaba a tu máxima capacidad;entonces vio como unos genins practicaban sus jutsus elementales con una casa semiderruida,pero por culpa de un jutsu de agua,provocaron que cayera la gran parte de la fachada sobre ellos y se quedaron paralizados por el miedo, por tanto Naruto no dudó en actuar y proteger a dichos niños a costa de su cuerpo,los envolvió en sus brazos y actuó como un escudo humano, y al sentir todo ese peso caer sobre él,escupió sangre,pero liberó un poco de su chakra de naturaleza viento y atravesó las rocas,lo suficiente,para salir ilesos.

\- ¿Os encontráis bien?-preguntó preocupado,pero con cierta dificultad,una roca le había golpeado en la cabeza y le había hecho una brecha,que sangraba y le tapaba la visión de su ojo derecho.

\- Gracias a usted,sí-dijeron todos.

\- Menos mal,pero no volváis a hacer eso;para entrenar tenéis los campos de entrenamiento,no en plena villa-dijo aliviado,antes de gruñir de dolor,el golpe había abierto todas sus heridas y estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre,pero entonces.

\- ¡Naruto-kun!-dijo Hinata corriendo hacia él y atrapándolo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo,gracias a su byakugan,pudo comprobar que su circuito de chakra no estaba dañado y que estaba liberando parte del de Kurama,para facilitar a la curación de sus heridas;pero no podía dejarlo en mitad de la calle,así que lo llevó a su casa y ayudó con su ungüento a la curación de sus heridas,comprobando que iban desde simples rasguños,hasta graves quemaduras.

\- Hinata,me has salvado,de nuevo-dijo divertido,sin abrir sus ojos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?-preguntó sonrojada.

\- Por tu calidez,tu mano y tu perfume,conozco tus suaves manos a la perfección-dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados,mientras sonreía.

\- Estás muy herido,¿qué has hecho?-dijo preocupada.

\- Entrenar intensivamente,aunque ya estoy bien,solo necesito un poco de descanso-dijo saliendo del futón en el que se encontraba.

\- Te acompañaré

\- No hace falta,debes quedarte aquí,ya has hecho bastante por mí;por cierto,mañana me voy,me harías feliz si fueras a despedirme-dijo muy sonrojado,pero al estar de espaldas a la pelinegra,no era notable; no sabía por qué lo había dicho,pero daba igual.

\- Por supuesto que iré a despedirte y a desearte suerte con tu entrenamiento-dijo divertida.

\- Gracias-fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse de regreso a su casa y cuando llegó se contempló divertido al espejo.

\- Parezco una momia,jaja-dijo divertido,antes de quitarse todos los vendajes y darse una ducha caliente y aplicarse un remedio que aprendió de Tsunade por todo el cuerpo que calmó el dolor,para después comer lo primero que vio e irse a dormir,hasta la mañana siguiente,donde ya se encontraba totalmente curado y para variar había vuelto a dormirse,así que el desayuno fue rápido,se vistió y salió a toda prisa a las puertas de la aldea,donde debía dar el informe de su partida y cuando se disponía a marcharse,una voz delicada y familiar lo detuvo,junto con un abrazo,aprovechando que él estaba de espaldas.

\- Naruto-kun,suerte-dijo sin romper el abrazo,pues quería sentir una última vez el olor y la calidez del joven rubio que la volvían loca.

\- Gracias,ahora estoy motivado-dijo de forma cálida mientras despeinaba los negros cabellos de la joven de forma cálida y delicada.

\- Te traje esto,sabía que te dormirías y que no llevarías almuerzo-dijo ofreciéndole una fiambrera.

\- Me conoces muy bien,ahora debo marcharme o el Raikage y su hermano se enfadarán conmigo por no cumplir con mi palabra-dijo antes de retirar la mano del cabello de ésta,recibiendo un sonido de desaprobación así que le besó la frente- Ahora sí me voy-dijo guiñando un ojo,antes de comenzar su camino a toda velocidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MIENTRAS JIRAIYA.

Jiraiya estaba llegando a la aldea oculta de las nubes,sino fallaban sus cálculos Narutos llegaría a dicha aldea por la tarde,así que podría darse el lujo de "buscar información" en las aguas termales del hotel de la ciudad,según entendía eran mixtas y eso le hacía "muy feliz",pero claro,si se ponía con exigencias ninguna mujer era comparable a su único amor,Tsunade,pero debía recolectar información para sus novelas,pero cuál fue la decepción al entrar a dichas termas cuando vio que una gran pared de madera las separaba en hombres y mujeres,entonces fue a quejarse a la recepcionista.

\- Disculpe señorita,pero,¿por qué las termas han sido separadas por géneros?,mi pareja y yo habíamos venido a relajarnos juntos,pero he visto que estaban separadas-dijo de forma educada,poniendo la escusa de su novia,porque sino quedaría como un pervertido.

\- Bueno,hubo un accidente con unos hombres de esta aldea que intentaron violar a la Hokage,debido a su escultural cuerpo,pero fueron detenidos justo a tiempo por su ayudante temporal,un joven de cabello rubio,ojos azules y bigotes-dijo la dependienta,antes de mirar a Jiraiya y sonrojarse,porque había que decir que era bastante guapo y esa yukata dejaba ver su bien construido físico.

\- ¿Qué?-preguntó incrédulo y sintiendo como su sangre hervía de furia- ¿Dónde viven esos cerdos?-dijo cambiando su tono a uno sádico.

\- Lo único que sé es que están en el hospital con la mayoría de huesos rotos y unas marcas en forma de espiral bastante profundas-dijo sin perder la compostura.

\- Esa es mi Tsunade y mi alumno-dijo orgullosamente antes de volver a las termas y relajarse.

Tras eso,decidió ir al edificio del Raikage y hablar con él,pero llegó en un mal momento,pues estaban en plena riña familiar,donde se escuchaban golpes y sollozos.

\- Hermano,no lo volveré a hacer,solo quería unas vacaciones-dijo atemorizado contra la pared.

\- ¿VACACIONES?,tú descansando y yo preocupado por ti,eres un idiota-dijo enfadado.

\- Perdóname-dijo de rodillas,mientras lloraba.

\- De acuerdo,pero no lo vuelvas a hacer y como castigo ayudarás con el entrenamiento del jinchuriki del Kyubi-dijo de forma dura y fría,mientras suspiraba.

\- Para eso venía yo a hablaros,Raikage,B-dijo el peliblanco apoyado en la ventana(ya sabemos de donde aprendió Naruto el entrar por la ventana XD)

\- ¿Tú quién eres?

\- Jiraiya,no me reconocéis porque soy muy joven,¿verdad?-dijo en modo soy fabuloso.

\- Jiraiya está muerto,murió contra Pain,incluso lo dijo el sapo que combatió con él.

\- ¿Qué,Fukasaku dijo eso?,ese estúpido,no quiero ni imaginar como lo aceptaron Tsunade y Naruto,solo con imaginármelo me dan ganas de llorar,aunque si ella lloró por mí estaría muy feliz-dijo molesto,para después reflexionar.

\- ¿Cómo puedes demostrar que eres Jiraiya?-preguntaron ambos hermanos.

\- Me llaman ero-sennin,soy autor de Icha Icha,tengo 53 años,igual que Tsunade,pero he conseguido volver a mi apariencia de 20,he sido entrenado por Sandaime,soy considerado sannin,invoco sapos,he sido maestro de Nagato,Konan,Yahiko,Minato y Naruto y los pechos de Tsunade miden...-iba a seguir hablando pero fue callado por A.

\- Ya basta,no me interesa esa información,sí que eres Jiraiya,pero no sé como sobreviviste,aunque no es mi asunto.

\- Hermano,podrías haberle dejado terminar-dijo B,con una expresión pervertida.

\- Pervertido-dijo dándole un capón,haciendo que atravesara los 5 pisos que había.

\- Estoy bien,solo me duele la cara-dijo levantando el pulgar,para desmayarse.

\- Creo que me pasé un poco.

\- Bueno,venía a decirle que como maestro de Naruto,quiero supervisar su entrenamiento,junto con su hermano-dijo llamando la atención del rubio.

\- Bien,tú debes saber como controlar cuando se sale fuera de control.

\- Sí,pero casi muero,y Naruto solo llegó a la cuarta cola y era un niño,de hecho,sino hubiera recuperado mi apariencia joven,tendría una gran cicatriz en el pecho.

\- Eso es peligroso,te autorizo para supervisar su entrenamiento,ahora falta lo más importante,que él venga.

\- Ahora debe de estar comiendo,pero no tardará mucho en llegar,para el anochecer estará aquí-dijo antes de saltar por la ventana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

DE VUELTA CON NARUTO

Tal y como el peliblanco dijo,estaba comiendo el almuerzo que le había preparado Hinata,quedándose asombrado con su sabor,además de que eran algunos de sus platos favoritos aparte del ramen,la joven conocía muchas cosas sobre él y eso le hacía feliz y una vez que tenía el estómago lleno,se recostó en una rama de un árbol y durmió la siesta,pues estaba un poco cansado,al llevar 5 horas sin parar,pero estaba a menos de 3 de llegar al País del Hierro,así que mereció la pena;pero mientras se dormía o no,hablaba con el Kyubi.

\- Eh,Kurama,¿estás despierto?-dijo el joven.

\- Sí,pero no por mucho tiempo,¿qué quieres?-dijo bostezando.

\- Lo siento-dijo simplemente.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?-dijo malhumorado,no entendía a qué se debía esa disculpa.

\- Ayer hice que me prestaras mucho chakra,y sé que no te gusta tener que hacerlo-dijo apenado.

\- No le des importancia,lo hice porque quise,simplemente me conmovieron tus palabras,ninguno de mis jinchurikis anteriores me había tratado así,para ellos solo era una bestia a la que debían sellar,porque era peligrosa- dijo con indiferencia.

\- ¿Cómo te he tratado yo?-preguntó extrañado.

\- Crecí contigo y he visto tu dura infancia,siempre que no estaba durmiendo,tú nunca me culpabas a mí y nunca te rendías,además me divertía cuando pedías mi chakra,rara vez te lo daba e invocabas renacuajos;pero ahora has cambiado y me tratas como a una persona,algo extraño,pero no me disgusta-dijo somnoliento.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir qué somos amigos?-preguntó emocionado.

\- Algo así,tanto que no intentaré controlarte en tu entrenamiento,pero ayudaré a que conozcas a tu madre-dijo volviendo a bostezar.

\- ¿Mamá?,eso sería genial,pero,¿cómo vas a hacerlo?-dijo somnoliento,antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

\- Eso déjamelo a mí-dijo el zorro antes de volver a dormir.

Tras una siesta de 1 hora y una buena conversación con el 9 colas,Naruto volvió a ponerse en camino,pues los hermanos le estarían esperando y no le gustaría nada hacerlos enfadar,sobretodo al Raikage,era demasiado impulsivo y con una gran fuerza,pero no era comparable a la de Tsunade,aunque,ahora que recordaba,no tenía nada que temerle,era igual de fuerte que la rubia,gracias a su entrenamiento,solo debía tener cuidado con su velocidad;debía darse prisa,mañana comenzaría su entrenamiento.

En 3 horas nuestro querido ninja rubio,llegó a Kumogakure,exhausto,pero no podía perder el tiempo descansando,así que fue directo al edificio del Raikage,encontrándose con un chakra demasiado familiar y nostálgico,haciendo que comenzara a llorar,conmoviendo a Jiraiya,que le estaba esperando,junto al dúo A-B.

\- Hola Naruto,has cambiado mucho y te has vuelto muy fuerte,pero no llores o me harás llorar a mí también-dijo revolviendo los rubios cabellos del joven,provocando que le mirara.

\- ¿Ero-sennin?-preguntó extrañado,su calidez y voz eran inconfundibles,pero era muy joven,de hecho se parecía al de la foto en el despacho de Tsunade.

\- El mismo e inigualable,Fukasaku os mintió y lo siento mucho,mientras tú entrenabas,yo estaba inconsciente recuperándome en un manantial secreto y desperté cuando venciste a Nagato-dijo sonriendo y de forma cálida,tal y como siempre,arropando al joven en un cálido abrazo,hasta que se calmó.

\- Ero-sennin,Tsunade estará encantada de volver a verte,ha llorado y sufrido mucho por ti,incluso ha descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti-dijo secando sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué?,no me mientas,has hecho que mi corazón de un vuelco,no deberías jugar con mis sentimientos-dijo regañando al joven.

\- No estoy mintiendo,está completamente destrozada,aunque puedo sacarle una sonrisa,pero no es la misma de siempre-dijo molesto,no le gustaba que le tomaran por mentiroso.

\- Ese viejo sapo me las pagará,nadie puede hacer llorar a mi Tsunade-dijo molesto.

\- ¿Tu?

\- Olvida esa parte-dijo sonrojado.

\- Bueno,después de la emotiva reunión,debéis partir a vuestro lugar de entrenamiento,el barco os está esperando-dijo el Raikage interrumpiendo el momento.

\- ¡Sí!,vamos ero-sennin y hermano del Raikage-dijo atándose su protector ninja.

\- Mi nombre es Killer B y te ayudaré a domar al Kyubi-dijo rapeando.

\- Estoy deseando de empezar-dijo animado,comenzando a caminar,seguido por Jiraiya.

\- Bueno hermano,B se despide y de menos te echaré-dijo con su típico tono rapero.

\- B.

\- A,estoy inspirado así que tu boca debes cerrar y mis rimas escuchar-dijo motivado.

\- Se han ido,no saben donde está el puerto y se perderán,así que debes mover tu culo de aquí y con ellos ir-dijo haciendo que su hermano callara y chocaran sus puños.

\- Ah,se me olvidaba,¿te gusta mi nuevo colgante?-dijo emocionado,el jinchuriki.

\- ¿Dónde has encontrado tantos dientes?,eres todo un buscador de tesoros-dijo de forma cálida,mientras rodeaba a B con su gigantesco brazo.

\- Son todos míos,se me cayeron cuando me golpeaste-dijo sonriendo,revelando una sonrisa "perfecta",con la falta de 7 dientes.

\- Vete antes de que vuelva a golpearte-dijo resignado.

\- Un momento,¿ Jiraiya-sama,Naruto?,¿dónde estáis?-dijo gritando al notar que habían desaparecido.

\- Definitivamente eres idiota y no tienes remedio,te haré un favor y te llevaré con ellos-dijo antes de golpearle,haciendo que hiciera un agujero en la pared y se le cayeran aún más dientes.

\- Otros para mi colección-dijo antes de meterlos en su bolsillo.

\- Jefe,aquí está la factura de la reparación-dijo Darui,revelando un papel con una cifra con muchos ceros y al ver el desastre que había hecho de nuevo,hizo un facepalm- No me fastidies,¿enserio?

\- Me dejé llevar-dijo excusándose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MIENTRAS JIRAIYA Y NARUTO

\- Oye,¿no iba B detrás nuestro?-dijo el joven rubio mirando a todas las direcciones.

\- Yo también creía eso,por cierto,¿sabes dónde estamos?,creo que nos hemos perdido-dijo divertido al contemplar como no había ni un rastro de agua y por tanto de puerto.

\- Nooo,lo que pasa es que el barco no ha llegado todavía-dijo convencido.

\- Sin duda alguna,nos hemos perdido... Naruto,¿puedes escuchar eso?

\- Yo no escucho nada-dijo mientras miraba al frente,esperando su barco.

\- ¡CUIDADO!-dijo B,antes de llevarse al peliblanco por delante.- Gracias,has amortiguado mi caída.

\- IDIOTA,has destrozado mi precioso rostro,¿qué haré cuándo me reúna con Tsunade y no me reconozca?,¿entiendes lo que significa eso?-dijo zarandeando al hombre de oscura tez y gafas de sol.

\- No te ha pasado nada ero-sennin,ahora sería todo un detalle que no mataras a mi nuevo entrenador-dijo divertido,mientras separaba a ambos hombres de gran tamaño.

\- Ahora rumbo al puerto,debemos dar la vuelta-dijo comenzando a caminar,como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Te dije que nos habíamos perdido-dijo resignado y divertido.

\- Cállate,viejo-bufó molesto.

\- Ahora soy joven y fabuloso-dijo con aires de superioridad.

\- Lo que tú digas,no debo perder los nervios contigo-dijo todavía molesto.

\- Ahora os debéis callar,si no queréis perder la capacidad de hablar-rapeó el rubio.

\- Para de hablar de esa forma,me pone de los nervios-dijo el rubio irritado.

\- El rap es arte,un arte de verdad-dijo molestando aún más a sus acompañantes.

\- Creo que me volveré loco si tengo que pasar mucho tiempo contigo,¿verdad ero-sennin?

\- No te preocupes,solo bebe si te molesta,así olvidarás todos tus problemas-dijo antes de sacar una botella de sake y comenzar a beber.

\- No entiendes nada

\- Ya hemos llegado,subid,zarparemos ahora mismo-dijo una vez en la cubierta.

\- Todo sea por volverme más fuerte.

\- Yo he olvidado por lo que he venido,pero no quiero quedarme solo,aunque quizás esté acompañado-dijo abrazándose a una sirena de decoración en la proa del barco,sí amigos,estaba poco sobrio.

\- Deja de besuquear a la decoración-dijo el ojiazul dándole un capón.

\- No estoy borracho,adiós preciosa-dijo de forma caballerosa,antes de guiñar un ojo y hacer el amago de caer al agua,siendo atrapado por su aprendiz.

\- Ya claro,y yo soy el sabio de los 6 caminos-dijo con ironía,antes de cargar con el pervertido,hasta cubierta,dando la orden de zarpar.

El viaje en barco fue bastante largo,llegando a estar casi un día a bordo del navío,algo parecido al infierno para Jiraiya,pues en todo el trayecto,no pudo alejarse de la borda y tampoco dejar de vomitar,tanto que cuando llegaron a tierra firme,se abrazó al tronco de un árbol y comenzó a besarlo.

\- Siento estropear el momento,pero vamos a comenzar con mi entrenamiento-dijo el joven Uzumaki.

\- Ya voy-dijo refunfuñando,empezando a caminar tras él,hasta llegar a una cascada.

\- Éste es el primer paso,debes vencer a tu yo lleno de odio e inseguridades,que será reflejado,gracias a la cascada de la verdad-dijo B,recostándose en el tronco de una palmera,para ser imitado por el peliblanco;y posteriormente ser rodeado por un montón de animales,a los que trataba de forma cálida.

\- Entonces,a sumergirse se ha dicho-dijo antes de entrar a la cascada y encontrarse con su yo interno,totalmente idéntico,a excepción de sus ojos que eran totalmente negros.

\- Yo soy el auténtico Naruto, y te revelaré la realidad-dijo antes de comenzar a mostrarle toda su infancia,donde era despreciado por todos,y sujeto de muchas burlas.

\- Te equivocas,puede que mi infancia no haya sido excelente,pero siempre había una persona que velaba por mí,aunque fuera en las sombras-dijo refiriéndose a Hinata.- Y ahora estoy rodeado de amigos y personas que me quieren tal y como soy,nunca más estaremos solos,por eso ven aquí-dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

\- Mientes,nuestra infancia fue trágica y nadie nos apoya-dijo furioso.

\- Esto no dice eso-dijo antes de revelarle su situación actual,rodeado de todos sus amigos,compañeros,maestros y algunas imágenes de él y la pelinegra,además de su confesión.

\- No puede ser-dijo cayendo de rodillas.

\- Sí que es,por eso ven conmigo y estarás rodeado de personas a las cuales le importas mucho-dijo volviéndole a ofrecer su mano,esta vez siendo aceptada,haciendo que el Naruto oscuro se desvaneciera en un abrazo;para después regresar a la realidad y comprobar la situación,B estaba jugando con los animales y Jiraiya estaba durmiendo,pero una serpiente estaba a punto de hincarle el diente literalmente,y eso hizo,le mordió,haciendo que despertara y corriera de un lado a otro mientras sacudía su muñeca frenéticamente,siendo en vano porque la serpiente no lo soltaba.

\- Jiraiya,deberías de estar orgulloso,le agradas a Murasaki-dijo divertido.

\- No le agrado,solo quiere comerme-dijo intentando liberarse de la mordedura de dicha serpiente de piel morada.

\- No puede ser,ella nunca ha hecho eso-dijo antes de volver con su juego con las ardillas.

\- Ayúdame,no quiero morir siendo comida de una serpiente-dijo alzando la voz,al notar que estaba siendo ignorado.

\- Ven aquí,yo te la quitaré-dijo Naruto antes de arrancársela de un tirón y lanzándola hacia Killer B.

\- Gracias,ya puedo respirar tranquilo-dijo sobándose la zona mordida- Mmmm,no soy un ninja médico,pero creo que no es normal que esté morada e hinchada-dijo reflexionando,antes de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

\- Le echaré un vistazo-dijo antes de invocar a Gamatatsu.

\- ¿Naruto?,¿me has llamado para darme bocadillos?-dijo inocentemente.

\- No exactamente,dame algo de agua.

\- Sí-dijo obedeciendo,expulsando un poco de agua,que Naruto convirtió en una especie de burbuja.

\- Hay agua,¿por qué lo invocas?-preguntó extrañado.

\- El agua desprende un chakra extraño,así que no es segura para tratar heridas-dijo simplemente- Ahora no te quejes,aunque te duela-dijo antes de introducir la burbuja en la muñeca del peliblanco y comenzar a extraer el veneno,recibiendo un quejido de dolor,por parte de éste,aunque el proceso no duró mucho,y al terminar,simplemente vendó esa zona para evitar inflamación.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres capaz de hacer eso?-preguntó asombrado.

\- Desde que fui entrenado por Tsunade,es decir,desde ayer-respondió algo divertido.

\- Veo que has dominado a tu yo oscuro,así que seguidme al interior de esa cascada,ahí se encuentra una cueva donde podemos entrenar sin preocupaciones- dijo el moreno,antes de despedirse de todos los animales.

\- Es una cueva un tanto peculiar-dijo Jiraiya al contemplar todas las estatuas,que por alguna razón estaban decapitadas.

\- Sí,veo que te has percatado de la situación de las estatuas,por eso debes luchar con tu yo interno antes de entrar aquí y superar una última prueba-dijo antes de apoyarse en una especie de estatua con forma de cabeza de demonio y con una gran mandíbula.- Si no has vencido a tu odio interior,se cerrará y machacará la parte que atrape-dijo el jinchuriki,antes de meter su mano derecha en ella sin que ocurriera nada.

\- No me lo creo,déjame intentarlo-dijo el peliblanco,antes de meter su brazo cosido en la estatua y ser machacado.- ¿Por qué no me detuviste idiota?-preguntó enfadado,antes de sacar dicho brazo de las fauces de la estatua.

\- Era una broma,detrás de la cabeza tiene un interruptor y lo he pulsado,pero no debería haberte cortado el brazo-dijo horrorizado.

\- Te voy a meter la broma por el agujero donde nunca brilla el sol-dijo furioso,mientras se quejaba.- Claro que no debería haberlo cortado,si no lo hubiera llevado cosido.

\- Dame el brazo-dijo el rubio algo molesto,se supone que iban a entrenarle para dominar al Kyubi,no en ninjutsu médico.- Si no se hubiera caído ahora,habría sido en batalla,así que agradece eso;la costura era demasiado superficial y débil,te coseré de nuevo el brazo,mucho más fuerte,pero te dolerá demasiado,así que puedes beber sake,para calmar el dolor-dijo con echarle un vistazo,antes de buscar en sus bolsillos y sacar una gran aguja,acompañado de un hilo especial,más resistente que el titanio y que se camufla con la piel.

\- Pues lo haría,pero me bebí todo lo que tenía mientras caminábamos al puerto-dijo divertido,mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- Entonces,¿quieres sin nada y experimentar el dolor más grande de tu vida,o prefieres que te drogue?-dijo resignado,aunque ero-sennin hubiera rejuvenecido,seguía siendo el cabeza hueca de siempre.

\- Drógame,me dejo en tus manos.

\- Te dolerá un poquito-dijo sacando una jeringa con un líquido verdoso en su interior- No te preocupes,está recién hecha,con plantas que he encontrado aquí,la vieja me dio la receta,te lo inyectaré en el nervio,y así no sentirás nada,pero podrás verlo-dijo mientras ponía dicha droga en el cuerpo del peliblanco,para después comenzar a coser el brazo de éste,por varias veces,ahora era más resistente que cuando estaba "de verdad".

\- Ahora me gustaría empezar a entrenar,sino emplearé medidas-dijo de forma sádica,mientras crujía sus nudillos,antes de golpear a la estatua bromista y desintegrarla en incontables trozos.

\- Parece que Tsunade,no te ha entrenado solo en técnicas médicas-dijo sudando frío y tragando saliva.

\- Mi cansancio a desaparecido en un momento,comencemos a entrenar-dijo disimulando su terror- ¿Cuál es tu sello?

\- Cuatro elementos

\- ¿Tienes la llave?

\- Sí,Naruto,debes poner tu mano con sangre-dijo el peliblanco desenrrollando un enorme pergamino.

\- Voy-dijo antes de morder todos sus dedos y esparcir el líquido carmesí,antes de dejar su huella en dicho pergamino.

\- Pues ahora siéntate y choca tu puño con el mío,te explicaré lo que debes hacer,tienes que retar al Kyubi en tu interior y liberarlo,para poder coger su chakra y arrastrarlo afuera,no importan los métodos,yo también te ayudaré cuando lo necesites-dijo Killer B.

\- De acuerdo-dijo obedeciendo,apareciendo en su mundo interior y descubriendo que Kurama estaba profundamente dormido,para variar,así que se limitó a reír,despertando a la bestia de nueve colas.

\- ¿Ya ha llegado el momento?-dijo perezosamente.

\- Sí,y espero llevarme mejor contigo,así que no te enfades,aunque tenga que utilizar tu poder-dijo sonriente.

\- Lo siento...te haré pasar por un mal rato-dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Has dicho algo?-preguntó extrañado.

\- Que liberes el sello.

\- Sí.

\- Por fin fuera de esa estrecha jaula,ahora no te lo pondré nada fácil-dijo adoptando una personalidad seria y despiadada,antes de aparecer frente a su jinchuriki y sorprenderle con un zarpazo a quemarropa.

\- Muy rápido-dijo intentando cubrirse,siendo en vano,pues las afiladas zarpas del zorro endemoniado atravesaron su ropa y parte de su piel.

\- Te dije que no iba a contenerme-dijo con media sonrisa.

\- Ahora es mi turno-dijo entrando en el modio sennin e impactando un rasengan gigante en el estómago de la bestia,también a quemarropa,quedando empatados.

\- No puedes controlarme,eres un niño idiota y odiado por todos,desde el momento en el que naciste,si tú no existieras,tus padres no hubieran muerto y todo sería mejor para todos-dijo con un rugido furioso,que hizo que el rubio perdiera sus estribos y comenzara a ser dominado por el odio y el dolor,mientras agonizaba; a Kurama no le gustaba hacer eso,ya conocía al joven y no quería torturarle de esa forma tan rastrera,pero era el único procedimiento,por el cual se dejara dominar por el odio y que su madre,interviniera.

\- Naruto,disfruta del momento-dijo el zorro para si mismo.

\- Naruto,detente,escucha mi voz,en algún lugar de tu subconsciente debes de acordarte de quién te dio la vida,cantaba y leía para ti,cuando estabas en su vientre y quien sacrificó su vida por ti-dijo Kushina,de forma dulce y maternal,parando la transformación de su hijo,haciendo que la mirara con ojos lagrimosos y se lanzara a abrazarla.

\- No tan fuerte,ttebayo-dijo acariciando sus rubios cabellos.

\- Es como si siempre hubiera querido conocerte-dijo entre sollozos.

\- Definitivamente eres mi hijo,heredaste mi cara y ojos,para tu suerte,tu padre se veía un poco afeminado,hasta que no llegó a los veinte-dijo divertida- Pero si que heredaste su rubio y desordenado cabello y sus ojos azules.

\- Tu cabello es precioso,no me hubiera importado tenerlo como tú-dijo sonrojado.

\- Eres el segundo hombre que me alaga por mi cabello-dijo ruborizada levemente y también alegre.

\- ¿Y quién fue el primero?-dijo secando sus lágrimas.

\- Tu padre,por supuesto,yo siempre odié mi cabello,hasta que fui salvada gracias a él y por tu padre,desde ese momento me enamoré de Minato con todo mi corazón y alma-dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Tú no te enamoraste de papá al primer momento?

\- No jaja,la primera vez que lo vi,pensé que era un afeminado antipático,pero cuando me rescató lo consideré el "afeminado dueño de mi corazón".

\- Cuéntame-dijo intrigado y con una mirada sugerente.

\- Es una historia como muy larga-dijo apartando la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo?,estás feliz de que te pregunte,¿verdad?-dijo bromeando.

\- Como sea-dijo antes de darle un capón.

\- Otra vez,de verdad que te gusta contar esa historia,lo puedo ver en el brillo de tus ojos-dijo contento.

\- De acuerdo,te contaré como me enamoré de tu padre,ttebayo-dijo muy sonrojada entrando en sus recuerdos y narrándolos de la forma más objetiva a su hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN EL EXTERIOR.

\- ¿Ha detenido la transformación por si mismo?-dijo B.

\- Nunca dejará de sorprenderme,es tal y como su padre-dijo de forma cálida.

\- Es extraño,hay un gran chakra que impide que entre en su mundo interior,aunque es un chakra bastante cálido,muy parecido al suyo-dijo intrigado.

\- Minato era un gran padre,seguro que está reencontrándose con su madre,la anterior Jinchuriki del Kyubi,Kushina Uzumaki.

\- Un momento,si se ha gestado y alimentado con el poder y la sangre de su madre,que ya llevaba el del Kyubi,está muy familiarizado con él,y eso significa que lo que estamos haciendo no sirve para nada,el zorro,podía haberle prestado su poder,sin dudarlo.

\- Quizás ha sido influenciado por la personalidad de Naruto y solo quería que conociera a su madre,aunque no quisiera hacerle daño a su jinchuriki;definitivamente Naruto es el chico de la profecía que salvará el mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

DE VUELTA CON NARUTO,KUSHINA Y KURAMA.

Tras toda la historia,tanto de como se conocieron y enamoraron a la verdad de lo que ocurrió en la aldea hace 16 años,haciendo que el joven escuchara atentamente y comenzara a llorar,saber que había sido amado tanto el sus primeros minutos y que había recibido todo el amor necesario e incluso más en esos instantes,lo hicieron sentirse muy feliz y tranquilo,había encontrado sus soles y no los perdería de vista nunca.

\- Kurama,te has vuelto muy blando,supongo que te has ablandado con mi hijo-dijo Kushina bromeando.

\- Él ha sabido como tratarme y me considera un compañero,amigo y un igual,es algo normal que hiciera todo esto,aunque tuviera que hacerle daño para que te conociera-dijo avergonzado,pero intentando dar un aspecto indiferente.

\- Antes de que me vaya Naruto,quiero decirte que a los hombres que elogian mi cabello,los amo con todas mis fuerzas y me gustaría preguntarte algo,¿cuál es el resultado del relámpago amarillo de Konoha y el habanero sangriento?

\- El Hokage Naranja de Konoha,no lo soy todavía,pero lo conseguiré-dijo divertido,antes de volver a abrazar a su madre.

\- Kurama,cuida bien de mi hijo,o lo lamentarás-dijo con una sonrisa que daba bastante miedo,incluso para el Kyubi.

\- Ni lo dudes-dijo nerviosamente,mientras veía como el cuerpo de la Uzumaki comenzaba a desvanecerse.- Naruto,no te olvides de que Minato y yo te amamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y siempre estamos contigo-dijo antes de terminar de desvanecerse.

\- Gracias Kurama,has hecho mucho por mí

\- Lo hice porque quise,ahora te prestaré mi poder y te convertirás en el modo bestia-dijo antes de hacer lo que había dicho y ver como el cuerpo del joven se iluminaba,adoptando el modo Kurama directamente,debido a su mejor relación.

Debido a esto,el entrenamiento posterior fue mucho más fácil,corto y efectivo que en el canon,así que pudieron ir a la guerra mucho antes,aunque hubo algunos "contratiempos"

\- Eh,mirad,puedo hacer una bomba bijuu con un dedo-dijo triunfalmente,sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué?,eso es impresionante-dijo B con ojos brillosos.

\- Eres sorprendente,pero creo que deberías hacerla desaparecer,nunca sabes donde puede posarse un insecto,te estropea la concentración y estallamos en muchos pedacitos-dijo Jiraiya.

\- Eso nunca pasará...-negó el joven,antes de que una abeja se posara en su nariz y estornudara,provocando una desestabilidad en el control de chakra,provocando que explotara,llevándolo a atravesar numerosas rocas,siendo detenido por una cocotera.

\- Naruto,¿estás bien?-dijo el peliblanco preocupado.

\- Tranquilos,gracias al modo Kurama estoy bien-dijo incorporándose para no preocuparlos,habiendo deshecho el modo y siendo golpeado por decenas de cocos en la cabeza,hasta que se desmayó- Retiro lo dicho,los cocos me han tendido una emboscada-dijo antes de perder el conocimiento.

\- No tienes suerte,chico-dijo Jiraiya,antes de mirar a Killer B y regañarle.- ¡Oye,este no es el momento para comer!

\- ¿Por qué no?,es un desperdicio dejar todos estos cocos abiertos sin comer-dijo mientras comía.

\- Es imposible que los haya abierto con la cabeza,¿no?-dijo divertido.

\- Compruébalo tú mismo-dijo lanzándole la mitad de un coco.

Aparte del incidente de la bomba bijuu y los cocos,se perdieron varias veces porque Killer B se empeñó en que conocía numerosos atajos para llegar en menos tiempo al campo de batalla y siempre terminaban siendo perseguidos por manadas de animales o en sitios sin salida;hasta que maestro y aprendiz enfurecieron.

\- Nunca más nos dejaremos guiar por ti-dijeron señalándole con el dedo índice.

\- Podíamos estar en peor situación-dijo excusándose,mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

\- ¡NO!,estamos colgando de un hilo,literalmente y para colmo no puedes trepar por las paredes y el río está seco,¿podíamos estar en peor situación?-dijo el peliblanco,quejándose.

\- Eso... un momento ero-sennin,¿por qué no invocamos a unos sapos?-dijo reflexionando.

\- Buena idea-dijo antes de obedecer a las palabras del joven,invocando a Gamabunta y Naruto a Gamakichi,salvando a B,que no se había convertido en su modo bestia,como castigo por ser tan estúpido.

\- Gracias chicos-dijeron ambos antes de que desaparecieran.-Ahora guiaremos nosotros-dijeron mientras reunían energía de la naturaleza,para convertirse al modo ermitaño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por leer,espero que les haya gustado,en el siguiente cap comenzará la acción en la guerra,pero no creo que la guerra dure muchos caps,probablemente sea uniendo al 10 colas y Madara;mientras que unos 2 o 3,hasta terminar con la pelea Naruto Vs Sasuke y entonces comenzará todo lo que pueda sacar de mi imaginación. Creo que el reencuentro Tsunade-Jiraiya,lo haré algo cómico,pero romántico,gracias a la opinión de un lector. Adiós y no tardaré en actualizar,como mucho 3 días.


	9. Nuevas Oportunidades

Perdón por el retraso,pero he estado muy ocupada y no tenía tiempo de pararme a pensar y reflexionar,de hecho este cap me ha costado mucho trabajo escribirlo,porque básicamente es igual al manga,así que las batallas me las saltaré,nombraré los acontecimientos más importantes y los editaré a mi criterio;este será el último cap basado en el manga y tendrá muchas diferencias.

 _ **Capítulo 9: Guerra y nuevas oportunidades.**_

Tras haber salido de la sima en la que se encontraban gracias a los sapos,Jiraiya y Naruto,decidieron arrebatarle el liderazgo al jinchuriki del hachibi y adoptarlo ellos,al transformarse al modo sennin,quedándose ambos sorprendidos,al ver lo distintos que eran sus modos.

\- ¿Ero-sennin?,tú no podías transformarte completamente-dijo extrañado al ver a su maestro,podía tener envidia de él,pues su modo era mucho más impresionante y más masculino.

\- No podía,hasta que Fukasaku volvió a entrenarme,con los consejos que obtuvo de tu entrenamiento-dijo el peliblanco.

\- Oigan,¿nos estamos acercando al campo de batalla?-preguntó B que iba tras ellos.

\- Déjanos concentrarnos y lo diremos-dijeron ambos al unísono cerrando sus ojos y poniendo sus sentidos en ello.

\- No puede ser,¿cómo pueden estar vivos?,miembros de Akatsuki,anteriores Kages,Asuma y Danzo-dijo Jiraiya impactado.

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Parece que tienen un usuario que posee la capacidad del Edo Tensei,mucho más poderosa que la original,démonos prisa,estoy preocupado-dijo el peliblanco acelerando el paso,hasta que llegaron a una gigantesca barrera,que impedía su avance.

\- Dividámonos,B y yo aquí,tú ero-sennin aléjate al lugar donde estén en peligro y combinemos nuestros ataques más poderosos-ordenó Naruto.

\- De acuerdo.

Una vez que todos estaban en sus posiciones,combinaron sus jutsus y rompieron la barrera en miles de añicos,haciendo que sonara la alarma en el cuartel general.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Tenemos intrusos,se han dividido y roto nuestra barrera,según nuestra base de datos se tratan de Naruto Uzumaki,jinchuriki del Kyubi,el hermano del Raikage y un joven desconocido,de gran estatura y cabello blanco-dijo un ninja irrumpiendo en la sala principal.

\- Parece que han llegado nuestros refuerzos,voy a ponerlos a prueba-dijo A.

\- Yo voy contigo,quiero ver que progresos ha hecho Naruto,os dejámos a cargo de todo-dijo señalando al padre de Shikamaru y al de Ino.

\- A sus órdenes-dijeron ambos,al ver como desaparecían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Tenemos compañía,B,seguro que vienen a ponernos a prueba-dijo el rubio,deshaciendo su modo sabio.

\- Espero que le hayas entrenado bien,sino prepárate para un castigo sin igual-dijo A,apareciendo acompañado de la rubia.

\- Hey Tsunade,te ves bien,tal y como siempre-dijo saludando.

\- Puedo ver en tu mirada que te has vuelto mucho más fuerte,muéstranos tu poder-dijo la rubia,con su carácter característico.

\- Si Hokage-sama me lo pide,debo obedecerla sin rechistar-dijo bromeando,antes de adoptar la forma Kurama,impresionando a todos con su poder.

\- Tienes mucho poder,pero veamos tu velocidad-dijo antes de atacarle,con su armadura de rayos,alcanzando una velocidad próxima a la del cuarto Hokage.

\- Demasiado lento-dijo esquivándolo en el último momento y deteniendo su puño.

\- He vuelto a ser superado en velocidad.

\- Yo tomaré el papel de mi padre,y seré el nuevo ninja más rápido de todos y el salvador del mundo,además de un nuevo Hokage-dijo con determinación,mientras tocaba su protector ninja,que perteneció a éste.

\- De acuerdo chico,pero según tengo entendido por mi hermano,necesitas un "sol" para controlar a tu bestia con cola-dijo A,divertido.

\- Él tiene en concreto dos soles-dijo B,tocando el hombro del rubio.

\- ¿Quiénes son?-preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Papá y mamá-dijo de forma cálida y afectiva,mientras llevaba su mano al corazón y miraba al cielo,conmoviendo a todos los presentes.

\- ¿Has conocido a Kushina?-preguntó Tsunade.

\- Sí,papá selló su chakra en mi,para ser liberado cuando intentara controlar a Kurama,pero Kurama no intentó controlarme,de hecho podía haber evitado el entrenamiento,pero gracias a él conocí a mamá-dijo cálidamente.

\- Hasta muerto nunca deja de sorprendernos-dijo la quinta.- ¿Y quién es vuestro acompañante?-dijo curiosamente.

\- Jira...-iban a terminar de decir su nombre,pero el joven rubio tapó sus bocas.

\- No les hagas caso,no nos ha dicho su nombre,pero ayudó con mi entrenamiento y nos salv mí,y ahora debe de estar salvando a alguien-dijo el joven disimulando,no quería estropear la sorpresa,prefería que Jiraiya la salvara como si fuera su princesa.

\- Supongo que tienes razón,y ahora que estamos aquí,vamos a combatir,no podemos dejar que nos venzan-dijo dando ánimos,antes de ser seguida por todos,para después separarse.

\- Siento muchos enemigos entre nuestros ninjas,voy a mandar clones-dijo antes de hacer el Kage Bunshin y distribuirlo por todo el campo de batalla.

\- Se tratan de plantas ninjas,hechas con las células y el ADN de mi abuelo,el primer Hokage,ten cuidado Naruto-dijo la rubia.

\- Tranquila,dejaré un clon con vosotros y otro con B,tengo que salvar a alguien-dijo el ninja rubio,antes de desaparecer con su velocidad inhumana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MIENTRAS JIRAIYA.

\- Tal y como imaginaba,Nagato parece que tendremos una revancha-dijo el peliblanco,al llegar al lugar donde se encontraban éste e Itachi.

\- ¿No te había matado?-preguntó con una mezcla de emociones,asombro y felicidad.

\- Por poco,pero mírame,aquí estoy,más fuerte que nunca y también más guapo-dijo saliendo de su escondite,impresionando a ambos con su aspecto tan joven.

\- Creía que Tsunade era la única que no quería envejecer-dijo Itachi.

\- Yo he vuelto a mis 20,pero no he venido a hablar,sino a combatir-dijo Jiraiya.

\- Ero-sennin,por fin te encuentro,eres más rápido de lo que esperaba-dijo un clon de Naruto que se acercaba rápidamente.

\- ¿Naruto?,perfecto,iba a buscarte,tengo que preguntarte algo-dijo el Uchiha mayor.

\- Yo también tengo algo que preguntarte,Itachi.

\- Cuidado,están intentando tomar nuestro control,pero podemos seguir hablando libremente-dijo antes de volver al control de Kabuto y atacar a ambos con su elemento fuego,que fue absorbido con el poder del Kyubi.

\- Yo Nagato,tú Itachi-dijo el peliblanco,antes de alejarse.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho Sasuke?-dijo mientras peleaba.

\- Se ha vuelto un miembro de Akatsuki y planea destruir la hoja,porque le contaron la verdad de lo que ocurrió en la masacre del clan Uchiha,fue Madara,y también me lo explicó a mí.

\- ¿Qué harás para evitarlo?

\- Encontraré una forma de hacerle ver la luz sin matarlo-dijo convencido,antes de asestar un golpe en el estómago del Uchiha,provocando que éste escupiera saliva.

\- Entonces parece que no necesitas esto-dijo antes de efectuar Amateratsu y quemar las invocaciones de Nagato,contra las que estaba luchando Jiraiya y sacar un cuervo de Genjutsu de la boca del joven Uzumaki.

\- ¡Oye,estaba peleando yo!-dijo enfadado,antes de golpear a Nagato en el rostro.

\- Luego me lo agradecerás.

\- ¿Por qué ha salido eso de mi boca?

\- Te di un poco de mi poder,para que reaccionara a mis ojos,pues Sasuke se los implantaría para obtener el sharingan eterno y lanzara un genjutsu para detener sus planes y volverlo bueno-explicó el pelinegro.

\- Entiendo,pero,¿por qué lo liberas ahora?

\- Para liberarme del Edo-Tensei-dijo antes de efectuar un Genjutsu en el mismo y confundir la técnica,quedando libre de ella.

\- Jiraiya,¿necesitas ayuda?-dijeron ambos jóvenes.

\- Estoy terminando con él,casi es convertido totalmente en sapo al intentar absorber mi chakra de senjutsu,no le queda mucho tiempo-dijo el peliblanco,que estaba herido en su brazo y torso.

\- Nagato,unas últimas palabras antes de que te selle permanentemente-dijo Itachi.

\- La leyenda continúa y yo no merezco formar parte de ella-dijo mientras se desvanecía.

\- Ahora voy a detener el Edo-Tensei,nos vemos-dijo el pelinegro antes de irse a paso apresurado.

\- Ero-sennin,ven,voy a curarte-dijo antes de comenzar con el tratamiento,tardando menos de un minuto en sanar todo el cuerpo del ninja pervertido.

\- Gracias.

\- Vamos a salvar a algunos ninjas,detecto un pelotón formado por falsos,excepto por dos-dijo el rubio,antes de ser seguido por el peliblanco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MIENTRAS EL VERDADERO NARUTO.

Iba a toda prisa,pues estaba detectando el chakra de Hinata y Neji,rodeado de Zetsus Blancos y parecían que iban en desventaja,además una vez que los salvara,estaría muy cerca del asentamiento médico,donde habían numerosos impostores,así que todo le iba bien; llegó justo a tiempo,pues Hinata acababa de ser golpeada y Neji estaba preso,y se disponían a asesinarla;así que decidió entrar al combate.

\- Lo siento,tardé demasiado y saliste lastimada-dijo envolviéndola en sus brazos y deteniendo todas las armas y enemigos gracias a su capa.

\- ¿Naruto-kun?-preguntó extrañada y sonrojada,aunque sabía de sobra que era él,su calidez,voz y perfume eran inconfundibles.

\- El único e inigualable-dijo antes de terminar con todos los impostores a golpes.- Neji,permíteme-dijo antes de impactar un rasengan en cada enemigo que lo retenía.

\- Gracias Naruto-dijo el castaño.

\- No hay de qué,ahora os curaré,estáis heridos levemente,pero puede ir a peor.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes ninjutsu médico?

\- Desde hace menos de una semana,bueno,ahora que estáis bien,me marcho al asentamiento médico,hay muchos enemigos y no podemos permitirnos bajas médicas-dijo comenzando a caminar y dedicando una mirada cálida a la pelinegra,descubriendo que ésta tenía una mirada vidriosa e impotente,y sabía cuál era el por qué.

\- Hinata,yo soy el penoso,me has salvado la vida dos veces,tú eres muy fuerte y perfecta tal y como eres-dijo acercándose a ella y colocando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja,haciendo que la joven se estremeciera por ese suave y cálido toque.

\- Pero...

\- No hay peros,ahora vamos,acompañadme al escuadrón médico y podréis descansar un poco,estáis exhaustos y queridos Hyuga,habéis abusado del uso del Byakugan,debéis descansar durante medio día aproximadamente,aunque eso se aplica a todos vosotros,vuestro chakra y músculos están al límite-dijo en tono severo y serio,se preocupaba mucho por ellos.

\- Lo siento-dijo la joven apenada.

\- No tienes nada por lo que disculparte,me haces sentir culpable,alegra ese rostro,ya te dije que me gusta verte feliz,no triste-dijo cambiando su voz a una ronca y dulce,susurrándole al oído,antes de comenzar a caminar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN EL ESCUADRÓN MÉDICO.

\- Por favor,cúrenlo,puedo suicidarme si eso les dice que es seguro,no puedo dejar a mi novio morir,por favor-dijo una joven suplicando,al borde del llanto.

\- Tranquila,no hagas eso,le curaremos-dijo Sakura,acercándose a ellos,sin esperar de que se trataba de una trampa,pero antes de que llegaran a golpearle,llegó el ninja rubio atolondrado.

\- Os haré un favor y curaré todo vuestro cuerpo con mi rasengan-dijo asestando un rasengan a cada uno,haciendo un cráter en el suelo.- ¿Estáis todos bien?,yo me encargaré de los impostores-dijo avanzando,antes de atravesar a algunos impostores presentes,y en menos de dos minutos,todos estaban derrotados y los pacientes y ninjas médicos sanos y salvos.

\- Gracias,Naruto-dijeron Shizune y Sakura.

\- No importa,ahora debo irme,no puedo hacer esperar a B,y por lo que siento,parece que mis clones han acabado con el Tercer Raikage y un pelotón entero compuesto por Zetsus blancos-dijo saliendo de las tiendas de campaña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MIENTRAS LA HOKAGE,EL RAIKAGE Y UN CLON DE NARUTO.

Los tres se dirigían a toda velocidad,a la zona central de la guerra,pues gracias a Shikaku e Ichiro,sabían que acababan de resucitar a alguien muy peligroso,Uchiha Madara y que estaba forzando a Onoki a detener dos enormes meteoros,para salvar a todos los ninjas combatientes y era una digna batalla donde podrían desatar toda su fuerza junto con los otros Kages,llegando justo a tiempo destrozando a todos los Zetsus Blancos que se encontraban en la zona,y dando comienzo a la pelea de los Kages Vs Madara.

\- Ésta será una pelea de otro nivel,así que si necesitáis mi ayuda,estaré protegiendo a los otros ninjas,para que no os preocupéis y no os contengáis-dijo Naruto,al ver la mirada decidida de todos los Kages.

\- Gracias-dijeron todos al unísono,antes de comenzar con la ofensiva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN OTRO LUGAR.

\- Bueno Sasuke,éste es el adiós,pero recuerda que pase lo que pase,te amaré por siempre-dijo Itachi chocando su frente con la de su hermano pequeño,antes de desvanecerse y dejar a éste sobre sus rodillas y llorando amargamente,durante varios minutos,hasta que se recuperó.

\- Gracias,nii-san,ahora seguiré mi propio camino,y comenzaré resucitando a Orochimaru-dijo levantándose,con una mirada decidida,antes de poner su mano en el cuello de Kabuto y jalar,sacando a Orochimaru,que estaba en el sello maldito de dicho hombre.

\- Vaya vaya,Sasuke-kun,que alegría,jamás pensé que quien me devolvería la vida fueras tú-dijo con su típico tono de voz que daba escalofríos.

\- Necesito que revivas a ciertas personas,no pienses que has vuelto para otra cosa-dijo con un tono gélido y autoritario.

\- Entonces,vámonos-dijo tocando a Kabuto y recuperando su poder restante,reviviéndolo también.

\- Tú debes conocer las leyendas de Konoha mejor que yo,necesito revivir a los anteriores Hokages,pero para revivir a dos,necesitaremos sacarlos del estómago de la parca.

\- Es algo sencillo,simplemente hay que encontrar su máscara,hacer un conjuro y atravesarle el abdomen,para liberar sus almas,y a mí me devolverá mis maravillosos brazos.

\- Te pondré la condición de que pase lo que pase me seas fiel y no me traiciones,sino te mataré otra vez-dijo comenzando a caminar.

\- Lo que digas,después de todo si quiero seguir con mis experimentos,necesito terminar con esta guerra-dijo siguiendo su paso.

Una vez que llegaron a Konoha y encontraron dicha máscara,Orochimaru hizo el Edo Tensei,resucitando a todos los Hokages y a cierta Uzumaki,anterior Jinchuriki del Kyubi y experta en sellados.

\- Nunca pensé que sería revivido dos veces con mi propia técnica y por la misma persona-dijo el segundo Hokage,molesto.

\- ¿Kushina?-dijo el cuarto emocionado.

\- La única e inigualable-dijo la Uzumaki,demostrando su parecido a Naruto.

\- Recuerdo haberte dicho que solo los Hokages-dijo Sasuke.

\- La necesitamos,es una de las mejores en técnicas de sellado.

\- Obviamente,soy una Uzumaki.

\- Bueno,basta de hablar,quiero que me contéis toda la historia de Konoha y el por qué de la masacre Uchiha.

\- Un momento,hay 4 Hokages,¡soy tan feliz!-dijo Hashirama en tono infantil.

\- Saru,¿tú también has muerto?

\- Sí,pero morí después del 4º-dijo divertido.

\- Pero yo salvé a la aldea y a mi hijo-dijo orgulloso.

\- ¿Y quién es el Quinto?-preguntó el primero.

\- Tu nieta-dijo Orochimaru.

\- Creo que no debí haberla mimado demasiado-dijo bromeando.

\- ¡YA BASTA!-dijo Sasuke enfadado,con una vena hinchada.- Hablad o libero el Edo-Tensei-dijo amenazando.

\- A mí me hablas con respeto-dijo Kushina,antes de darle un capón,mientras su cabello ondeaba en forma de nueve colas.

\- El regreso del Habanero Sangriento-dijo Minato divertido.

\- Eso parece-dijo sonriendo.

\- Tu cabello sigue igual de bello como siempre-dijo acariciando su rojo cabello,provocando que se sonrojara.

\- ¿Podemos empezar ya?-dijo el pelinegro con dificultad,sobándose la cabeza,descubriendo un gran chichón.

\- Sasuke-kun tiene razón-dijo Orochimaru.

\- ¿Sasuke?,¿entonces eres amigo de mi hijo?-preguntó Kushina con ilusión.

\- Ahora que te miro de cerca,al igual que al cuarto,os parecéis mucho al idiota de Naruto-dijo reflexionando,de la madre las facciones,cara y ojos y del padre el color de ojos y cabello.

\- Nuestro hijo no es un idiota-dijeron ambos molestos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN ESOS MOMENTOS,LOS KAGES.

\- Hokage-dono,cuidado-dijeron todos alarmados y horrorizados,al ver como ésta se desplomaba sin chakra,y el espíritu de Madara iba a atraversarla.

\- No me queda más chakra,es inútil,parece que por fin me reuniré con vosotros,Dan,Nawaki y Jiraiya-dijo suspirando,antes de cerrar sus ojos,esperando dejar este mundo,tras ese ataque,pero se vio envuelta en una calidez extrañamente familiar,que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

\- ¿Quién ha llamado a un ninja sexy,talentoso y joven?-dijo Jiraiya,interviniendo,tomando a la rubia en sus fuertes y poderosos brazos,esquivando ese ataque.

\- He sido yo-dijo Mei,sonrojada,Jiraiya le había parecido muy guapo.

\- Oh señorita,no puedo aceptar a su llamada,mi corazón solo tiene una dueña-dijo de forma caballerosa,intentando no lastimarla.

\- ¿Por qué todos los hombres me rechazan?-dijo en tono depresivo,dirigiéndose a donde estaba el clon de Naruto y aferrándose a él,como una niña pequeña.

\- ¿No debería estar combatiendo?-dijo intentando liberarse del abrazo de la castaña.

\- Hasta tú me rechazas...,¡ya no pelearé!-dijo con un puchero,hinchando los mofletes y dando la espalda al joven.

\- No quise ofender a Mei-hime,solo estaba preocupado de que pudieran atacarte con la guardia baja-dijo excusándose,de forma caballerosa.

\- Te perdono,pero solo porque eres tú-dijo de forma infantil.

\- ¿La señorita necesita motivación para luchar?-dijo con voz ronca y sexy.

\- No estaría nada mal.

\- Como Mizukage-sama,desee-dijo antes de besarle el dorso de la mano.

\- Me alegra ver que estás bien,temía que no llegara a tiempo-dijo Jiraiya,de forma dulce,todavía con la quinta en sus brazos.

\- Tu voz y tu perfume me recuerdan mucho a la persona más importante para mí-dijo ésta,refugiándose en los pectorales del peliblanco.

\- ¿Por qué no abres tus ojos?-dijo acariciando su rostro.- Así sabrás cómo es el atractivo y sexy ninja que te ha rescatado-dijo con dulzura,bromeando.

\- ¿Jiraiya?-dijo sorprendida,con una mezcla de emociones,alegría,amor,alivio y felicidad,que terminaron desembocando en un torrente de lágrimas,mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a él,para asegurarse que era real.- Jiraiya,yo...-iba a terminar su frase,cuando los labios del moreno se unieron con los suyos,en un beso tierno y sincero.

\- Te amo-dijo terminando su oración,con sus mejillas teñidas de un leve carmesí,sin poder apartar su mirada de los orbes negros del sannin,y sintiendo aún la calidez de sus labios,fundidos con los suyos.

\- Ese era mi primer beso,Tsunade,siempre lo reservé para ti;como ninja médico sabes que una de las mejores formas de transmitir chakra es con un beso,al igual que es una forma muy eficaz de transmitir tus sentimientos-dijo con un susurro,con una voz ronca y muy dulce,que no había escuchado nunca y que provocó que el escultural cuerpo de Tsunade,se estremeciera de forma deliciosa,hasta el último de sus 306 huesos.- Te amo,desde que te conocí y no me arrepiento de nada-dijo de la misma forma que lo anterior.

\- ¡Has restaurado todo mi chakra!,¿qué pasará contigo?-dijo asombrada y preocupada.

\- Tranquila,utilizaré esto-dijo antes de transformarse en el modo sabio,para recuperar su chakra,y poder pelear junto con los Kages.

\- ¡Eres un idiota,me tenías muy preocupada!-dijo enfadada y volviendo a llorar.

\- Lo siento,no sabía que debía estar muerto,pero estamos en guerra,no hay tiempo de ponerse sentimentales-dijo apenado,antes de volver a besarla,haciendo que sus lágrimas cesaran.

\- Sigo estando enfadada-dijo fingiendo molestia.

\- Haré que ese sentimiento desaparezca,cuando terminemos con la guerra.

\- Tengo que hacer algo importante,adiós Kages-dijo Madara,desapareciendo.

\- Ese maldito.

\- Se encuentra donde está el verdadero yo;alertemos a todas las unidades,necesito refuerzos-dijo el Kage Bunshin del rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

DE VUELTA CON NARUTO.

\- No permitiré que termines con el mundo,aún muera deteniéndote-dijo Naruto con furia y decisión.

\- Yo estoy con él-dijeron Kakashi y B.

\- ¿Refuerzos?-dijeron ambos Uchihas,extrañados.

\- ¡Chicos!-dijo el rubio,emocionado.

\- Te protegeremos,Naruto,concéntrate en reunir energía natural-dijo Hinata,poniéndose delante de él.

\- ¿Hinata?,y¿Neji?-dijo aún más sorprendido.

\- Ahora toda la alianza está aquí,y podremos contra vosotros-dijo Shikamaru.

\- Chicos,ataquémosles,con nuestro jutsu especial combinado-dijo el hijo del cuarto con voz autoritaria.

\- Un ataque como ese no es suficiente para detener al juubi-dijeron los pelinegros,antes de que la bestia rugiera y lanzara un poderoso ataque de elemento madera.

\- Hinata,cuidado-dijo el joven de ojos azules,envolviéndola en sus fuertes brazos.

\- Naruto,Hinata-sama,los protegeré-dijo Neji,interponiéndose en el ataque.

\- ¿Quién pensaría que los genios de cada año se unirían para proteger a la misma persona?-dijo un Sasuke,muy oportuno y herido,que apartó a Neji,compartiendo los proyectiles,sin que ninguno muriera,aunque un proyectil quedó libre e impactó en el hombro izquierdo del rubio.

\- ¿Estáis bien?-preguntó alarmado,quitándose el trozo de madera punzante de su cuerpo.

\- Hemos tenido momentos mejores-dijeron ambos divertidos,antes de quejarse.

\- Sasuke-kun,te curaré-dijo Sakura,llegando en ese momento y viendo como el Uchiha tenía varias zonas de su cuerpo perforadas.

\- Yo te curaré,Neji-dijo levantándose con dificultad,y sentir como su hombro dislocado era arreglado por la pelinegra,así le dedicó una mirada y sonrisa dulce y cálida.

\- Gracias-dijo una vez que todas sus heridas fueron sanadas.

\- Naruto,sigues siendo el mismo bebé llorón por el que tienen que sacrificarse tus personas más queridas,no has progresado nada,antes dijiste que no dejarías que ninguno de tus compañeros saliera herido y casi mueren protegiéndote;puedo sentir como tus padres están decepcionados contigo,no creen que haberse sacrificado por ti valiera la pena-dijo Obito,provocando la furia de Naruto.

\- Por eso ven conmigo,podrás sobreescribir tu mundo a tu gusto,todos vivos y felices,no te arrepentirás-continuó el Uchiha,tentando las debilidades del ninja atolondrado.

\- Naruto-kun,no te dejes influenciar,eres perfecto tal y como eres,además de un gran ninja y una gran persona con un gran corazón-dijo Hinata,posando su mano en la mejilla de éste con delicadeza,sacándolo del trance.

\- Gracias Hinata,no sé qué haría sin ti-dijo tomando su mano,para besarle el dorso de la mano con ternura,provocando su rubor,para después enlazar sus dedos con los de ella.

\- Nosotros jamás estaremos decepcionados con nuestro amado hijo-dijeron Minato y Kushina,irrumpiendo en el campo de batalla.

\- ¿Papá y mamá?-preguntó con ojos vidriosos y emocionado.

\- Perdón por el retraso,Naruto-dijo el rubio.

\- Y tú,¿cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa forma a mi hijo?-dijo Kushina estallando en furia,y aprovechando el descuido de Obito,le golpeó,haciendo una gran grieta en su máscara.

\- Parece que la familia ha sido reunida,después de casi 17 años,sensei-dijo Kakashi,una vez que sanaron sus heridas.

\- Has crecido mucho,Kakashi,eres más alto que yo-dijo el cuarto de forma cálida.

\- La reunión no durará mucho,los mandaré a todos al infierno,por cierto,mañana hacen 17 años de la muerte de tus padres-dijo con tono burlón.

\- Y también es mi cumpleaños-dijo Naruto,apretando aún más su agarre,pero sin hacerle daño a la pelinegra.

\- Gracias Sakura,ahora peleemos-dijo Sasuke.

\- Hey,idiota,¿cómo te has hecho eso?-dijo Naruto.

\- Danzou,fue revivido,pero gracias a los genjutsus de mi hermano no es tan grave-dijo el pelinegro.

\- Era el guardián que vigilaba al del Edo Tensei,¿cierto?-dijo deduciendo,haciendo uso de su buena,pero oculta inteligencia.

\- Sí,pero Itachi,es el mejor usuario de genjutsu,desde que Shisui murió,así que no pudo con nosotros,pero lo que más me gustó de la pelea,es que devolvimos el poder del sharingan de Shisui contra él.

\- ¿Cómo?-dijo intrigado,pues Danzou era uno de los mejores ninjas del país del fuego,sin contar con esos asquerosos sharingans implantados por su cuerpo.

\- Genjutsu,Itachi utilizó su Tsukuyomi y lo torturó psicológicamente hasta dejarlo inconsciente y después de eso lo selló gracias a la espada de su Susanoo;sin duda alguna,mi hermano era un gran ninja y Danzou no era rival para dos Uchihas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EL KYUBI ES ARREBATADO DE NARUTO

Gaara llevaba el cuerpo casi innerte de Naruto,gracias a su arena,donde se encontraban sus padres,para que pudieran sellar la otra mitad del chakra del kyubi en él y sobreviviera.

\- ¡Naruto!-dijeron sus padres alarmados al ver la condición de su querido hijo.

\- No mueras hijo,mamá sellará la otra parte del Kyubi en ti,que reside en tu padre,mientras aguanta,no te perdonaré si mueres delante de mí-dijo Kushina,comenzando a hacer sellos,junto con su marido y sellar con éxito la otra parte de la bestia con cola en él.

Aunque no despertó hasta 15 minutos después,envuelto en una gran masa de chakra y con una nueva transformación y un propósito que debía cumplir,para terminar con la odiosa cadena del destino,entre las reencarnaciones de Indra y Ashura,y llevar a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha.

\- Naruto,no me dejes-dijo la pelirroja de larga melena,abrazada fuertemente al cuerpo de su hijo,mientras lloraba amargamente,hasta que la mano del joven rubio acarició su largo cabello,deslizándose,hasta secar sus lágrimas,para después chocar afectuosamente su frente con la de ella.

\- No me iré a ninguna parte,después de todo no puedo morir hasta convertirme en Hokage,y tengo que cumplir vuestro deseo,tengo que proteger a Konoha-dijo de forma cálida,antes de ser abrazado,aún con más fuerza,por sus progenitores.

\- Feliz cumpleaños,mi niño,parece que nuestro tiempo ha terminado-dijeron ambos,mientras comenzaban a iluminarse y desaparecer lentamente,el Edo Tensei había sido desecho.

\- Quiero que como regalo de cumpleaños os quedéis aquí conmigo,ahora debéis hacer estos sellos y volveréis a la vida,por favor,no quiero volver a perderos ya que he estado con vosotros,hacedlo por mí,valdrá como todos los regalos de cumpleaños de por vida-dijo suplicante,siendo ahora él,quien abrazaba a sus padres,intentando que no desaparecieran nuevamente.

\- ¿Tú que opinas,Kushina?-preguntó el cuarto,conmovido por las palabras de su hijo.

\- Si me negara a ese rostro y a una oportunidad de verlo crecer y estar con vosotros,no sería humana,concedámosle ese deseo,Minato y vivamos como una familia feliz de ahora en adelante.

\- Mamá,papá...,estoy tan feliz,ahora tengo otra motivación,ya tendré a alguien que me reciba y cuide de mí,ya no tendré que hablar con tu rostro tallado en roca,porque os tendré a mi lado-dijo llorando,mientras ellos,cumplían su deseo y regresaban a ser humanos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FIN DEL TSUKUYOMI INFINITO Y UN DESEO COMO TROFEO.

La batalla final entre Naruto y Sasuke por fin terminó,con un empate y llevándose el brazo izq del pelinegro y el derecho del rubio,con un choque de rasengan y chidori;habían pasado varias horas y estos estaban tumbados en el suelo,siendo incapaces de mover un solo músculo y apunto de morir desangrados,además de estar en una condición pésima,Naruto se quitó el protector ninja, su chaleco jounin y el colgante de Tsunade antes de la batalla,para evitar destrozarlos y su camiseta había sido desintegrada completamente,dejando a la vista su gran y buen trabajado físico; y el joven Uchiha,había terminado,también sin su chaqueta,pero en su caso,su físico no era tan marcado ni musculoso como el del rubio.

\- Naruto,choca esos cinco-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona,mientras ambos estaban tendidos en el suelo,sin chakra y sin brazo.

\- ¡Qué te den!,ahora vas de graciosillo-dijo el rubio algo molesto.

\- ¡Chicos!,¿os encontráis bien?-dijo Sakura.

\- Creo que me encanta estar sin brazo derecho,se va a convertir en una moda-dijo con ironía el ojiazul,provocando que la pelirrosa enfureciera.

\- Hemos tenido mejores momentos,no le hagas caso,ahora cúranos,por favor,Sakura-dijo Sasuke,algo divertido.

\- Bueno,ahora deshaced el Tsukuyomi infinito,¿no?-dijo Kakashi entrando a la escena.

\- De acuerdo-dijeron antes de finalizar la técnica y devolver a todos a la realidad,yendo a reunirse con ellos,pero Naruto recibió una llamada interior.

\- Naruto,lo has hecho bien,por detener el círculo vicioso te concederé el deseo que quieras,incluso puedo revivir a quienes quieras-dijo el sabio de los seis caminos,dejando su mano en el pecho del joven de ojos azules y transmitirle el poder que le quedaba,además de el poder de todas las bestias con cola,haciendo que su sello se volviera más grueso y extenso,formando especies de tatuajes tribales,por todo el abdomen.

\- Déjame que piense...papá,mamá y ero-sennin están vivos,Sasuke está de vuelta...¡eso es!,Sasuke no tiene a nadie de su familia,¿podrías revivir a Itachi?,sería un gran aporte para el poder de Konoha y un aseguramiento de que Sasuke no vuelva al lado oscuro y a Asuma Sarutobi,sé lo duro que es crecer sin padres,así que no quiero que esa criatura no conozca a su padre.

\- De acuerdo,de paso curaré su enfermedad y le otorgaré el sharingan eterno-dijo antes de desaparecer,devolviendo al joven de vuelta a la realidad,siendo rodeado por sus padres que tenían una mirada atónita,al ver su buena condición física y que se había quedado sin brazo derecho;pero eso no le impidió atrapar a Hinata que se lanzó a sus brazos,colgándose en su cuello y siendo sostenida por su único brazo.

\- Naruto-kun,lo diste todo,estaba muy preocupada-dijo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven,mientras lloraba.

\- Lo siento,no quería preocuparte,pero estoy bien,¿ves?,aparte del brazo no ha pasado nada-dijo intentando confortarla,pero a la falta de su otro brazo,lo único que pudo hacer fue posar su mentón en la cabeza de la joven. - Es algo frustrante,no puedo secarte las lágrimas o acariciarte el cabello mientras te sostengo en mis brazos,si solo tengo uno-dijo un poco molesto.

\- Tengo la solución perfecta-dijo entre sollozos,pero esta vez de alegría,mientras sonreía y enroscaba sus piernas en la cintura del rubio y se agarraba a su cuello para poder mantenerse sin necesidad del brazo del joven.

\- Buena idea-dijo levemente sonrojado,antes de secar las lágrimas de la joven y acariciar su rostro y cabello.- No merezco que una persona tan maravillosa como tú,derrame lágrimas por mí;te dije que me gustaba tu sonrisa y que odio verte triste,así que nunca haré que vuelvas a llorar-dijo de forma cálida,chocando su frente con la de ella,para después besarle en la frente.

\- Nuestro hijo se está haciendo mayor-dijo la pelirroja abrazándose al torso de su marido.

\- Sí,nos hemos perdido muchos momentos importantes en su vida,pero ahora estaremos presentes en todos y cada uno de ellos-dijo Minato correspondiendo el abrazo de su mujer.

\- Hey Sasuke,te dije que tuvieras cuidado-dijo Itachi llamando la atención de su hermano.

\- ¡¿No estabas muerto!?

\- Estaba,ahora vuelvo a formar parte del mundo de los vivos y no vengo solo,deberías agradecerle a Naruto-dijo el pelinegro,señalando al hijo del tercer Hokage.

\- Es bueno volver a verlos,chicos-dijo llamando la atención de sus estudiantes,siendo recibido con un cálido abrazo.

\- Parece que todo ha tenido un gran final feliz,¿verdad,Tsunade?-dijo Jiraiya de forma cálida,rodeando sus hombros con su fuerte y musculoso brazo.

\- Opino lo mismo,y para terminar con el final,me voy a jubilar,tengo a un buen sucesor-dijo la rubia,aceptando el gesto del peliblanco de buena forma.

\- ¿Naruto?

\- Es demasiado joven,será Kakashi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TRAS UN MES.

Ya ha pasado un mes desde el final de la guerra,Tsunade ha renunciado al puesto de Hokage,siendo remplazada por Kakashi y vive su vida junto al hombre al que ama,también,gracias a la ayuda de Kushina,pudo terminar a tiempo dos prótesis de células de Hashirama,para Naruto y Sasuke,antes de que el último se marchara de la aldea en un largo viaje para recolectar información y expirar sus culpas.

\- Ya está chicos,ya volvéis a tener dos brazos,son tal y como los vuestros,no notaréis la diferencia-dijo Tsunade una vez que terminó con ellos.

\- No sé vieja,ver la cara de el primer Hokage en mi hombro no es algo muy agradable-dijo Naruto excusándose.

\- El idiota tiene razón,parece como si nos estuvieran vigilando-dijo Sasuke.

\- Para eso tenéis las vendas-dijo Sakura,entrando en el momento oportuno y lanzándolas a sus compañeros de equipo.

\- Gracias,Sakura-chan.

Tras eso,ambos se vendaron sus brazos y fueron a la entrada de la villa,donde se despedirían del Uchiha,durante un largo tiempo.

\- Sasuke,ten cuidado y regresa pronto,te esperaré en casa-dijo Itachi de forma feliz.

\- Claro,nii-san

\- Hey,espero que te vaya bien y si tienes algún problema,llámame e iré a ayudarte-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa graciosa.

\- Como si pudiera necesitar la ayuda de un idiota-dijo divertido.

\- Sasuke-kun,espero volver a verte pronto-dijo Sakura,levemente sonrojada.

\- Por supuesto,no te preocupes,regresaré antes de que te des cuenta,espera por mí,cuando regrese te llevaré a una cita,lo prometo-dijo de forma cálida antes de comenzar a caminar hasta ser perdido de vista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sé que este capítulo no tiene mucho orden,pero no iba a relatar más de 200 capítulos del manga,os cansaría,o peor,yo me canso escribiendo,porque es lo mismo que has leído o visto. ¿Os gustaron los cambios?,creo que imaginé demasiado,debo dejar de utilizar amoniaco para limpiar,me está haciendo daño XD.

Ahora fuera de bromas,espero que hayan disfrutado de las nuevas oportunidades que les he brindado a los personajes que murieron de forma más emblemática y triste,Naruto por fin tiene familia,Neji vive,Itachi también,Kurenai seguirá teniendo marido...

Perdón por no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo,he estado muy liada con la agrupación musical de mi pueblo,tocando en muchos sitios sin descanso y cuando volvía a casa no me apetecía ponerme a escribir,pero si que tenía ideas. Ya os prometo que actualizaré seguido,aunque debo avisar que de la semana del 3 al 11 no actualizaré,porque estoy de vacaciones y desgraciadamente no tendré internet;sinceramente no sé que haré con mi vida,pero me llevaré un cuaderno para escribir los caps.


	10. ¡EMERGENCIA! ¡Código sexy!

_**Capítulo 10: ¡EMERGENCIA,DEBEN CAER POR NOSOTROS!**_

Tras despedirse de Sasuke todos se marcharon inmediatamente a sus respectivas obligaciones o deberes;Itachi,se había convertido nuevamente en ANBU y la cabeza general de la policía de Konoha,así que debía regresar pronto;Sakura debía ir a ayudar a Tsunade y entrenar un poco con ella y Naruto,tenía entrenamiento con su padre,Minato había accedido a enseñarle todas sus técnicas en su estado normal con la condición de que Naruto le enseñara la técnica que aprendió de Tsunade para mantenerse joven.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NARUTO Y MINATO.

\- Papá he venido tal y como dijiste;oh,buenos días mamá-dijo entrando a la casa de sus padres y besándole la mejilla a su madre; aunque ellos vivieran,el rubio decidió darles un poco de intimidad y dejarles vivir solos,aunque él iría a comer y cenar todos los días,a no ser que tuviera otros planes.

\- Buenos días,cariño,¿encuentras algo raro con tu prótesis?-dijo Kushina de forma cálida.

\- De momento no,ahora comprobaré cuando comience a entrenar con papá-dijo tocando su nuevo brazo.

\- Me alegro de escuchar eso,después de todo ha sido hecha por mí y Tsunade,es imposible que no fuera cómoda-dijo alardeando,para después sonreír abiertamente.

\- Hola Naruto,¿preparado para tu entrenamiento?-dijo Minato sonriente,entrando a la cocina.

\- Vamos,papá,llevo mucho tiempo esperando entrenar contigo,voy adelantándome-dijo el joven rubio,saliendo de la casa.

\- Es igual de impaciente que tú,hasta luego,si regreso pronto,te ayudaré con la comida-dijo divertido,antes de besar con dulzura a la pelirroja e irse.

Mientras,Naruto iba caminando por mitad de la aldea,sin detenerse,hasta que vio a cierta joven de cabellos negros azulados y decidió pasar a saludar y alegrarle el día,tanto a ella,como a si mismo.

\- Buenos días,Hinata,¿has dormido bien?,espero que hayas soñado conmigo-dijo poniéndola a prueba,con su personalidad caballerosa y seductora,en un susurro ronco y dulce,que estremeció todo el cuerpo de la joven.

\- Hola,Naruto-kun-dijo sonrojada,aunque le gustaba que hiciera eso- Y claro que he soñado contigo,en vez de soñar con los ángeles,sueño con Narutos-dijo de forma pícara en un susurro muy juguetón,algo inusual en ella,que consiguió devolver la jugada al joven,haciendo que se sonrojara como nunca antes.

\- Esa no es la chica que yo conozco,jamás haría eso-dijo bromeando,sin perder su faceta ligona,abrazándola por la espalda,rodeando con un brazo su vientre y con el otro acariciando su terso y pálido cuello,haciendo que un suspiro,saliera involuntariamente de sus finos labios.

\- Veo que has recuperado el otro brazo,así que supongo que irás a entrenar-dijo aún más ruborizada,pero sin liberarse del abrazo del rubio,pues se sentía demasiado bien y protegida.

\- Muy inteligente,no me importaría que hicieras el almuerzo,podríamos comerlo juntos y te llevaría a mi nuevo lugar secreto,un secreto que solo tú y yo sabremos;te estaré esperando-dijo despidiéndose con otro susurro ronco,dulce y cálido,y besando la mejilla de la Hyuga,antes de desaparecer.

\- Hiciste un trabajo demasiado bien hecho,has convertido a Naruto en todo un seductor,pero al mismo tiempo tierno y gentil-dijo Tsunade,que iba acompañada de Jiraiya,mientras caminaba por la calle y contempló esa escena,fue corta,20 segundos como mucho,pero característica de todo un seductor.

\- Minato también le ha enseñado algo,ser un seductor dulce que deja a la mujer deseando más;no olvides que los dos son seductores natos,solo necesitaban una ayudita,ahora han igualado al maestro-dijo el peliblanco,mientras sonreía.

\- Yo diría que lo han superado-dijo la rubia bromeando.

\- No,ninguno de ellos tienen a la kunoichi más fuerte y bella a su merced-dijo de forma dulce y juguetona,en un susurro,que consiguió sonrojar a la quinta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO

\- Bueno Naruto,no tengo nada más que enseñarte,eres mi hijo y tienes ese talento especial,y gracias a tus Kage Bunshins ya eres mucho más veloz que yo,ahora cumple tu parte del trato y enséñame como ser joven siempre-dijo el cuarto algo fatigado,mientras se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol.

\- ¿Por qué quieres eso?-preguntó de forma curiosa su hijo.

\- Los Uzumakis son conocidos por ser muy longevos y no envejecer,así que yo tampoco quiero envejecer,no sería algo justo que yo tuviera arrugas y tu madre siguiera siendo fabulosa,¿verdad?-dijo con seriedad,provocando que el joven ojiazul,estallara en carcajadas.

\- De acuerdo,supongo que tienes razón,pero por favor si pones esa voz y cara cuando hablas de esto,solo conseguirás que me ría-dijo secando sus lágrimas,debido a que se había reído demasiado.

\- Eres igual que tu madre,ella también se burló de mí cuando se lo dije,nadie me comprende-dijo haciendo pucheros.

\- Ya entiendo,papá,pero quieres ser joven,¿no?,entonces no te quedes sentado,llevará para mucho tiempo,aunque seas un genio,aunque yo lo hice en 2 días-dijo de forma orgullosa y divertida.

\- Pero eso es gracias a tu destreza con el Kage Bunshin,cosa que yo no poseo,pero también utilizaste barreras de chakra,¿verdad?-dijo el padre de Naruto,deduciendo como pudo hacer eso en tan corto periodo de tiempo.

\- Puede ser-dijo con una sonrisa zorruna,mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras la nuca.

\- Lo es.

\- De acuerdo,lo confieso,mañana entrenaremos gracias a todo eso-dijo divertido,antes de sentarse al lado de su padre y mirarlo a los ojos de forma cálida,sonriendo abiertamente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre,hijo?-dijo el cuarto Hokage con cierta curiosidad que no podía ocultar.

\- Nada,solo estoy feliz de estar con mis padres,tal y como siempre soñé-dijo cálidamente,tumbándose en el pasto,mirando al cielo azul,sin rastro de alguna nube.

\- Yo también soy muy feliz de tener otra oportunidad en la vida,y poder pasarla contigo y tu madre,los seres a los que más amo en todo el mundo-dijo de forma afectuosa,alborotando el alborotado cabello rubio de su hijo,de forma cálida y paternal.

\- Hey Hinata,tan oportuna como siempre-dijo Naruto,de forma cálida,al ver como dicha pelinegra se acercaba a ellos,aunque con mucha timidez,cosa que lo divertía mucho.- Ven con nosotros,por cierto,¿qué hora es?-dijo el joven de ojos azules,sin apartar su mirada de la joven Hyuga.

\- Cuando salí de casa eran las una y cinco,así que serán las y cuarto como mucho-dijo la joven de ojos lilas,una vez que se sentó a su lado,por petición de Naruto.

\- Chicos,parece que tengo que irme,le prometí a Kushina que le ayudaría a cocinar,también le diré que hoy no comes con nosotros,buen provecho-dijo el relámpago amarillo de Konoha,antes de hacer honor a su apodo y desaparecer.

\- Estamos solos...bueno,¿qué ha preparado la chef Hinata para mí?-dijo de forma cálida,suave y ronca,con una mirada dulce.

\- He preparado ramen,tal y como te gusta y onigiris ninjas-dijo la joven,intentando contener los latidos de su corazón,eran tan fuertes y rápidos que seguro que el joven de cabello rubio podría escucharlos.

\- Eso es genial y delicioso,así que,¿a qué esperamos?-dijo el ojiazul con inmensa felicidad e inocencia.

\- Es verdad,no es bueno dejar a Naruto-kun hambriento-dijo riendo delicadamente,haciendo que el joven la mirara sorprendido y ruborizado-¿He dicho algo malo?

\- No,solo me he sorprendido al ver lo bella que es tu risa y sonrisa,siempre que vengan de tu corazón-dijo de forma tímida,apartando la mirada y alcanzando el tazón de ramen que la joven había preparado exclusivamente para él.

\- Gracias,nadie aparte de ti,ha alagado mi sonrisa o risa-dijo de forma tímida,pero feliz.

\- Quién tenía que agradecerte soy yo,has preparado un delicioso almuerzo para mí y siempre estás ahí apoyándome,así que,qué menos que hacerte algunos cumplidos-dijo de forma cálida,colocando un mechón del cabello de la joven tras su oreja.

\- Estoy muy feliz de que te guste mi comida

\- No sé por qué,pero tu ramen y tu comida en general me saben mucho mejor que la de Ichiraku e incluso la de mi madre-dijo pensativo,mientras sonreía y no apartaba su mirada del rostro de su joven acompañante.- No te muevas-dijo en un susurro,antes de pasar su cálido pulgar por los labios de ésta y después lamerlo,antes de sonreír de forma radiante y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-...-la joven no sabía que decir,la acción de Naruto le había pillado por sorpresa y todavía estaba procesando lo que había hecho;no podía olvidar la sensación de su pulgar en sus labios y el cosquilleo que le produjo el verlo sonreír de esa forma tan tierna.

\- Gracias por la comida,todo estaba delicioso,ahora te acompañaré a casa,¿de acuerdo?-dijo el rubio al terminar toda su parte correspondiente.- Oye,si no me falla la memoria,hoy tenías que partir a una misión,por eso pasaré a recogerte y te llevaré a la oficina del Hokage,yo también tengo algo que discutir con él-dijo el ojiazul una vez que comenzaron a caminar.

\- Será todo un placer ser escoltada por ti-dijo divertida.

\- Soy tu guardaespaldas personal,no lo olvides-dijo siguiéndole el juego,hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la mansión Hyuga.

\- Hasta las cuatro,Naruto-kun.

\- No lo olvidaré,además tengo algo para ti,se acerca tu cumpleaños,así que he preparado un regalo especial y te lo daré antes de que te marches,como un amuleto de buena suerte-dijo de forma dulce,antes de recorrer todo el suave y delicado rostro de la joven con la punta de sus dedos,hasta colocar otro mechón de su oscuro cabello tras su oreja con suma delicadeza;para después alejarse hasta ser perdido de vista.

Tras eso,el joven rubio puso rumbo a la casa de sus padres,pues la tarde anterior se había olvidado dicho regalo en su habitación y debía recogerlo,para darle los últimos retoques;para su suerte,su casa se encontraba cerca de dicha mansión,así que no tardó demasiado en llegar a ella.

\- Hola papá-dijo el joven,entrando a la cocina,contemplando la tierna imagen,Minato llevaba a Kushina en brazos,que se había quedado dormida,mientras sonreía de forma dulce y amorosa,al igual que su mirada.

\- Hola Naruto,iba a llevar a mamá a nuestra cama,porque se había dormido en el sillón y no es muy cómodo-dijo el cuarto Hokage en un susurro.

\- He venido a por algo importante que me dejé ayer y me voy,así que podéis dormir los dos tranquilos,estaréis cansados,después de todo ayer regresasteis de una larga misión-dijo el joven antes de entrar a su habitación y recoger dicho regalo,antes de contemplarlo con la luz del día que entraba por la ventana,quedándose inmerso,para después despertar de ese trance,y al salir y mirar el reloj se sorprendió,porque había estado contemplándolo durante 10 minutos,y vio la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres abierta,revelando que estaban dormidos,pero hacía frío y estaban encima del edredón y sábanas,no podía dejar que pillaran un catarro,así que...

\- Perdón,mamá,voy a desvestirte,no estarás cómoda con la ropa dentro de la cama y ensuciarás las sábanas-dijo con un susurro,antes de comenzar la acción y una vez que terminó la levantó en sus fuertes brazos y la metió en las suaves y cálidas sábanas;para después repetir el mismo proceso con su padre,y antes de marcharse besó la frente de ambos y cerró la puerta delicadamente,para irse a su apartamento y terminar con los últimos detalles de su regalo especial.

Tras casi una hora de últimos detalles,el regalo por fin estaba terminado,se trataba de un colgante,que llevaba un kunai igual a los de Minato,solo que era pequeño y el joven se había asegurado de lijar todos los filos,para evitar que pudiese dañar a quién lo llevará;además la empuñadura era de color naranja y llevaba tallado Hinata,y la hoja era negro claro,llevando tallado Hyuga;además del símbolo de dicho clan.

\- Ya terminé,ha merecido la pena,gracias a esto me aseguraré de que siempre esté bien-dijo sin dejar de contemplarlo,antes de besarlo,eso sería el broche final;eran las tres y cuarto,así que decidió darse un baño caliente y relajante,para eliminar la tensión de sus músculos y articulaciones;y al salir del baño y contemplarse en el espejo pudo apreciar que su cabello estaba demasiado largo y que tendría que cortarlo en pocos días,se visitó y salió a recoger a la pelinegra,porque eran casi las cuatro y una vez que llegó,llamó a los portones y esperó a que la joven saliera,quedándose impactado al ver su nuevo uniforme de misiones(el de The Last) y sonrojándose al instante.

\- Has llegado a tiempo,Naruto-kun-dijo recibiéndole con una cálida sonrisa que calentaba su corazón.

\- Te sienta bien el uniforme,aunque pasarás algo de frío-dijo de forma cálida,pero preocupada.

\- Tranquilo,no tendré tiempo para detenerme,así que si estoy en constante movimiento no pasará nada-dijo calmando al joven rubio.

\- Supongo que tienes razón,ah,toma,traje tu regalo,sé que no es tu cumpleaños todavía,pero quiero dártelo ahora,para que te de suerte y protección en la misión,cierra los ojos-dijo el joven cálidamente,mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos dicho regalo y se lo ponía con delicadeza.- Ya puedes abrirlos,espero que te guste-dijo el joven.

\- Esto es un gran detalle,y conociéndote seguro que tiene alguna función secreta que no me contarás-dijo sorprendida.

\- Así es,es una sorpresa,y ahora vamos-dijo tomándola de las manos y comenzando a caminar hacia la oficina del Hokage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE.

\- Bueno chicos,esas son las órdenes,es una misión de rango B,pero es de corta duración y además llevan los transmisores,así que sabremos de su estado en cada momento,por eso no os preocupéis y centraros en rastrear a los enemigos,por eso os hemos elegido a todos vosotros,Kiba,Shino y Hinata-dijo Kakashi con su forma típica,antes de mirar a cierto rubio que estaba en dicho lugar- Y tú,¿qué quieres?-dijo indiferente,pero sin dejar de mirarlo,cosa que molestó al hijo del cuarto.

\- Vaya como me trata Hokage-sama-dijo con sarcasmo- Yo que venía a entregarte el nuevo libro de ero-sennin,ahora te quedas sin él-dijo fingiendo tristeza,para dar la espalda y sonreír maliciosamente,para después abrir la puerta.

\- ¡ESPERA!-dijo Kakashi abrazando al joven por la espalda,mientras hacía pucheros infantiles.- Perdóname,te hablaré con respeto,por eso,¿me das el último libro de la colección Icha Icha?-dijo de forma infantil e inocente.

\- Jajajaja,no está terminado todavía,eres muy divertido,Hokage-sama-dijo divertido- Aunque si tanto quieres un libro nuevo,toma está escrito por mí,se lo dí a ero-sennin y alabó su estructura y acción,dijo que era aún más picante que los suyos y que tenía muy buena acción y personajes-dijo lanzándole otro libro que el sexto atrapó,deseando comenzar a leerlo.

\- Bueno,adiós a todos,tengo cosas que hacer-dijo echando a todo el mundo y cerrando la puerta,para comenzar a leer con una expresión demasiado pervertida para ser descrita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de salir de la mansión del Hokage,Naruto decidió dar un paseo por la zona de las tiendas y librerías,de hecho si no recordaba mal,ese día salía otro número de la revista favorita de su madre,era sobre consejos de feminidad,como ser sexy...y algunos datos innovadores sobre el mundo ninja y hombres,estudios realizados y cotilleos;todo eso,porque no tenía una gran feminidad,así que necesitaba aprender algunas cosas;y cuál fue la sorpresa al comprarla y ver que en la portada aparecía un gran titular que decía lo siguiente "HOMBRES CON CABELLO CORTO SON MUCHO MÁS ATRACTIVOS PARA EL OJO FEMENINO", " TOP DE LOS 10 HOMBRES MÁS GUAPOS Y SEXYS DE KONOHA DE ESTE MES"

\- ¿QUÉ?,¡no puede ser,he quedado cuarto y el idiota segundo,tengo que hacer una reunión de emergencia,debemos volvernos más sexys!-dijo al abrir la revista y ver eso,antes de hacer Kage Bunshins- Id a por todos los que aparecen en el top excepto los Uchihas y decid que hay reunión de emergencia mañana por la noche en mi apartamento.

Tras eso dejo la revista en la casa de sus padres y fue a hacer una pequeña visita a ero-sennin y Tsunade,seguro que ellos podían aconsejarle muchas cosas,y además le apetecía apostar algo.

\- Naruto,pasa,Jiraiya está en la cocina-dijo la rubia de impactante figura cuando abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta Tsunade?-dijo en un susurro,haciendo que los ojos miel de la mujer se iluminaran como bombillas.

\- Claro que sí.

\- Voy a convertirme en ti,y los dos iremos a saludar a Jiraiya,si nos distingue ganas tú,pero sino gano yo;si pierdo me cortarás el cabello como quieras y si gano...te disfrazarás de conejita playboy para Jiraiya y para mí-dijo de forma ronca y sensual,algo juguetona.

\- Acepto,no voy a perder-dijo de forma orgullosa,antes de ver como el joven se transformaba en una copia exacta de ella misma y ambas entraron a la cocina.

\- Un juego,Jiraiya,¿quién es la auténtica yo?-dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Quién es la verdadera?,Jiraiya,si me decepcionas te tendré que castigar-dijo Tsunade con una voz sensual,melosa y juguetona,mientras sonreía de forma sexy,esa era su arma secreta,nadie excepto Jiraiya sabía esa faceta.

\- Es algo obvio que sepa quién es Tsunade,después de todo llevo toda mi vida detrás de ella,de hecho podría haberos diferenciado sin que hubierais hablado-dijo levantándose de la silla y atrayendo a Tsunade por la cintura,para besarla y después decirle- Naruto,las de Tsunade son más grandes,además hay otro pequeño fallo,hueles a tu perfume de sándalo,vainilla y café-dijo de forma triunfal,antes de ver como él volvía a su verdadera forma.

\- Sabía que perdería,por eso aposté mi pelo,quiero que me lo cortes más corto que nunca y que quede muy sexy y masculino,de hecho estaba pensando en cortármelo,pero necesitaba un motivo para ello-dijo el joven rubio excusándose antes de sentarse en una silla y comenzar a quitarse la parte de arriba. - Me dejo en tus manos,Tsunade.

\- No te defraudaré,ahora no te muevas-dijo la rubia.

\- Oye ero-sennin,necesitamos volvernos más sexys,hemos sido superados por los Uchihas y Kakashi,durante este mes seremos mucho más reveladores.

\- Vamos a enseñarles a todos quiénes son los caballeros seductores,pero para terminar con esa faceta necesitaremos a tu padre-dijo Jiraiya en tono serio y ronco- Tu padre es el príncipe azul,tú eres el mono con cuerpo de infarto y todo un rompecorazones y yo soy el masculino,buen físico y una cara con algo de chico malo.

\- Por supuesto,ero-sennin,pero necesitamos que nos fotografíen y vean,pero intentaremos ser naturales,algo como salir por la mañana al balcón en ropa interior,siempre que estemos entrenando no llevar parte de arriba,haremos que caigan por nuestros instintos,además revelaremos la cara de Kakashi y quitaremos al menos a un Uchiha del podio-dijo decidio.

\- Eso está hecho,seremos los 3 fantásticos-dijo divertido el peliblanco.

\- Jamás pensé que te dejarías arrastrar por Jiraiya,Naruto-dijo la mujer de forma divertida.

\- No me gusta que me supere un emo malhumorado y creo que ya he estado reprimiendo demasiado mis instintos naturales de seductor.

\- Ya está,ya puedes verte-dijo Tsunade ofreciéndole un espejo al joven(haré un dibujo de la mayoría de chicos posando para ser fotografiados,pero para que os hagáis una idea,Naruto se ha cortado el pelo,sí,pero lo lleva un poco más largo y alborotado que en The Last)

\- Me veo genial y más masculino,gracias Tsunade-dijo emocionado,contemplándose al espejo,y justo entonces apareció un ninja al servicio del Hokage.

\- Hokage-sama me envía para decirle a Naruto que se ha perdido la conexión con el equipo y que antes de eso pudieron escuchar peleas,ahora me retiro.

\- Es hora de poner en práctica el jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador,versión Naruto Uzumaki-dijo antes de desaparecer y aparecer en su apartamento,donde también había un kunai especial y numerosas marcas,por si quitaban dicha arma;sus marcas tienen la forma del símbolo Uzumaki y son muy pequeñas,casi no se pueden percibir.

Se vistió con su uniforme jounin y desapareció hasta donde se encontraba Hinata,además de transformarse en el modo sabio de los 6 caminos y liberar a Kurama para distraer a los enemigos y poder rescatar a sus compañeros.

\- Hinata,ya estoy aquí-dijo antes de golpear a su opresor con la garra del Kyubi materializada en su brazo y mandarlo a cientos de metros.- Sorpresa,esta es la función del colgante que te di-dijo de forma cálida,antes de curar sus heridas e ir a rescatar a Kiba y Shimo.

\- Hey chicos,necesitáis una ayudita,por lo que veo-dijo agarrando a ambos por el cuello de sus camisas y teletransportarse a donde estaba la joven Hyuga.

\- Naruto-kun,tu cabello-dijo la joven una vez que se fijó bien en la figura del rubio,pues era por la noche y no se distinguía gran cosa.

\- Dejaré uno de mis clones con vosotros,ahora me toca a mí-dijo sacando varios kunais especiales y lanzándolos por toda la zona,antes de desaparecer y capturar a todos los enemigos de forma sigilosa y hacer regresar a Kurama,para volver con sus compañeros.

\- Hey chicos,ya está,ahora podemos interrogarlos,pero regresemos a casa-dijo abrazando a los 3,antes de volver a desaparecer y aparecer en la oficina del Hokage. - Misión cumplida,Kakashi-sensei-dijo al aparecer.

\- ¿Cuándo has marcado la oficina?-dijo extrañado,levantándose del suelo,porque se había caído de la silla al verlos aparecer de la nada.

\- El libro que está leyendo y la puerta están marcados por mí-dijo simplemente,antes de desaparecer y aparecer cargado de enemigos- Ya tenemos trabajo para los interrogadores,ahora nos vamos-dijo tomando a la joven de cabellos negros de la mano y comenzando a caminar.

\- Gracias,Naruto-kun,nos has vuelto a salvar-dijo la joven.

\- No hay de qué,jamás dejaré morir a mis amigos o compañeros,pase lo que pase.

\- Hey Naruto,Hinata,¿qué hacéis?-dijo Asuma que iba acompañado por Kurenai.

\- Buenas noches,acompañaba a Hinata a su casa,y vosotros no deberíais estar fuera,hace frío y tú estás embarazada-dijo señalando a la pelinegra de ojos rojos.

\- Íbamos a regresar ya a casa,solo me apetecía un poco de helado-dijo la mujer apenada.

\- Creo que un poco no es exactamente lo que has comido,menos mal que queda poco de embarazo,tus antojos son muy caros,pero haré lo que sea por ti-dijo Asuma divertido.

\- Achuuu-estornudó la joven de ojos lilas,haciendo que Naruto la mirara preocupado.

\- Espera aquí-dijo antes de volver a aparecer con una de sus chaquetas ponérsela,haciendo que su cuerpo entrara en calor inmediatamente.

\- Gracias.

\- Bueno,nosotros nos vamos,no es bueno hacer esperar a mi madre-dijo Naruto antes de tomar a la joven en sus brazos y comenzar a correr,hasta que llegaron a la mansión Hyuga.

\- Buenas noches,Hinata,descansa-dijo antes de besarle la frente y desaparecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado,para el viernes subiré otro para celebrar mi cumpleaños,ahora que no sigo el manga,podéis aportar ideas y personajes,puedo meteros,de momento necesitaría una pareja para Itachi y numerosos ninjas talentosos,solo tenéis que describiros y decir un clan,lo demás lo haré yo. Ahora me despido,por cierto creo que si no es en el cap siguiente,pues dentro de dos pondré Lemon,hasta entonces esperen con ansias ;D


	11. ¡Comienza la operación sexy!

Capítulo especial con lemon doble y confesión Naruhina,además de muchas escenas sexys,es mi regalo para ustedes,casi llegamos a 900 visitas,me siento muy feliz y todo es gracias a ustedes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Capítulo 11: Comienza la operación sexy**_

\- Llegas tarde,Naruto,espero que tengas una buena escusa-dijo Kushina dándole un capón,mientras su cabello hondeaba con forma de 9 colas y sus ojos grises eran llamas.

\- Lo siento mamá,tuve que ir a salvar al equipo 10 y después de eso acompañé a Hinata a su casa,como debe de hacer todo un caballero-dijo el joven rubio,mientras se sentaba en su silla y contemplaba todos los platos que había preparado su madre.

\- Entonces te perdono,pero estoy furiosa,las que califican en esta revista no saben lo que es un auténtico hombre,¿qué tienen los tres primeros que no tenéis vosotros?-dijo la Uzumaki señalando a su hijo y marido.

\- No sé,soy más alto,más musculoso,más fuerte,cálido y todo un caballero considerado un héroe mundial;además de ser totalmente fiel a la villa y aún así el idiota de Sasuke que es un emo,más bajo,nada musculoso,aunque algo tonificado,frío y que traicionó a la aldea ha quedado segundo-dijo un Naruto enfurecido,con mirada en llamas,tal y como su madre,mientras que su padre contemplaba la escena divertido,realmente era su hijo,a él no le importaba como fuera clasificado,después de todo solo tenía ojos para su mujer,al igual que ella para él,y eso era lo que importaba.

\- Tenéis que hacer algo,demostrad quiénes son los seductores dulces y cálidos,un príncipe azul y un adolescente con cara linda y cuerpo de infarto-dijo entre bocados la matriarca Uzumaki.

\- Si mi amada mujer lo dice,debo complacerla como un marido ejemplar-dijo Minato divertido,recordando a esa misma frase de su hijo.

\- Esos son mis hombres-dijo la pelirroja emocionada.

\- Ero-sennin dijo que seríamos los 3 fantásticos seductores,tal y como dijo mamá el príncipe azul es papá,el chico irresistible yo y el masculino con toque de chico malo es Jiraiya,vamos a hacer que la aldea caiga a nuestros pies,gracias a nuestras habilidades-dijo Naruto chocando el puño con su padre,mientras sonreía traviesamente y guiñaba un ojo.

\- Será algo divertido-dijo adoptando una personalidad de príncipe de cuento de hadas y sonreía de una forma tan radiante,cálida y principesca que solo él sabía hacer,esa era su arma secreta,digamos que era el jutsu sexy de Minato.

\- Papá,intenta no hacer eso cuando te mire,creo que me ha dado diabetes,es demasiado dulce-dijo Naruto bromeando.

\- Algo habrás heredado de él,demuéstrale tus habilidades a tu mamá-dijo Kushina todavía en los efectos secundarios de haber visto la sonrisa de su marido.

\- No sé,¿tú qué crees?-dijo con su faceta ligona,voz grave,dulce y sensual,en un susurro al oído de su madre y gracias a su cálido aliento consiguió que se estremeciera deliciosamente,aunque fuera su hijo.

\- No me esperaba eso,tu padre nunca ha hecho eso-dijo sonrojada.

\- Nadie se lo espera,pero eso no es todo-dijo de forma juguetona,cálida y melosa,con una sonrisa aún más cálida y dulce que la del cuarto y una mirada de igual intensidad,tal era su dulzura y calidez que sus iris se habían oscurecido y se había dilatado la pupila,dándole un aspecto adorable.

\- Ahora soy yo el que va a tener diabetes-dijo el Namikaze.

\- Aunque como dije antes,soy una caja llena de sorpresas,¿quieres descubrirlas?-dijo con una voz grave y sexy,mientras presionaba a su joven madre contra la pared y hacía cosquillas con sus alborotados cabellos,además de producirle escalofríos gracias a su cálida respiración muy próxima a su oído;en esos momentos la cabeza de Kushina daba vueltas,no era nada aconsejable someterse a los cortejos de ambos rubios ojiazules y entonces su hijo aprovechó para aproximarse peligrosamente a sus labios,mientras la miraba con una mirada apasionada y ansiosa,haciendo que la pelirroja cerrara los ojos instintivamente,para su sorpresa recibir un beso en la frente y al abrir sus ojos pudo ver a su hijo ya no como un chico lindo,tenía una expresión traviesa,maliciosa,sexy y sobretodo masculina y atractiva.

\- Creo que te dejé pidiendo más,Kushina-dijo de la misma forma anterior,ronca y traviesa,en un susurro,antes de alejarse y sonreír triunfalmente,su madre era toda una Tsundere con todas sus letras y sílabas- Eres muy mona,mamá;ahora que ya sabéis todo lo que soy capaz de hacer me voy,mañana empezamos con nuestro plan,no lo olvides,papá-dijo el joven Uzumaki alejándose de su madre,dejándola respirar nuevamente.

\- ¿Y por qué no esta noche?,vayamos a las termas,sino me equivoco,gracias al sexto han abierto unas termas mixtas,comencemos pisando fuerte,hijo-dijo el cuarto Hokage de una forma extrañamente traviesa.

\- De acuerdo,llamaré a ero-sennin y a la vieja,mamá,tú también vienes,después de todo debemos demostrar nuestras habilidades,¿no?-dijo con una mirada llena de diversión.

\- Por supuesto que iré,Minato es solo mío y no pienso compartirlo-dijo abrazándose fuertemente a éste,de forma posesiva.

\- Entonces tú necesitarás a alguien,llama a Hinata y divertámonos un ratito todos juntos-dijo el cuarto de forma pícara e insinuante.

\- Claro,aunque no creo que soporte todas mis facetas,mamá casi termina desmayada y con hemorragia nasal con el simple hecho de sonreír y susurrar,aunque puede que ella también tenga otras "habilidades ocultas"-dijo el joven antes de crear dos clones de sombra para avisar a los nombrados anteriormente y verse en las termas,y obviamente todos aceptaron,cada cual por su propio interés,pero estaban reunidos y el plan comenzaba ya.

\- Chicas,nos vemos adentro,esperad por nosotros-dijeron todos los hombres,cada uno con un matiz distinto,Minato era cálido,dulce y elegante;Naruto era algo juguetón,dulce y sexy y Jiraiya era cálido,travieso y con cierto toque malicioso.

\- Aunque podéis fantasear con nosotros si nos echáis de menos,pero no mucho,¿vale?-dijeron Naruto y Jiraiya traviesa y roncamente,mientras sonreían con cierta malicia,pero también con calidez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez que las chicas estaban en el agua,pudieron ver como el plan iba a empezar con buen pie,pues había mucho público femenino,además de que las editoras de dichos artículos estaban allí, "recolectando información",y por sus miradas hacia ellas,habían escuchado sus conversaciones anteriores,todo marchaba según lo planeado y entonces salieron de los vestidores los 3 hombres,sólo con una toalla,dejando poco a la imaginación,revelando sus demasiado bien trabajados físicos,en el caso del Uzumaki y el sannin o un físico fuerte y tonificado,pero aún así dulce y gentil del Namikaze;mientras alumno y maestro pervertidos caminaban de una forma lenta y sexy,mientras sonreían y movían todos sus músculos,el cuarto se limitaba a la elegancia.(Canción de fondo Sexyback Justin Timberlake)

Y una vez que entraron al agua,masajearon sus bien trabajados cuerpos,resaltando sus músculos y mojando su cabellos,mientras que unas gotas rebeldes de dicho líquido se deslizaban por su rostro y cuello. Ahora que ya habían hecho demasiado espectáculo,debían seguir con él,al lado de sus acompañantes,así que se levantaron y se acercaron a ellas,antes de mirarlas con una mirada cálida y apasionada,antes de besarlas de la misma forma,en el caso de los adultos o dirigirse a la pelinegra con una mirada dulce y traviesa,para jalarla de la mano y atraer sus cuerpos desnudos antes de susurrarle al oído.

\- Eres demasiado bella para ser real,creo que tengo que llamar a Dios,un ángel acaba de caer a mis pies-dijo de forma cálida,dulce y caballerosa,acariciando su rostro con la punta de sus dedos- ¿O quizás eres una diablilla traviesa que quiere tentar a los mortales?-dijo de forma sensual,mientras sonreía de medio lado,dándole un aspecto masculino e increíblemente sexy,para los ojos de todas,pero sobretodo para Hinata.

\- Vaya Tsunade,no deberías hacer eso,me estás incitando a hacer cosas muy malas,voy a tener que castigarte-dijo el peliblanco en un tono lujurioso y juguetón,acariciando el esbelto cuello de la rubia.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así,cariño?,ya no estás acostumbrada a verme así,creo que te he desatendido por un tiempo,pero no te preocupes,te aseguro que te lo pagaré en cuanto lleguemos a casa-dijo Minato de forma dulce y apasionada,mientras besaba uno de los rojos mechones del cabello de su mujer,antes de colocarlo tras su oreja,provocando que se sonrojara a tal nivel que era irreconocible su rostro del resto de su cabello.

\- Esto es algo serio,creo que tendrá que ser algo intensivo-dijo con una mirada apasionada,pero sin perder su personalidad principesca.

\- Oh dios mío,creo que nos equivocamos al hacer la lista,¿tú qué crees?-dijo una de las editoras mientras tapaba su nariz,antes de mirar a su compañera y encontrarla con una hemorragia nasal y estaba desmayada en el agua.

\- (Parece que ha funcionado)-pensaron los hombres al mismo tiempo,antes de asegurarse su toalla en la cintura y salir del agua.

\- Buenas noches señoritas,espero que disfruten de su baño-dijo Minato en forma principesca,antes de sonreír de esa forma,provocando un sonrojo explosivo en todas y que casi escupieran arcoíris por la boca.

\- Adiós chicas,sean buenas,aunque espero alegrar el sueño de algunas,¿no creen?-dijo Naruto bromeando,con una mirada dulce,pero una sonrisa maliciosa y sexy.

\- Hasta luego preciosas y si quieren fantasear conmigo no las culpo,no se ven hombres así todos los días-dijo Jiraiya.

\- Sí,tienes razón-dijeron padre e hijo comenzando a caminar,siendo seguidos por el sannin,después de alborotar su cabello de forma sexy para quitar el agua(mientras sonaba Zero de varsity fanclub)

Una vez que los hombres se marcharon,las mujeres se retiraron,no sin antes dejar una "leve" adevertencia XD. Hinata activó su byakugan,Kushina hondeaba su cabello y Tsunade con una mirada asesina cogió la roca más grande de todas y la hizo añicos con un dedo.

\- Él es mío,ponedle un solo dedo encima y desearéis haber sido esa roca-dijo Tsunade con cara sádica.

\- Él solo tiene ojos para mí,al igual que yo para él,pero tocadle y el ataque del Kyubi a la aldea será una broma comparado a lo que os haré-dijo la pelirroja con una mirada en llamas.

\- Naruto-kun será mío,acercaros y no seréis capaces ni de parpadear de nuevo-terminó la Hyuga antes de retirarse junto con las otras mujeres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

MOMENTO CUMBRE NARUHINA(ya no podía hacer esperar más a la pobre Hinata)

Una vez que todos salieron de los vestidores,se despidieron y cada pareja se fue a su casa a hacer dios sabe qué,dejando a los más jóvenes a solas;en ese momento el rubio decidió aprovechar,ya sabía sus sentimientos hacia la Hyuga,lo que le había dicho no era simplemente una mentira,era todo lo que él pensaba y después de verla casi desnuda,era casi imposible no enamorarse aún más de ella.

\- Hinata,ven conmigo,solo serán 5 minutos,después te llevaré a casa-dijo antes de elevarla entre sus fuertes brazos,desaparecer de allí y aparecer en el punto más alto de Konoha,la roca de los Hokages,tras eso la dejó con cuidado en el suelo,para después mirarla de la forma más dulce,cálida y apasionada que la joven había visto nunca;aún más que la que le demostró a su madre.

\- ¿Naruto-kun?-preguntó tímidamente,pero sin poder apartar su mirada de los orbes azules que la habían hechizado.

\- Hinata,tengo tu respuesta-dijo de forma dulce,y la joven al escuchar esas palabras se sonrojó y sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. - Me gustas mucho,creo que no podría seguir un segundo de mi vida sin ti,te amo,Hinata Hyuga,yo Naruto Uzumaki tu perdedor orgulloso te ama y nunca te dejará de lado. No sabía el nombre de este sentimiento,desde siempre,aunque no sabía por qué,cuando estaba contigo mi corazón se sentía completo y cálido,ahora puedo decir que este sentimiento es amor puro y verdadero-dijo dulcemente,sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos,para comenzar a secar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos perlados con sus labios.

\- Te prometí que no te haría llorar otra vez,siempre cumplo mi promesa,así que deja de llorar,por favor-dijo de forma dulce,atrayéndola a su pecho y la joven se hundió en él gustosamente,deleitándose del maravilloso perfume del joven,antes de volverlo a mirar,una vez que terminó de llorar y fue sorprendida al sentir como sus labios eran inundados con la calidez de los del joven rubio.

Era un beso tierno y lleno de sentimientos,se separaron y contemplaron por un momento y volvieron a besarse,esta vez de una forma más apasionada,el rubio sin darle un respiro a la pelinegra,introdujo su lengua tan caliente en la boca de ésta,comenzando a explorar cada lugar de dicho lugar,no podía negar que esa sensación le volvía loco;entre besos apasionados,él tomó a la joven entre sus brazos y la presionó contra el tronco de un árbol,aunque de forma cuidadosa y ella enroscó sus piernas en la cintura de Naruto y sus brazos en el cuello de éste,incitándolo a profundizar aún más el beso,cosa que éste hizo gustosamente;aunque después de varios minutos de besarse y acariciarse por cada rincón de sus cuerpos,habían llegado demasiado lejos,para ser exactos estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo e increíblemente excitados.

\- Te amo-dijo separándose de ella y chocando sus frentes amorosamente.

\- Yo también,Naruto-kun,te amo desde siempre,has sido,eres y serás mi único y primer amor-dijo la joven acariciando los cortos cabellos de Naruto.

\- Es todo un honor ser el dueño de tu corazón,oh,creo que ha pasado más tiempo del esperado,debo llevarte a tu casa ahora-dijo el joven antes de volver a besarla.

\- Te ves muy guapo con ese corte de pelo,aunque para mí tú siempre has sido el más guapo-dijo la joven,provocando el rubor del rubio.

\- Estaba preocupado de que no te gustara,ahora me veo más como un hombre,¿verdad?

\- Has madurado mucho,en todos los aspectos,así que sí-dijo divertida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

MOMENTO MINAKUSHI.

Habían salido ya de la zona de las termas y el rubio,aprovechando que no podían ser vistos,elevó a su mujer en sus brazos y se teletransportó a su casa inmediatamente,la dejó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla de forma apasionada,antes de comenzar a desnudarla y empezar a besar y succionar cada punto erogéneo de su mujer,cuello,lóbulo de la oreja,sin dejar de acariciarla por todo su cuerpo,haciendo que suspirara sin descanso.

\- M-Minato-dijo entre suspiros y leves gemidos al sentir como su marido comenzaba a lamer,mordisquear y manosear sus senos.

\- Te dije que iba a ser algo intensivo,prepárate-dijo de forma traviesa y dulce,antes de volver a besarla,para silenciar un gemido bastante sugerente,porque estaba jugando con su parte íntima.

\- Si tienes algo que decir,dilo ahora,no te voy a dar descanso-dijo el Namikaze,mientras devoraba a la Uzumaki con la mirada.

\- Te amo y te deseo,cariño-dijo la pelirroja en un susurro demasiado sexy,que hizo que se erizara la piel de Minato.

\- Deseo concedido,amor-dijo dulcemente,antes de comenzar a penetrarla lentamente,porque le encantaba que su mujer le pidiera más.

\- M-más,no seas malo-dijo entre gemidos,antes de aferrarse a la espalda de su esposo,al sentir como aumentaba el ritmo e intensidad,provocando aún más gemidos,sin control,uno de los defectos de la Uzumaki era que le encantaba ser ruidosa y no se cortaba nada al demostrar el placer que experimentaba.

\- Te amo mucho,Kushina-dijo entre unos gemidos masculinos,antes de dar las últimas estocadas y venirse en ella.

\- Yo también-dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de su marido,para ser arropada con las sábanas y los cálidos brazos de Minato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CON JIRAIYA Y TSUNADE.

\- Oye Tsunade,te dije que te llevaría al manantial de la juventud,así que aprovechando esta noche,vamos-dijo el peliblanco,llevando de la mano a la rubia.

\- Vale,quiero ser joven de verdad-dijo la ojimiel.

\- También podemos divertirnos un poco esta noche,no lo hemos hecho todavía y te aseguro que querrás morir de placer,conozco cada centímetro del cuerpo femenino-dijo traviesamente en un susurro grave.

\- Estaba deseando que lo dijeras,te necesito y te deseo demasiado-dijo de forma sensual,mientras posaba sus manos en el musculoso pecho del sannin.

\- Entonces,¿a qué esperamos?,vamos-dijo haciendo una invocación inversa,llevándolos a caer justo encima de dicho manantial,sumergiéndose en sus extrañamente cálidas aguas.

\- Piensa en cuando tenías 25 años,así tendrás de nuevo la misma edad que yo,y seremos inmortales y jóvenes sin importar cuanto tiempo haya pasado.

\- Es el mismo cielo en la tierra,¿no?-dijo la rubia,una vez que volvió realmente a su juventud.

\- Entonces tú eres un ángel o aún mejor,eres mi diosa personal-dijo Jiraiya de forma cálida y dulce,abrazando a la quinta,antes de besarla con ternura y sonreía.

\- Sabes como hacer que me sonroje,eres único,ni siquiera con Dan me sentí así-dijo Tsunade antes de besarlo.

\- Así que soy mejor que tu primer amor,es un sueño hecho realidad y para celebrarlo tenemos toda la noche a nuestra merced-dijo abrazándola por la espalda,antes de sentir como iban desapareciendo hasta llegar a su casa.

\- Ya he cumplido mi parte,disfrutadlo bien-dijo Naruto divertido y en forma maliciosa.

\- Por supuesto que lo haremos,aunque parece que tú ya has tenido un contacto,llevas chupetones por todo el cuello-dijo el sabio pervertido,de forma sugerente.

\- Oh,oh,si yo he terminado así,no me imagino a Hinata;aunque para tu información no hemos hecho nada más que besarnos,no soy un pervertido-dijo antes de desaparecer.

\- Intenta negarlo,pero ha sido entrenado por mí,tarde o temprano despertarán esas debilidades-dijo el pelinegro divertido.

\- Jiraiya-kun,divertámonos-dijo la rubia de forma sensual,jalando a Jiraiya por el brazo,hasta llevarlo dentro de la casa.

\- Parece que alguien quiere eso,por fin-dijo el sannin besándola con gran voracidad,en la que era correspondido,acariciando cada palmo del escultural cuerpo de la anterior Hokage,mientras ella jugaba con sus cabellos e intentaba quitarle la parte superior de su ropa,saliéndose con la suya,revelando ese escultural físico,más duro que una roca,y al pasar sus manos por la perfecta anatomía de el hombre,se mordió el labio inferior con deseo e hizo que éste gruñiera por su ardiente toque.

\- Eres más suave de lo que creía,y eso me gusta-dijo antes de tirarle del pelo y crear un beso,fuerte y descarado,que estaba terminando con la poca conciencia que tenían,provocando que el hombre la elevara en sus brazos y la llevara al dormitorio,entre besos y caricias,la dejó en la cama y regresó a su tarea de acariciarla sin piedad;dichas caricias hacían estragos en la mente de la rubia,aunque todavía llevara su ropa,mirando a su novio,diciendo "la ropa me molesta,puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras".

\- Oh,a Tsunade-hime le molesta la ropa,¿eh?,voy a quitártela de una forma tan lenta y apasionada que querrás morir de placer-dijo en un susurro grave,dulce y juguetón.

Después de que esas palabras salieron de su boca,el sannin comenzó a bajar una parte del kimono de la rubia,mientras besaba,lamía y succionaba cada centímetro de esa piel,provocando que la respiración de la mujer se agitara y comenzara a suspirar y sentirse excitada por el toque.

\- No Tsunade-hime,todavía no puedes excitarte,acabo de empezar y la noche es muy larga-dijo en forma sensual.

\- Eso es cosa mía,yo hago lo que quiero con mis emociones,pero si mal no recuerdo,no te dije que te detuvieras-dijo fingiendo molestia,pero su cara rogante de atención la delataba.

El peliblanco sabía que era mejor hacerle caso o terminaría saliendo por la ventana de un golpe,así que bajo la otra parte e hizo lo mismo,mientras con sus manos libres acariciaba sus enormes senos,para después darles un poco de atención,comenzando a lamerlos y mordisquearlos,provocando que la mujer gimiera,excitando aún más al peliblanco;que después de estar varios minutos dándole cuidados a los senos de la quinta,le quitó el pantalón con un hábil movimiento y había comenzado a bajar sus bragas y se disponía a "inspeccionar" la parte íntima de la mujer. Primero introdujo dos de sus dedos,provocando un gemido mayor y de sugerente placer,que provocó que él gruñiera,para después sacarlos y sustituirlos con su experta y caliente lengua,mientras acariciaba el clítoris de ella con una de sus manos y con la otra masajeaba sus senos.

\- ¡J-Jiraiya!-decía una y otra vez la rubia,a punto de llegar al orgasmo,curvando su espalda y terminando gracias a la lengua del ero-sennin.

\- Eres preciosa,todavía no puedo creer que esto esté pasando-dijo en un susurro dulce y cálido,antes de volver a besarla.

\- Ahora es mi turno-dijo la rubia,una vez que se había recuperado de los efectos secundarios de un orgasmo tras demasiado tiempo,echándose sobre él,comenzando a recorrer con sus finas uñas todo el torso del sannin,acariciando sus duros abdominales y lamiendo sus pezones,haciendo que por fin saliera un gemido masculino,grave y erótico de la garganta de Jiraiya,a lo que ésta sonrió traviesamente y se acomodó,ahora dándose cuenta de la magnitud y dureza del miembro de su hombre. - Vaya vaya,parece que tu cuerpo,personalidad y corazón no son lo único grande que tienes,Jiraiya-dijo juguetonamente,mientras bajaba la ropa interior del hombre.

\- Mmmm,Tsunade-dijo con cierta dificultad al sentir como ella había comenzado a masturbar su miembro con sus suaves y gigantescos senos y lo lamía,para después introducirlo en su boca;tal era el placer que estaba experimentando que estaba apunto de correrse y eso hizo,tras un grito de placer,lleno la boca de la rubia.

\- Espero que no estés cansado todavía-dijo tras tragar ese líquido y lamía sus labios con lujuria.

\- Por supuesto que no,voy a hacerte el amor sin parar hasta que no puedas más;quiero escuchar como me ruegas más-dijo en tono seductor.- Prepárate,te dolerá,llevas mucho tiempo sin hacerlo,aunque yo no soy la excepción,sino me hubiera venido en tu boca,no podría aguantar mucho en ti-dijo antes de penetrarla con una seca estocada,recibiendo el gemido más grande y erótico que había escuchado en toda su vida,estuvo quieto un momento,antes de terminar de introducir su miembro en ella y aumentando el ritmo,su nombre era llamado con intensidad y lujuria,entre sus apasionados besos y las miradas miel que no cesaban de rogar más;hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan llena y satisfecha,podría decirse que nunca había experimentado esa serie de sensaciones que le propinaba el peliblanco. La rubia pedía más con su voz,rostro y mirada y el ojinegro se lo daba,pero ya estaban llegando al punto final,terminando ambos a la vez.

\- Te amo,nunca me había sentido tan bien-dijo la rubia,antes de besarlo.

\- Yo también y tú no has estado nada mal,pero te dije íbamos a hacerlo hasta que no pudieras más,¿preparada para un segundo asalto?-dijo con cierta perversión y malicia.

\- Por supuesto,pero ahora soy yo quien lleva las riendas-dijo antes de sentarse de golpe en el enorme miembro de Jiraiya,llegando nuevamente al orgasmo al presionar su punto g.

\- Debes tener cuidado,te habías venido dos veces ya,estás muy sensible y apretada,todavía quieres dirigir-dijo un poco divertido,con sonrisa maliciosa,mientras arreglaba los dorados cabellos de su mujer.

\- La culpa es tuya por tenerla tan grande y sí,voy a guiar yo-dijo antes de comenzar a mover sus caderas con gran destreza y velocidad.

Y así siguieron hasta el amanecer,dios sabe cuantos orgasmos tuvieron,porque incluso ellos perdieron la cuenta de eso.

\- Oye Jiraiya,olvidé que hoy era uno de esos días-dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del moreno.

\- Nada me haría más feliz que un hijo tuyo-dijo con ternura,antes de besarla.

\- Eres un idiota,siempre consigues sonrojarme-dijo protestando antes de dormirse.

\- Lo sé,pero soy tu idiota-dijo de forma cálida,antes de dormir él también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado,es un capítulo especial,para celebrar mi cumpleaños y mis 16 XD. Por cierto,tengo una pregunta importante,que me gustaría que contestaran,porque debo continuar con la historia y eso repercute bastante. Es con respecto a Neji,¿se queda con Tenten?,sé lo que dirán de Metal Lee,pero tampoco está confirmado que sea su madre,así que puedo hacer que tenga una hermana o algo y que se quede con Lee. También diré nuevamente de que no actualizaré hasta el 13 porque estoy de vacaciones y sin Internet para mi desgracia,cuando regrese cambiaré la foto del fic por la de los chicos en poses sexys como prometí,de momento tengo a Naruto y la mitad de Kiba,ahora me despido queridos lectores y recuerden opinar,sino no sabré como continuar :D


End file.
